


How I Learned to Stop worring and love the pole

by pegyunicorn



Series: Crystal Cove V.I.P. rooms [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Amedot is a casual hookup, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 43,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pegyunicorn/pseuds/pegyunicorn
Summary: Perri is a nerdy antisocial girl with no self-confidence. Hobbies include video games, camp pining hearts, and complaining about  people being clods. Dislikes clubs, loud music (that isn't her own) and being stared at. Greatest fear being naked in public. Apparently someone thinks she's the perfect person to own a strip club.orI was bored at work and was like "It would be hilarious to see Peridot try and run a strip club"





	1. New Girl in the club

**Author's Note:**

> Perri is Peridot. Whitney is White Diamond, Belle is Blue Diamond, Yvette is yellow. All the others will have the canon names but for some it may just be their stage name.

Perri assumed she had seen the worst traffic had to offer growing up in New York, but she was learning a valuable lesson now. Traffic was much worse when you were behind the wheel and not in the backseat of a cab. Also in New York there were always alternatives, most of the time you could walk if you were just going out to grab some basics or take the subway if you needed to travel more than a few blocks. Now she had only one real option, drive from New York to Atlanta in a U-haul all eight hundred plus miles with everything in her world in the back and nothing but the music coming through the speakers to keep her company. Then again would she really want to make this drive with anyone other than the Chili Peppers’ music? Hell no. So here she was stuck on I-85 for god knows how long but tantalizingly close to her destination, making no progress whatsoever with a sore ass from having to sit on a book to see over the dashboard. Even ‘Dani California’ couldn’t keep the short girl from exploding. 

“Move it you damn inbred redneck clods!” she screeched out the window. 

Less than a week ago she was working in her mother’s I.T. department and now she was traveling to Atlanta with everything she owned in this van after she called her a clod in front of the shareholders. Chasing the shadow of a aunt she never even knew she had. She had received a letter from someone claiming to be her aunt named Penny Diamond. Saying that she would be dead by the time she received the letter, if she ever received it in the first place. She had opened a couple of small businesses she sold most of them after she was told by her doctors that she wouldn’t survive giving birth to her son. She left her husband a car wash he loved working at and a second business as well. Her husband never felt comfortable running it so he left it to a woman named Pearl to oversee the day to day operations. For years this arrangement was working but recently despite Pearl’s best efforts the business was losing money fast but due to its unique nature Penny’s husband, Greg, didn’t feel comfortable running it. Penny however was ready for this as she had a back up plan. Pearl was told to send Peri the letter and Greg would sign over ownership to Peridot, if she accepted of course.

So here Perri was driving from the Big Apple to the capital of the Peach State. If her mother had not of told her she couldn’t handle running Diamond Corp, had it not been for the fight that had broken out because of that, she probably wouldn’t have agreed to do this. Instead she left her resignation papers on her mother Yvette Diamond’s desk and took all her vacation days to avoid working her three weeks noticed. 

Now she had almost twenty missed calls from her mother Yvette and another fifty from her mom Belle Diamond. She was tempted to block the numbers but she still loved her moms and couldn't bring herself to do that. She was just tired of being treated like a child. She was on her own for almost twelve years before they adopted her. She was smart she and while she did have some self confidence issues, she could do anything she set her mind to. They never gave her a chance to mess up, always catching her before she fell. Never giving her the chance to pick herself back up and try again. They’d pick her up and take over for her and do it themself.

Perri was lost in thought when traffic finally began to move. The sun was beginning to set when she caught her first glimpse of the Atlanta skyline and while it wasn’t nearly as impressive as her hometown of New York Perri was still reasonably impressed. A part of her hadn’t even considered that Atlanta even had skyscrapers. She soon found herself driving right down the center of the towering buildings when a her phone GPS said “Your destination is on your right” Peri looked to find the state capital of Georgia. Perri grabbed her phone up confused she wanted to get to the Crystal Club not the state capital. She looked at the GPS destination and with horror realized her mistake the destination simply read Atlanta, GA. She hadn’t put down were in Atlanta. 

“No I’m such a clod. What’s the address?” she skimmed through the letter then through the emails she sent to Pearl accepting the offer nowhere was a address. She tried looking up the place but couldn’t find it. She tried calling Pearl but only got a voicemail she tried twice more before giving up. She looked around her there was a bunch of people dressed in suits. Probably government workers since she seemed to be surrounded by government office buildings. She could ask where the place was if she could overcome her social anxiety, but some office suit may not want to admit they knew the location of such a establishment still she pulled over to a man checking his phone and tried her luck. 

“Um excuse me sir I’m a bit lost. Can you give me directions to some place called the Crystal Club.” She asked rolling down her window. 

The man looked up. “Hum Crystal Club. It doesn't ring a bell. Sorry miss.”

Perri thanked him anyway an was about to drive away when a younger man about her age wearing sunglasses even though it was almost night, walked up beside the older guy “You sure you don’t mean the Crystal Cove?”

Perri thought for a moment she wasn’t sure she knew it was Crystal something and if she had the name wrong that would explain why she couldn’t find it online. “Maybe” she admitted. “It’s well it’s a strip club I’m supposed to meet the manager for some business, but I was never told the address.”

The older man looked excited “You mean Pearl?”

Perri nodded the first person she spoke to knew Pearl. “Yes that’s her do you know her?” 

The older man blushed “She’s a acquaintance of mine she’s-”

The young guy cut him off. “Dad has a huge crush on her but I pretty sure she’s a lesbian but I guess she could be bi. My boyfriend D.J.s there sometimes. It is the Crystal Cove.”

Perri nodded she was happy they knew the place but she didn’t have time for these clod’s love lives she needed directions. “That’s great. Where is it.” she asked getting frustrated. 

“It’s off Peachtree.” The young guy replied. 

Perri looked up at the street sign “But that sign says this is Peachtree?”

The older guy nodded “Yeah Peachtree Boulevard you want Peachtree Road.”

The younger guy shook his head “Nah dad Peachtree Road is OTP Crystal Cove is ITP.” He looks up at Perri “It’s Peachtree Way. If you hit the Perimeter you've gone to far.”

Perri looked at the two as if they were speaking in a foreign language. “OTP? ITP? The Perimeter? What!?”

The older guy laughed. “You’re from out of town huh? Interstate 285 outlines the city limits that's the perimeter. Inside the perimeter or ITP refers to the city of Atlanta. OTP or outside the perimeter is the suburbs and such.”

Perri groaned “No one mentioned I would have to learn a new language to move here. Ok so I’m looking for Peachtree Way?”

The young guy nodded “Yeah, follow Peachtree Boulevard then turn right onto Peachtree Road East. after that your on Peachtree Road East for almost five miles before you merge onto Peachtree Street South. Keep going till you see Peachtree Way then Crystal Cove is on the intersection with Peachtree Lane. Remember if you hit Peachtree Road or the Perimeter at all you’ve gone to far. It’s not far from Peachtree Park so when you see that you’re close.”

Perri eye was twitching, she had heard the word ‘peachtree’ more times in this one conversation than she had in the rest of her adult life. She felt something in her snap “WHAT CLOD NAMED THE ROADS IN THIS CITY?! WHY THE HELL IS EVERYTHING PEACHTREE!? GODDAMNIT WHO'S THE MAYOR OF THIS GODFORSAKEN CITY?!” 

The older guy slinked back a bit but the younger guy didn’t even flinch “My dad here is.” he pointed at the older guy. That sobered Perri up really quick she looked up and right in front of her was a billboard with the older man's face on it saying ‘Re-elect Mayor Dewey’. “Oh I see. Look maybe you could just give me the address?” Perri asked blushing at her outburst.

The young guy pulled out a piece of paper and wrote something down handing it to Perri. It read “52113 Peachtree Way”. Perri punched it into her phone GPS. “Thanks.”

The older guy, Mayor Dewey stepped out from hiding behind his son “Happy to help you miss. If your moving to Atlanta register to vote and vote for Dewey. I’ve been trying to make the city easier to navigate for years.”

“No you haven’t dad. Stop being a politician for a moment at least. I’m Buck by the way.” The young guy stuck his hand out for Perri to shake.

“Perri Diamond, Nice to meet you Buck and Mr. Dewey. Thank you for all your help but I’m afraid I need to be going.” She rolled up her windows egare to get get away from these to weirdos. 

About fifteen minutes later Perri found the place. The sign simply read Crystal Cove, giving no details on what may lay inside. It was almost three stories tall and looked almost like a old theater. The a short line of only about five people where a tall dark skinned woman with a almost square afro stood checking IDs before letting anyone in. Perri also saw for the first time Pearl. She looked up from her phone right as Perri’s U-haul turned the corner. She waved her down and pointed to the alleyway behind the club. Perri got the hint and drove into the alleyway and parked near a backdoor under an ‘employees only’ sign. 

Perri hopped out of the vehicle rubbing her sore ass and shooting a glare at the stack of books she had been forced to sit on. While she was grumbling about vehicles not being designed for short people, Pearl caught up to her. Perri noticed three odd things about the skinny woman. First she had a ridiculously long nose, second she had hair almost the exact color of what was quickly becoming Perri’s least favorite fruit, peach and lastly she was wrapped up in a blanket so much Perri couldn’t see what she was wearing. Still one of her thin arms poked out from the blanket. “Miss Perri Diamond, It’s nice to finally meet you I’m Pearl White. I saw were you had called just a second ago, I’m terribly sorry I missed it but I was busy and left my phone in my office.”

 

“I understand I was able to ask some gentlemen directions. I wasn’t made aware prior that every street in this city was Peachtree something.” Perri said shaking the offered hand. 

“Yes it takes abit to get use to navigating this city. Was one of these gentleman our beloved mayor by any chance?” Pearl asked giggling. 

“Yes Mayor Dewey and his son, how did you know.” 

Pearl peeled off a bumper sticker on the back of Perri’s U-haul that read ‘Vote 4 Dewey’. “Just a hunch.”

Perri laughed “He seems very outgoing. Are elections that close around here?” 

“No Atlanta has had a democrat as a mayor since eighteen eighty one. As long as he stays the Democratic candidate he’s pretty much guaranteed to win, he just really likes campaigning. Anyway let's head inside and I’ll get our security to help carry your luggage in inside. You will be staying here correct? We have a apartment upstairs.” Pearl asked walking to the door punching in a few numbers to unlock it. 

The inside so far was a relatively simple concrete hallway and she could hear the dull thud of the bass muffled by the walls. Still she had to speak up a good bit to be heard. “Yes I’ll have to take the room upstairs. I don’t have the money to rent, and I didn’t even have anytime to look for a place before moving down here.”

Pearl picked up a walkie talkie next to the door “Oh I think you’ll love it I stayed there some when me and Rose moved down here from New York ourselves. It’s not nearly as loud as one would think being above a club. It’s not quiet soundproof but since your be in your office during business hour it shouldn't be a huge deal. Oh I’m just so excited to meet you. I’m so happy you agreed to help run this place the Crystal Cove is a Atlanta staple. Everyone knew Rose she was always ready to listen to your problems and help however she could. Rose or I suppose you heard of her called Penny Diamond. She changed her name when she moved here to distance herself from her family. She was the kindest person you’d ever meet, and beautiful just so beautiful. She would always-”

Pearl began to ramble on and on about how amazing Perri’s aunt Penny, or Rose to Pearl apparently. Perri had heard whispers of Penny from her family but it was obviously a touch subject. The first and last time she asked about Penny after finding a picture of a small child grumpily standing between her mothers and in front of Her grandmother Whitney Diamond. When she asked about her at dinner Whitney stood up and walked away without a word and for the first and only time she say her mother Yvette cry. Belle told her the basics that she was Perri’s aunt and the family hadn’t treated her with respect and she had ran away. They spent lots of money trying to find her but she had disappeared completely the best detectives couldn’t find her. The family assumed her dead but Perri was learning she started a new life her in Atlanta. 

Perri was learning a lot about her aunt from Pearl but mainly she was learning that Pearl was thirsty as hell for Aunt Penny. Seriously all the water in the world couldn't quench Pearl’s thirst for Penny Diamond. Perri found herself giggling before long. Pearl turn to glare at her her hand sticking out of her fluffy blankets on her hips. “What's so funny?”

“Someone had a crush.” She teased. 

Pearl blushed “I suppose I did but she was a amazing woman anyone would love if they knew her like I did. Still I suppose I got off topic. Lets see if Garnet can’t help with your luggage.” They continued though backstage halls as the club music got louder and louder. Finally they exited into the club it’s self. Perri could see she had her work cut out for her. The club was almost empty with only a handful of people in it most seemed more interested in drowning themself in the cheapest liquor at the bar with only a couple of people waiting at the stage for the next girl to come out and preform. A few pride flags hung on the walls along with signs that said ‘love yourself’ and oddly ‘if every porkchop was perfect, we wouldn't have hotdogs’. ‘What the hell did that even mean?’ Perri pondered. From here Perri could confirm her suspicion that this place was once a theater before becoming a strip club. The stage had been extended into a catwalk that lead to a circular platform where the main attraction, the pole stood proudly. 

Perri soon found herself in front of a tall dark woman with a almost square afro and sunglasses despite being indoors. Pearl stood next to the woman “Perri this is Garnet she’s in charge of security and is our door woman. Garnet this is Rose’s niece Perri Diamond as you know she’ll be taking over operations here. I was wondering if you could help me carry in her luggage and take it to Rose’s old apartment upstairs.”

Garnet shook Perri’s hand “Good to meet you Perri. I’ll be more than happy to help however I can I practically grew up here. Of course only on off hours I wasn’t allowed to be down here while it was open, but I would play backstage. My mom Ruby was the first door woman, and my other mom Sapphire worked as the business’ H.R. they meet and fell in love here.”

Perri shock the woman's hand who had to squat a bit to reach her hand even as she stood on her toes. “The pleasure is all mine Garnet. I may have only meet you two employees but it's nice to see a workplace that feels more like a home than a job. At my old job the only thing that mattered was climbing the corporate ladder.” 

“Yeah most of us have been here for years it's a nice place to work and we're all pretty good friends. Anyway let me grab Amethyst and we'll get your stuff. Why don't you relax grab a drink at the bar or some food. Just don't get the hot wings Amethyst made them so spicy you'd probably die if you try to eat them.” Garnet stated.

“Are you sure? I will admit I'm kinda a weakling but I'd help however I can.” It felt wrong to have people she just met do all the work for her, not to mention she was concerned they may damage her gaming P.C, but at the same time she was starving. 

Garnet smiled “Don’t worry we’ll be careful with your stuff. Besides you want want to miss what's next.” She pulled down her glasses to wink at Perri before walking off. 

Since Garnet basically gave her no other choice Perri made her way to the bar. She decided to order the nachos cause surely no one could screw up dumping cheese on chips. She saw Garnet talking to a short latina woman next to the stage. The woman nodded and said something for Garnet before hoping up on stage with a microphone in her hand. 

“Alright everyone hope your having a damn good time. Now I have to go help carry shit but before I deprive you of my curvaceous body let me throw you a bone. The queen of the stage, the princess of the pole. The hotty from hawaii. The reason most of you horny folks came here the one and only Lapis Lazuli.” 

Perri watched as Usher ‘bad girl’ started playing and a woman dressed in nothing but a thong and lacy bra walked out on stage. Perri never believed in love at first sight but in that moment she came to believe in lust at first sight. The woman was gorgeous with perfectly tanned skin, dyed blue hair and perfect breast that Perri got to see all of as she threw off the bra. 

Perri stared not noticing as the nacho chip slipped from her hands and unto her pants. She and the blue hair woman locked eyes with her from the stage. Perri felt her heart skip a beat as the woman blew her a kiss. After the show the woman gave one last shake of her ass and as she walked off stage locked eyes with the still frozen Perri and gave her a little wave. 

“Wow.” Perri said breathlessly staring at the empty stage. She went to bit the nacho that she assumed was still in her hands instead she bit her finger. “Ow damn I’m such a clod.” she stuck her finger in her mouth to try and ease the pain in some kind of primal instinct. she didn’t notice the person coming up behind her. 

“If you want someone to suck on a finger you can buy a dance and we’ll see how the night goes.”

Perri spun around on the bar stool to see the goddess from the stage with her blue bra back on. Perri sat there stunned still sucking her finger like a toddler. After a moment she restarted her brain and yanked her finger out of her mouth. “Um what do you um mean ‘buy a dance’?”

The woman chuckled “A lap dance cutie. That’s kinda the main attraction at a strip club. So what do you say care to buy me a drink?” 

Perri robotically nodded. The woman smiled at her “Hey Sadie get me my ussal! I’m Lapis by the way in case you tuned out Amythest like I do.”

As Sadie brought the drink a devil’s margarita if Peri remembered right she fished out her wallet and had a mini panic attack. “What about you?” Sadie asked innocently. Perri was panicking more and more.

“She’ll have a rum and coke, hold the rum.” Lapis answered for her.

Perri took a deep breath when Sadie handed her a simple can soda from under the bar. “Thanks Lapis I’m Perri. How did you-”

Lapis just pointed to Perri’s AA pin on the walet proudly celebrating a year sober. “I was in NA, Narcotics Anonymous. Two years drug free. If I knew you were in AA I wouldn't have ordered this. If you want I’ll send it back”

“No it may be hard but I need to get use to people drinking and being around alcohol. I guess no one told you but I’m the new owner.” Perri said popping open the can. 

“Oh thats was your name, Pearl told us all in a meeting but I had just woken up and was still was waiting for the coffee to brew, that and don’t tell her but I never listen to Pearl.” Lapis said taking a drink of her margarita. “Don’t worry about falling off the wagon I’ll let the others know and we’ll help keep you straight. They helped me when I almost relapsed their help you to. Even if Pearl is super annoying about stuff. Serious her ass is wound up so tight even heavy machinery wouldn’t be able to pull that stick out of her ass.”

“Excuse me!” The two turned around to see Pearl right behind them. 

Perri was embarrassed about having laughed but Lapis just leaned against the bar and siped her margarita. “I said your ass is wound up so tight even heavy machinery wouldn’t be able to pull that stick out of it.” she stated as casually as if she was describing the weather.

“Lapis Lazuli this is our new employer Miss Perri Diamond, please try to give a good first impression.” Pearl scolded as if she was disciplining a child.

“We’ll she already saw my tits and I offered her a lap dance and hinted I may suck her fingers like a dick oh and she also knows I’m and formal drug addict so too late. Besides how’s this for good impressions.” Lapis grabbed Pearl's blanket she was still wrapped in and yanked it off her exclaiming “Behold Perri. A-cup titties.”

Perri saw Pearl was just wearing a lacy thong and heart shaped pasties over her nipples. She had a roses tattooed all over her upper torso the petals near her shoulders and the thorn covers steams coming from her chest starting at her heart. She tried to cover herself with her arms. “Lapis!”

“Wow I knew you had it bad for Aunt Rose but that’s just overkill.” Perri said sipping her soda and pointing at the tattoo.

Pearl yanked her blanket back from Lapis. “Lapis I may be a stripper but there's no point in showing it all off for free. Now Perri we have everything in your room and you may begin unpacking but I would like to show you to your office as well as mine Garnet will give you a full tour tomorrow but there’s some paperwork and a few thing I’d like to go over. Lapis don’t get too drunk to work.”

Lapis raised her glass “No promises. Hey Perri.” 

“Um yes Lazuli?”

“Ohh I like the way you say that. 'Lazuli.' I was just gonna say that dance is still on the table if your interested later. You may be my boss but that just means you got to make sure I’m providing quality service.” Lapis said with a wink.

Perri just blushed as she followed a grumpy Pearl.


	2. Put on your makeup

Perri tried not to judge people by looks. She hated being judged for her looks, mainly because she looked like a grumpy teenager still waiting for their first growth spurt and puberty to hit. That said if a gun was held to her head and she was told to judge Pearl by her’s, Perri would likely say she was a stuck up control freak who needed to smoke some weed and chill. She’d point out how the pole of a woman carried herself with grace as if daring the world to judge her like Perri was. Thus if Perri had to guess the contents of her office she would assume a classy minimalist office with a few photographs (likely of Rose) and a few decorative knick knacks. Opened the door the left side of the office was exactly as she had envisioned a small bookshelf next to a giant portrait of Rose.The right side however was a different case.

“Holy shit Pearl are you planning to slay a dragon?” Perri exclaimed. The right wall was filled with swords axes and maces. In the center a full suit of plate armor shields flanking both sides of it. Perri had a level ninety-six warrior in Skyrim that was less well armed than the twig person before her. 

“Oh yes I suppose I should have mentioned, It’s a bit of a surprise to see an entire castle armory in a woman’s office.” Pearl grabbed a sword off the wall. “I fenced in high school and meet Rose at a fencing tournament. Then I started practicing with other swords and swordsmanship styles. It really helps relieve stress.” she gave the sword a few swings and a jab before putting it back on the wall. “Everyone needs a hobby.”

Perri simply nodded “I guess. You know the New Yorker in my imagined that most people in the south would have a wall full of weapons, but I assumed they be guns not swords.”

Pearl laughed “Well even in the south swords have less restrictions than a gun. Now enough about weapons, we have something much more fun than swords. Paperwork.” Pearl reached into a drawer and pulled out a stack of paper a foot tall.

“I can’t tell if your being sarcastic of if you honestly believe paperwork is cooler than swords.” Perri said sitting down at a chair in front of Pearl’s desk as she sat behind.

“Then pen is mightier.” the bird lady chirped handing Perri a ballpoint. 

“God even my mother hated paperwork. Your something else Pearl.”

“Is that a compliment? Sign here, here, and here and initial this and that.” Pearl said marking each spot with stars. 

“I’m not sure.” Perri said “One paper down a million to go.”

A hour and a half later and a cramp in her hand Perri was done the paperwork was signed. Pearl and Perri left the office. “Ok right next door here is your office. It’s empty now but I’ll let you take a look in it and maybe get an ideal for how you want to decorate it. We’ll go shopping tomorrow and see if we can find some office furniture and decorations. It will also give us all a chance to get to know each other.”

The office was nice, exposed brick and hardwood floors with a large window overlooking the streat outside from its position on the second floor. “It's perfect.” Perri said staring out the window.

“From what Rose told me it’s nothing compared to what Diamond Inc has.” Pearl said stepping up next to her.

“True mother’s office was probably three times the size of this one. But this office is mine, for once this is something I will have to earn on my own. Sure Aunt Rose basically gave it to me but it’s all on me from here on. I have to prove myself and this will be where I do it. No one’s here to catch me if I fall. It feels liberating.” Perri said.

“That's almost exactly what Rose told me when we set up here office in this same room. That's why she left to to be free to succeed or fail on her own. Just to live her life.” 

“I think I would have really liked Aunt Rose. Thanks for putting so much trust in me Pearl. I can tell this place has alot of happy memories for you. I promise I’ll get this place back on its feet. No matter what.”

Pearl sighed. “I guess I should be honest with you. I wasn’t really happy when Greg first told me he was giving the company to you. But Steven ,that his and Rose’s son by the way, convinced me to give you a shot. I assumed you’d be a spoiled rich kid who expected to always get her way. Once we started communicating via email I realized you and Rose had a lot in common. That you were doing this for the same reasons she did. That's when I started opening up to the idea. I think with you were in good hands.”

“I can see why she left my family gets so caught up in running the business that they forget about everything else. Granny Whitney founded the company to give her family a better life than she had growing up, but she forgot it takes more than money to have a happy family.”

“Well I don’t know about the Diamonds but your a part of our little family. We’re dysfunctional but we love each other and no matter what we’re here for you.” Pearl said smiling down at Perri. 

“Thanks.” Perri wiped a small tear from here eye. “Now this is enough emotional crap for tonight can you show me my room?”

“Of course. You must be exhausted. From driving all day. Tomorrow is sunday so we’ll be closed since we can’t sell alcohol on Sundays.” Pearl said double checking her mental checklist for tomorrow “You can drop off your U Haul and I'll pick you up then we can meet up with the other girls to start shopping first we’ll go to find some furniture than anything else you need. Then we can-”

Perri realized Pearl was about to go into a long winded explanation of tomorrow's schedule, she needed to cut her off before she got any farther or she’d never shut up. “Pearl please it’s late and I need to unpack some things before I can go to bed. We can go over the complete itinerary tomorrow. Just pick my up from the u haul place like you said.” 

“Ok, follow me the apartment is on the third floor.” Pearl lead the out into the hall and up stairs. The top off the stairs ended with a small landing with two doors one on the right and one straight in front of the landing. “The apartment is on the right.”

“What's that one then right in front of us?” Perri asked. 

“Oh Rose used that one for storage.” Pearl said blushing a bit. Perri noticed the blush but didn’t feel like pushing the issue. Pearl handed a key to Perri. “If you would do the honors, I’ll give you the grand tour.”

Perri took the key and unlocked the door, the two walked into the room and Pearl flicked on the lights. “This is a entryway, you got a coat rack umbrella stand and a shoe rack as well as a small table for keys or whatever you’ll need before heading out for the day. Now follow me into the apartment itself.” 

They walked through a door and into a large open space. With large windows on the right and opposite end of the room overlooking the streets on the side of the club and in front respectively. “This is the living room and entertainment area. Rose loved the natural light the large windows let in but don’t worry they are tinted so you can’t see in from the outside very well and it use to have privacy curtains. While Rose took them when she moved we can reinstall some if you want. Also we placed the boxes you packed against the wall. What do you think?”

“This room alone is probably bigger than most apartments in New York.” Perri said looking around.

“This way leads to a hallway that connects the other rooms. Here on the left is a small dining area with a small table, nothing too fancy just a small place for a few friends to eat. Through the dining room is the kitchen it also connects to the hall. On the left is the bathroom, beyond that is was Rose’s study but you could repurpose it into just about anything and at the end of the hall is the bedroom.” Pearl lead them into the bedroom. “As you can see it has a window that looks out over the street out front directly over the front entrance. Again I’m sure Bismuth will reinstall some privacy curtains. She use to be our maintenance person but she left to start her own repair business. Or ‘repair bismuth’ as she calls it.”

Perri nodded trying not to think about how she technically had a woman in only pasties and a thong in her bedroom. ‘Thank god for her blanket’ she thought. “Thank you Pearl this place is great. I can set up my gaming equipment in Rose’s old study. And the living room is perfect for binge watching netflix. I think I will see what this Bismuth can do about those windows to get some more privacy. I’m a pretty private person so even if people can’t see me I’ll feel like they can.”

“I’m glad you like it. I stayed with Rose for a bit when we first moved down here and I spent so much time her that this apartment feels like home. I was afraid I’d be sad to see it go but instead I feel happy to see it being used again. It's like it’s gotten a second life. Anyway enough sentimentality, do you need help unpacking? I’ll be more than happy to help?” Pearl asked but before Perri could reply they heard her name over the walkie-talkie she was still carrying. 

 

“Pearl this is Garnet can you come down to the bar we’re running low on tequila.”

Pearl groaned. “Nevermind I guess I’m needed elsewhere.” She spoke in the device. “Copy that Garnet. I’m on my way, over.” with that Perri was left alone in the living room as Pearl left the apartment. 

“Damn I was going to say yes I hate unpacking. Oh well no point complaining.” She pulled out her phone and started up her playlist and got to work. With Centuries by Fall Out Boy filling the air she started tearing open boxes. 

Almost a hour passed as Perri taking things out off boxes and placing most of them on the floor around the room since she didn’t bring much in the way of furniture. She was pulling out her secret stash of toys, the kind you order anonymously online. She lifted a her personal favorite a green vibrator that had kept her company many lonely nights. 

“Hell yeah I got one just like that. Who needs a man when you have ten different vibration settings.”

Perri dropped her beloved toy and spun around to look at the voice behind her to see a latino woman looking through a box full of Perri’s panties. “Who the hell are you? Quite going through my underwear.”

The woman threw the one sexy lacy pair of panties the nerd owned back into the box. “Yeah we haven’t really meet. I’m Amethyst my sexy curvy ass rocks the pole and tries to hype up the crowd before one of the other girls go up there. I also collect sex toys so it’s always good to meet some else that does.” The woman stuck her hand out for Perri to shake. 

“I wouldn't say I collect them I’ve just been single for a while and needed something different. Why am I telling a stranger my masterbation habits?” She asked mostly to herself as she shook the stripper hand. Trying not to look at the lacy bra that on emphasized the woman's ample breasts.

“I just got a face that makes people want to tell me their darkest secrets. I got so much dirt on everyone it’s ridiculous. Don't worry though I always used my powers responsibly to help people. Or well I guess more like, most of the time I use them responsibly. Any way I came up here to see if you wanted help unpacking. I just did my last performance of the night and I can’t work the crowd if the crowd is like three drunk people at the bar and a Pearl’s got the only guy who looks like they may buy a dance. I figured my time is better spent sucking up to the new boss.” Amethyst explained.

“Well I guess the help would be appreciated but couldn't you have gotten dressed before coming up here?” Perri asked trying not to look at the woman’s cleavage in her lacy lingerie.

Amethyst chuckled. “Honestly I was going to just come up here naked but Garnet said you probably weren’t used to people being naked around you. Normally if I’m just going to be backstage I go nude. I mean I’m a stripper it’s not like my coworkers won’t see my vagina at some point. Plus at my apartment I don’t wear clothes. I’m a nudist.”

Perri blushed. “W-Well in that case thank you for being considerate of my feelings. I guess I should get use to seeing hot women naked if I want to run this place.”

Amethyst smiled “If you want I can strip now.”

Perri turned red as a tomato. “T-T-That won’t be necessary.” She said her nasally voice cracking a bit.

“Haha. Oh shit your red as hell. Damn I’m sorry Perri berry but your going to be too fun to tease for me to resist.” Amethyst had to wipe tears from her eyes she was laughing so hard.

“Oh shut up your clod. If your going to help me lets get started.” Perri said chucking a small empty box at her.

The two made pretty good progress even if Amethyst got distracted by some of Perri belongings. The two discussed various comic books Perri owned. Then Amethyst complemented Perri’s choice in video games and Perri offered to help Amethyst a gaming P.C after the woman said she always wanted one with Perri offering her membership into the ‘P.C master race’. While Amethyst was had a bit of a cruder sense of humor than Perri it wasn’t by much and soon the two strangers were laying in the middle of the floor surrounded by empty boxes and Perri’s junk.

“Well that was a hell of a lot better than the last time I helped someone unpack. Would you believe that the last person I help insisted we unpack in alphabetical order.” Amethyst said propping up on her elbow to look at her nerdy boss.

“Let me guess that person’s name started with a P and ended with a Earl.” Perri said looking at the stripper.

Amethyst laughed “Yep. You got her figured out already don’t ya.”

“Not much to figure out with that one. I would say she’s a prim and proper lady with a stick shoved up her ass but prim and proper usually aren’t associated with strippers. Um no officence.” Perri said realize that she was talking to a stripper.

“It’s cool hell prim and proper sounds like a insult to me, it's just another way to say boring to me. Bit of advice though there’s more to her than it seems. It seems like she’s got her shit together but trust me Pearl does not have her shit together. At. All.” Amethyst told her.

“What do you mean?”

Amethyst sat up. “Let’s put it this way, if mental and emotional issues had wings this club would be a airport. Everyone here is some kinda fucked up.”

Perri was quiet for a bit watching the ceiling fan in the room slowly spin. “You know that includes you too?”

Amethyst chuckled “You sure you need those glasses? Seems like you're already pretty good at seeing things.”

Perri took off her glasses and held them up. “That's because my nerd glasses buff my perception stat by eight but lower my charisma by three and my appearance stat by five.” She placed them back in place.

Amethyst smiled. “Aw come on Perri. I’d fuck you harder than the super bowl fucked up this city, traffic was shit for days. Seriously I’d eat that booty like a torta.” 

Perri sputtered and hop up off the floor red as a can of coke. “R-Right we should finish unpacking the last thing. Yep we should do that right now.”

“Oh your as fun as Pearl to tease. What's left I thought we got all the boxes?”

Perri cleared her throat and tried to will her blood away from her checks. “I still need to carry my mattress into the bedroom. I didn’t bring the frame since leaving was on to short of a notice to hire people to help me carry down almost fifty floors of stairs and I sure as hell couldn’t do it alone. So I’ll just sleep with it on the floor.”

Amethyst hopped up and stretched a bit. “Ok Perri show me to your bed.” She added a flirtatious wink.

With a blush Perri lead the them out back downstairs where her mattress was propped up against the wall. “You ready this shit is going to be a pain in the ass?” Perri informed her help. 

Amethyst whistled. “Damn girl this bed is big enough for everyone in this club to lay in. Hey that's not a bad idea. Seriously though what size is this?”

“It's called a Wyoming King its eighty-four inches square. I may be from a rich family but I grew up poor in foster homes before the Diamonds adopted me. I never saw the point in spending a lot of money on most things, but beds and computers. I like to treat myself to the best of the best. This is the second largest size mattress come in only thing that's bigger is the Alaska King but if your buying one of those everyone just assumes your planning a orgy.” Perri explained “It’s memory foam and I had adjustable base but as said I had to leave it.” 

“How’d you get this down from your apartment.” Amethyst said pressing her hand into the memory form. 

Perri’s mind flashed back to watching a mattress bounce uncontrollably down stairs like a slinky from hell as she chased after it on legs far to short screaming every cuss word she knew. “Very carefully” She lied.

“Ok let's do this, but if i fuck up my back your paying me workers comp.” Amethyst said grabbing her end of the mattress.

With a lot of effort and plenty of cursing the bed finally was drug into position in Perri’s new bedroom. Perri collapsed on it exhausted. “Done at last. Thanks Amethyst I literally couldn't have got this all done without you.”

“Yeah yeah I’m the best I know, just keep this in mind if your ever considering giving someone a raise. Now I need to get back to my place. See you tomorrow nerd.” Amethyst said leaving the room. 

Perri waved her goodbye and laid in bed thinking she imagined her Aunt Rose on her first night away from the diamonds. She understood why Penny Diamond had left to live here as Rose, but she didn’t understand why she let her family think she was dead. No letters no emails no calls or texts. Did she hate her family or did she only think about herself. Either way Perri knew she had to do better, She pulled out her phone and dialed a familiar number. 

The phone rang for awhile but right before it went to voicemail a groggy voice answered. “Hello?”

Perri was trying to think what to say and how to say it. Instead she just sat there in silence. 

“Who is this do you know it is almost four in the morning I won’t have time to go back to sleep thanks to you.” The voice said becoming more frustrated that was reminded Perri of being a young kid back from school playing in Yvette office as her mother chewed out incompetent managers. As a little kid Yvette seem like the most powerful person in the world. She thought that she never let anything get to her that she alway kept a level head. She knew now that wasn’t true at all Yvette just put on a brave face for her.

“I love you.” Perri wasn’t even aware she had spoken till the words left her mouth,

“Perri? Perri is that you honey? Please tell me your ok! Belle wake up!” Yvette begged.

“C-can you put me on speaker?” Perri asked.

“Sure sweety, here s-say something to your mom.” Yvette said

“Hey mom.” Perri said shyly

“Perri dear where are you are? Are you ok?” Belle Diamond asked sobbing.

“I love you both and I know you want the best for me but I need to prove to myself that I can stand on my own. I got a letter from from a old friend of Aunt Penny. I inherited a small business from Aunt Penny and I went to run it. Please let me do this on my own.” Perri said as she felt tears drip down her face. A moment passed before Yvette spoke.

“Show them what a Diamond is made of sweetheart.”


	3. Step out on to the stage

Ten a.m. the lights stream into the apartment above the Crystal Cove Club. The light signed in to the room painting it in the most soothing colors of light. The picture of a peaceful day.

“FFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!”

Or it would be if Perri wasn’t running around the room in a panic. She tore her oversized alien tee she slept in off as she tore through piles of clothes for something to wear. 

“When I told Pearl I’d meet to go shopping I didn’t know she meant early in the morning. I got four fucking hours of sleep goddamn it.” She grab a camp pining hearts shirt and ran to her shower tearing off the boy shirts she was wearing. She hopped into the shower in the apartment bathroom turning the water on and yelping as freezing ice hit her chest harding her nipples more than the gemstone her family was named after. “Dammit it should be law that all showers work the exact same. Why is each one different?” she almost scalded herself next as she attempted to put her considerable intellect to solve the riddle of the shower.

After a few minutes she found a temperature that was at least bearable. She quickly washed her body with the her bath supplies she had grabbed. Her phone beeped as she brushed her teeth. One new notification from Pearl of course. 

‘Hey Perri I am leaving my apartment now. Have you left to the U-haul drop-off lot?’

Perri replied while slipping on panties covered in little UFOs. ‘Yeah I’m leaving the club now’ she texted the lie as she put her jeans and converse on. Still topless she pulled her hair into its usual triangle using plenty of hair gel. Putting the shirt on was hard as the base of her triangular hair was wider than the opening for her neck but without much clothing options she couldn’t afford getting gel on it. 

Perri rushed down the two flights of stairs rushing out the back door and climbing up into the U-haul. Cursing Pearl’s early bird ass and driving down to the drop-off lot. A hour later Perri was walking out of the U-haul lot after filing all the exciting paperwork. Finding Pearl leaning up a what she assumed was her car. 

“Pearl is that a fucking Smart car.” Perri asked. 

“Yes it is I drive a Smart Car what's wrong with that?” Pearl replied hotly. 

“Everything.” Perri told her. 

“Oh well excuse me what kind of car do you drive?” Pearl asked smugly.

Perri blushed a bit she had just dropped her only wheels of at this place and Pearl obvious knew that. The bird woman had won this round. “Just get in and lets go.”

Pearl climbed into the driver seat adjusted her steering wheel and rear view mirror. Then made sure the side mirrors minimized any blind spots. Only than did she fasten her seat belt.

“Well Miss Pearl I’d say your doing excellent on your driver’s test so far. However I'll have to deduct points for driving a fucking Smart car.” Perri said pretending to mark a imaginary clipboard. 

“Were you born this much of a asshole or did you have to work at it.” Pearl asked looking both ways and turning on her blinker as she pulled out onto the road. 

“Years and years of hard work to get to level of asshole. I got a degree in sass. Now what's the plan. I’m sure you have a entire itinerary.”

“I do in fact. First we meet up with the others at a local restaurant for breakfast then we’ll go shopping for clothes. After that we’ll head to the local furniture store. Garnet will bring her mother’s pickup truck to put carry everything back to the club. We’ll let her go to pick up Bismuth, Garnet called her last night to ask if she could help. We’ll let them go unload the furniture and the rest of us we’ll go buy groceries. Then will go to the club and spend the day helping set up the furniture.” Pearl explained never taking her eyes off the road even at stops signs or red lights. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t write a schedule with the times allotted for each activity.” Perri complained.

“Check your email.” 

Perri pulled out her phone and found a email from Pearl she opened and found a detailed schedule of today’s events. “You’re shitting me.”

Pearl laughed. 

The two sat in relative silence for most of the drive with Pearl focused on driving and Perri watching the new city pass by her out the window. She hadn’t really had a chance yesterday as she was too focus on finding the club to notice the city. It was different than New York like she was use to. Even as they passed through the heart of the city the skyscrapers never quite managed to completely block out the sky. Also she knew New York street lay out was unique with straight roads and ninety degree intersections. This was a web of asphalt with no real rhyme or reason. In New York it was steel and concrete wherever you looked but here there was so much green with parks and gardens all over the place. To top it off there was none of the iconic yellow taxis she grew up seeing instead every car seemed to belong to the driver. In her research she heard Atlanta was obsessed with cars. The article claimed that what car you were driving was much more important that what you were wearing or what home you lived in. 

So why the fuck was her first drive in this car obsessed town a fucking baby blue smart car? Damn Pearl. They stopped at a red light and and car pulled up next to them blasting hip hop it was classic car with a deep rumbling engine that revved up in a challenge. Surly they weren't trying to race this golf cart. 

“That bitch.” Perri looked over to see Pearl gripping her steering wheel. “She thanks she’s so funny.” Pearl finished. 

Before she could question what was Pearl’s problem. The car’s window rolled done and a long pale almost white mane popped out. “Hey Pearl want to race for pinks?”

“Amethyst I would love to remind you how much better I am at driving but I don’t want to embarrass you in front of Perri.” Pearl told the other stripper. 

“I’m driving a fucking 77’ Fire-bird with a 8-cylinder hemi. You got a smart car, you really think you can beat me.” Amethyst asked incredulously.

“I could beat you driving a shopping cart.” Pearl told her smirking. 

Before Amethyst could fire back a new blue head popped out the window beside her. “Hey cutie when you want that lap dance I promised you?”

“Lazuli! um hey nice to see you. You look lovely today.” Perri said blushing. 

“I look good everyday. Sat next to me when we get to the restaurant.” With that the light turned green and Amethyst peeled off down the road likely to prove a point. 

“And you make fun of me for my crush on Rose.” Pearl told Perri as the nerd blushed red as the coca-cola logo on the building beside them. 

“I’ve got no idea what you talking about.” Perri tried saying. 

Pearl giggled for the next ten minutes on and off. Till they pulled into a small dinner type restaurant. Parking next to Amethyst’s car and a old truck that Perri assumed was Garnet’s.

Pearl and Perri walked in where and saw Garnet, Lapis and Amethyst sitting in a corner booth. Pearl waved at them and joined Garnet and Amethyst on one side leaving Perri to sit next Lapis just as she had suggested from Amethyst’s car. 

“For someone who claimed she could beat me you got here pretty damn slow.” Amethyst teased. 

“I was obeying traffic laws. I shudder to think how many red lights you ran.” Pearl returned. 

“Hey i don’t run red lights I just speed up once I see it turn yellow.” Amethyst said proudly. 

Pearl looked like she was about to continue when a waiter came up to them with menus. 

They ordered their various drinks and later food once the waiter returned. Perri asked a few minutes into the meal. “Pearl what exactly is the problem with the crystal cove? You said in your emails you ran it for almost a decade before you dug up Rose’s old letter to get my help. What changed?” 

Pearl sat her utensils down and pulled out her phone she spent a moment before handing it to Perri across the table. “Thats is a graph of the club since Rose’s death both revenues and total guests. We took a hit to numbers once Rose passed, a lot of people came to see her. She use to perform but stopped once she married Greg even though he said he understood if she kept dancing. She was a big part of the local LGBT community and a lot of guest came to just talk to her. Still we did good and made a profit even after she passed, but back than we use to be the only club that was open to anyone of any sexuality or gender. Now there are plenty of clubs like us. These new club have more money than us they pour thousands into marketing. All we have left are a few die hard likes Dewy whos been coming since he was just starting his political career, Rose actually was the one who encouraged him to run for mayor. If they stop showing up were doomed.”

Perri examined the file on the phone. A line graph making a nosedive. Two pie charts one dividing up revenue into door fees, drink sells, food sells, pole revenue and private dance revenue. The other listing dividing expenses like alcohol costs, bills, government fees and employee pay. There were a few others charts and graphs but they all told the same sad tell the Crystal Cove was not quite on it’s death bed but it definitely had one foot in the grave and the other on a banana peel. If Perri made one wrong move it could all be over in a instant. The good news was it was salvageable. Perri could already see a few rays of hope. 

“We need a big event to get people talking. I’ll need to tap into my own bank account to get a marketing campaign together, but that's fine I’m dedicated to this.” Perri said. 

“Greg’s loaded he’ll be happy to help if you ask.” Amethyst said. “Something about a restaurant chain using a song he wrote for their jingle and he sued the pants off of them. He knew how much the Cove meant to Rose so he’d yank that dough right out.” 

“Ok that's good I’ll see if he can’t loan me the money I’d don’t want to take his money without giving him something in return. Before we launch this ad campaign we’ll need something big to focus on.” Perri said. 

“Rose use to host pride events we had to call them off without her it was too much to organize them and run the club. Bringing them back would bring back old customers and new ones.” Garnet told her. 

“I remember hearing Rose was big on body positivity. Most strippers are contract works who pay the club to work in exchange for the tips they make. The Crystal Cove is the only club I know that hires it’s dancers full time we give the club a much higher percentage of our tips but it’s worth it for the steady income of the paycheck. Still it’ll be easy to get some more temporary dancers to perform for big events since we don’t have to hire them full time.” Lapis explained. 

“I always just assumed strippers worked at the club you see them at.” Perri said. 

“No were pretty unique in how we operate. Rose wanted the Crystal Cove to be a family and that practice of having dancers pay the club to perform meant it would be too hard to keep people long enough for that. Plus some clubs take advantage of it. If a performer complains about sexual harassment they just never agree to let them dance. Or they charge odd numbers like fifty-one dollars and make sure to take the twenty-six dollars but still try and call it a fifty-fifty split over time that can add up to thousands of dollars.” Pearl told her. 

“I mean it ain’t all bad most clubs are pretty fair with paying you and it lets you decide how much you want to make. Your pretty much your own boss so that's cool if you want to feel lazy one day you can totally take it easy and just not make as much. Plus you can make a lot more like that than we do on a good night. Still for us here it’s worth it to have a steadier pay.” Amethyst said.

“Okay so we get a few more girl to perform for the big night and market the shit out of it.” Perri rationalized.

“It might be a good ideal to hire a new girl full time. Nothing gets people excited to come to a club than a new girl.” Lapis told her.

“Yeah Lapis’ first night was the best we had in a long time.” Amethyst mentioned. 

“Ok we have a basic plan to save the Crystal Cove we can work on details later. For now let's focused on getting you settled in.” Garnet told Perri.

The group finished their meals and left unaware of their waiter scribbling on a napkin. ‘Crystal Cove. Pros- Hiring, good pay, everyone feels like family, accepts any sexuality or gender. Cons- being a stripper?’ 

“We’ll go get Perri some clothes at Lenox Square. Meet at the main entrance.” Pearl told them as they climbed back into the cars they came in confirming that it was Garnet’s truck. 

Back in the smart car Perri asked Pearl. “Why do I need new clothes? I have enough already.”

“Because shopping for clothes is one of the only things that all of us agree is worth doing. Lapis always looks for new dresses, Amethyst always has to buy herself a new pair of sneakers even Garnet can’t resist checking out the sunglasses. I personally like buying lingerie for work.” Pearl told her.

“Well I hate clothes shopping but I suppose if it’s a good chance to get to know the others it will be worth it.” Perri said.

“Well it also would be a good ideal to get you something other than tee with... what is that a green Canadian flag?” Pearl asked.

“This is a limited edition Camp Pining Hearts shirt only a few hundred of these were ever made.” Perri grumbled “Filthy pleb not even knowing the iconic symbol of the best show ever made.”

“Still it isn’t exactly club worthy. I’m not saying you need to dress like you’re going onstage yourself but a little more chic will help you fit in and not stand out too much to the guests.” Pearl explained. 

“I don’t care what clothes you put me in I don’t think I’ll ever pull off the cool look.” Perri complained.

“You could pass for a hip coffee shop millennial.” Pearl told her

“Ugh no way I’ll be gen z internet nerd if i have to choose.” Perri insisted.

“I’m sure Lapis can get you that look. She’s the fashion pro in the group.” 

After a few minutes of driving they pulled into the mall’s parking lot. They spent almost more time trying to find a parking spot but eventually they did. The others were just inside the main entrance.

“So what are we look are we going for with you Perri?” Lapis asked. 

“Pearl seem to think I need to be ‘more chic’ so I don’t stand out too much in the club.” Perri said shooting the bird nose woman a glare. “If I have to do this let's aim for internet chic.”

Lapis nodded before leading them into a store called Aquamarine’s. “First we get you some good quality bras and panties. As strippers, let's just say were experts in underwear of all kinds.” 

“Well if it isn’t my favorite bunch of girls. Who’s the fresh meat?” A very short woman in a what looked like a prep school dress and a posh accent came up to them.

“This is Perri. The Cove’s new owner.” Amethyst announced excited. 

“Oh my how interesting. I’m Aquamarine I sell only the best in women's lingerie and sleepwear.” The short pixie introduced herself with a curtsy. 

“Aqua’s a bitch but she’s got the best shit in town and always makes sure you find the perfect fit.” Amethyst said looking at a pair of lacy panties. 

“I know my greatness and will not accept anyone else not recognizing perfection. Now let's get you measured.” Aquamarine said walking towards the back of the store. Lapis gave Perri a little shove to get her to start following the tiny woman. 

Aquamarine lead Perri into a room changing room in the back. “Um I pretty sure I’m a A cup so I don’t think-” 

“You think your a A cup.” Aquamarine interrupted. “Which means you aren't sure. Bras are different one brand’s A may be a perfect fit while others are ever slightly too tight or too loose. Or maybe you're too stupid to handle wrapping a tape measure around your tits. Whatever the case I won’t have you fucking up my hard work because of your own stupidity. Take off your shirt.”

Amethyst was right she is a bitch still Perri was eager to get this over with so she just went with it. She placed her shirt on a bench. “This ok?”

The tiny demon looked Perri. “Yes that bra you're wearing now should be sufficient to measure in.” She pulled a foot stole over to Perri. “My goodness you desperately needed me. Look at this. Your straps are digging into your shoulders. Plus the band is too tight. Not to mention the terrible quality. Where did you get this travesty?” 

“I think my mom picked it up at Victoria Secret. I don’t really want to know what she got for herself there.”

“Figure those idiots would screw up. Once you become a chain like them it becomes all about quantity over quality” Aquamarine voice dripped with venom.

“Sounds like you have a personal vendetta against them.” Perri noted as the tape wrapped around her just below her breast. 

“I used to work for Victoria Secret but they fired me. Apparently I’m ‘too abrasive’. People with D cups come in and want to buy a double D and then they have the gall to get mad at me when i tell the that despite what their boyfriend said their tits aren't that big.” Aquamarine bitched.

“Where I've known you for only five minutes and they may have had a point with the ‘abrasive’ claim. Also shouldn't you be writing these measurements down?” Perri asked.

“I have a photographic memory. I know the measurements of all my clients from memory. And while I may be annoying but a poor fitting bra is worse. Once you walk out that door you can choose to never come back and thus never deal with me again. A poor fitting bra on the other hand will drive you insane every time you wear it and I guarantee whenever you're desperate for a bra to wear it will always be the worst fitting one that is the only one you have available.” She said measuring the breast them self. “Just like I thought your a thirty-four B cup not a A cup.”

“Oh I never really checked I just-” 

“Assumed that since you didn’t have giant porno tits you were flat as a ironing board?” Aquamarine interrupted measuring a few more places.

Perri looked at herself in the room’s mirror. “Are you sure I’m a B cup?”

Aquamarine spun around to face her so fast Perri was surprised she didn’t get whiplash. “Sweetie the last person to tell me I measured one of my customers wrong I took this cute bow out of my hair and STRANGLED THEM WITH IT! Understand?” She finished sweetly.

Perri hopped back from the outburst. “You strangle someone!?”

“Back at Victoria Secret and it isn’t like they died they just passed out. The brute deserved it. That's also why Lapis is such a good friend of mine. Now speaking of the dear get dressed and go have her help you pick out a nice looking bra. I’ll make sure we get the same one out of the back that's the perfect fit.” Aquamarine said returning the stool to its place against the wall. 

Perri didn’t need anymore motivation she threw on her shirt and got the hell away from the scary woman. She walked up to Lapis who was looking over some one piece lingerie. When she saw Perri walk up to her she pulled one off the wall it was hanging on and held up to in front of Perri. “Perri you have to buy this. It’s on sell.” It was a black with green accents almost see through teddie that only had lace between the panties and bra in the narrowest line possible.

“I don’t really think that's really my style.” She said blushing. That was way too sexy for her nerdy ass to wear.

“Yes it is it’s got green accents. It’d be perfect if you ever went on stage.” Lapis pleaded she really seemed to want her to buy that for some reason.

“You mean me strip. Lapis I get embarrassed to dance fully clothed alone in my room.” Perri said turning even reder. 

“You never know. One day you may decide ‘fuck it’ and hop up there. Come on your rich and it’s a good deal trust me.” Lapis assured. 

Reluctantly Perri agreed it wasn’t like it would make a dent in her bank account. Still she couldn't fathom a time she’d ever wear such a revealing garment but if it made Lapis happy it’d be worth it. The pair purchased a few more pairs of undergarments for Perri and after Aquamarine insisted Perri change into one of the new bras since her original was “subpar in every way” they left. 

“Okay now we need to get you some clothes to wear that suit your style.” Lapis said. “There’s a store that sells some weeb shit one the bottom level.” Lapis said leading them to the store she knew.

As soon as Perri walked through the doors she knew this was going to be one of her favorite places in this city. A Gundam statue as tall as Garnet was at the door. One wall was full of models and figures from just about every anime. Cards for various games in the counter. Posters and manga’s and even a bunch of old video games and a few classic consoles like the NES and N64. Lapis headed straight to the back where a couple of clothes racks were set up. 

“I saw something perfect for you last time I was here.” She said rifling through the clothes.

“What were you doing in here?” Perri asked eyeing the anime models. “I know you can’t judge a book by its cover but this place doesn't look like your style.”

“I was looking for a model of some anime character people tell me I look like. Plus I speedrun games and I was looking for a copy of ‘Super Mario 64’ to speedrun.” She explained. “Here you like DBZ?”

Perri nodded and had a hoodie thrown at her. It had kid Goku on the nimbus flying above the clouds with the tops of mountains sticking above them. “Damn your right this looks great thanks Lazuli.”

“We’re also get you this one.” The next one was a bit less Perri’s style. A patchwork of hentai women giving the ahegao face on the hoodie.

“Yeah… I don’t think so.” Perri said blushing. 

“Would you wear it if it was my face on it.” Lapis asked. “Something like this.” Lapis stuck her tongue out and let her eyes go crossed like she had orgasmed so hard her mind short circuited.

Perri blushed like a tomato if she could make Lapis make that face she’d wear a short of it everyday and tell everyone she meet. ‘Yeah I made her make that face during sex.’ It’d be her greatest accomplishment. “J-just focus on finding me more clothes.” She walked off blushing. 

Lapis bought a few shirts and hoodies, including the orgasm face one. Perri bought a few models and collection of wanted posters of the ‘straw hat pirates’ from ‘One Piece’

After that they went to a different store to buy pants this went fine till Amethyst found a mannequin with a ‘fat ass’ and started it spanking it till Pearl pulled her away. Then they went to the shoe store where Amethyst insisted she look best in converse. Lapis argued that Doc Martens would go better with the jeans they had just bought. Perri simply bought both. 

Last they went to a fancy apparel store that sold suits as Pearl insisted Perri need formal wear for business meetings. “I’m not wearing a dress. I look like a toddler in dresses.” Perri stated firmly. 

“Then buy a suit. I prefer to wear suits myself.” Pearl told her. 

Perri knew her way around this kind of store being stuffed into all kinds of suits for company events with her mothers. Pearl help her find somethings while the others where left completely out of their elements. “The hell is this?” She wrapped a piece of red cloth around her face “No one care who I was till I put on the mask.” She said in her deepest voice.

Perri pulled it off her face “That is a cummerbund it goes around your stomach.” 

Amethyst grab her belly “Yeah maybe your but definitely not mine. You can’t contain these curves.” 

“Can you act like a adult? Lapis I’m going to go try some of this stuff on your in charge. Lapis did you hear me?” Perri said poking Lapis who had her back turned to them.

“Oh, you think the darkness is your ally, you merely adopted the dark. I was born in it, molded by it. I didn't see the light until I was already a man; by then, it was nothing to me but blinding!” Lapis said in her best Bane voice cummerbund over her mouth. 

“Ugh” Perri snatched Lapis’ as well. “Garnet you’re in charge. If they misbehave feel free to put them on one of those children leashes.”

Garnet gave a thumbs up but didn’t look away from the sunglasses.

A few minutes later Perri came out of the dressing room she only saw Amethyst sitting in a chair playing with her phone. “Well what do you think?” She asked. 

Amethyst dropped her phone from her hands. “Lapis! Come here! Perri went from ‘Nice to meet you ma’am’ to ‘your daughter call me mommy to’!” 

“Amethyst! Don’t yell stuff like that.” Perri yelled herself.

“What do you mean by that Amethy...ths… woah.” Lapis stumbled over her words as soon as she turned the corner and saw Perri. Lapis started blushing as she looked the shorter girl. Perri was wearing a suit black pants white shirt jacket and a black tie. She looked amazing in it but more attractive was the difference in her face. She didn’t waver or blush even as both Lapis and Amethyst checked her out. “You look so confident.” 

Perri shrugged. “If I look good I feel good. A suit makes me feel more in charge. So I take it you like it? Maybe I should wear a suit every day. Hang out at a table in the club like some mob boss in a speakeasy. Of course I’d need a hot dame in my lap to complete the look.” She said smirking.

“I volunteer as tribute.” Amethyst said.

“Perri I literally couldn’t handle it if you wore that daily.” Lapis told her. 

“Fine I’ll save it for special occasions. Just for you. Let me change back and buy this shit.” Perri said. 

“Did she mean she wouldn’t wear it ‘just for you’ or that she would wear it ‘just for you’.” Amethyst asked Lapis. 

“I don’t know but I hope to find out.” Lapis said still looking at the door Perri vanished behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was pretty hard to write it just didn't flow like the other chapter for me but I like some of the interactions in it and and i felt it was important to actually describe their shopping day than just mention it happened in passing. after this I plan on starting to ramp up the story as Perri starts trying to really dig in to the inner working of the club. Anyway if there's anyone interested in beta reading or proof reading this let me know I don't really know how to ask but it'll really help I think. Lennox Square is a real mall in Atlanta. The geek store is based on a place in there and so is the fashion store. I also thought it was really wierd how strippers are paid I looked it up. please note I read two articles about how they get paid and one never mentioned the currency but the other article talked about their pay in pounds so I assume the stripper who wrote it is British so it may be different in America but as far as I can tell that's how it works. hope you enjoyed peace out pervs love ya.


	4. Start The Music

“What is this damn thing made of fucking lead?” Amethyst complained. 

“Less bitching more pushing.” Lapis told her. 

“Don’t furniture store have people for this shit?” Amethyst said.

“I have waited my whole life for a desk like this. No way am I letting some underpaid teenager scratch it before I even get to use it.” Perri told them

“Are you even pushing Nerd?” Amethyst grunted. 

“I’m am! What do you expect? I weigh a hundred and ten pounds soaking wet.” Perri grumbled.

“Ha I’d like to see you soaking wet.” Amethyst teased. 

The three girls shoved with all their might trying to get the desk in place while Pearl tried to angle it so it slid between the bookcase and filing cabinets already in the back of Garnet’s truck.

Garnet walked up and with one hand helped get the desk shoved up into the truck. A office chair still in the box over her shoulder. She placed the chair behind the desk and shut the tailgate. “Done. Pearl help me strap it down. You three take it easy and rest up.” 

Lapis sat down next to Amethyst car panting heavily. “I had my suspicions before but this proves it. Garnet isn’t human.”

“Damn Perri you’ve been here two days and this is the second time I almost fucked up my back helping you carry shit.” Amethyst sat beside Lapis on the asphalt of the parking lot. Perri sat on lapis other side.

“Not my fault your dumb enough to offer help. Why didn't we get this Bismuth girl to meet us here and help load up this shit instead of just having her unload.” Perri asked.

“Good point I figured Pearl and Garnet would be happy to see her as soon as possible. They were really close.” Amethyst told her. 

“I heard a rumor that Pearl and her use to date. That true?” Lapis asked. 

“No I got hired just a few weeks after she left. They didn’t date.” Amethyst said smiling enjoying they way the other two were hanging on her words. She paused for dramatic effect before spilling the tea. “They were fuck buddies.” 

“What!” “No way!” Lapis and Perri exclaimed simultaneously. 

“Yep she used to…” So caught up in the gossip neither noticed a tall skinny woman walking up to them.

“If you three are ready we can leave. Garnet is going to go to pick up Bismuth and your antics at the mall put us behind schedule.” Pearl noticed the blush and nervous looks on Lapis’ and Perri’s faces. “What were you all talking about?”

“The weather!” “Video games!” Lapis and Perri yelled contradicting each other.

“I was telling them about how you and Bismuth use to be friends.” Amethyst said.

“Yes Bismuth and I are old friends I wouldn’t have asked her for such help if she wasn’t such a…” 

“With benefits.” Amethyst interrupted smiling smugly.

Lapis and Perri shot her the look normally reserved for the kid who reminded the teacher they forgot to collect the homework. 

“...Oh.” Pearl turned red. “Well I suppose I should explain before your overactive imaginations convinces you it was something it wasn’t. It wasn’t long after Rose passed. I was dealing with the stress of running the club and Bismuth had been having a hard time at her company. Me Bismuth and Garnet meet to hang out being old friends we did this regularly. Garnet had to leave early and that left me and Bismuth alone in my apartment. We had complimented each other in the past mentioning we found the other attractive. So when I mentioned I was feeling so stressed I was desperate for some kind of relief she offered to… provide it. I made it clear I was only interested in a physical relationship and I didn’t want this to affect how our friendship worked. Bismuth was very mature about it. I felt Garnet deserved to know what was going on between two of her best friends but other than her no one noticed anything different in how we acted. For almost four years we met up about every other week to… well... de-stress. I then told Bismuth that I wanted to try dating and find someone I did share a romantic interest in. Bismuth never had romantic feelings for people. She never had any desire to find a long term partner. I knew she had a few other lovers while we were together. awae discussed it all at the very beginning so I didn’t mind her promiscuity. We parted on good terms and still hang out regularly just as regular friends.”

“Isn’t it kind of awkward? I don’t know if I could ever go from friends to lover back to friends without some lingering feelings.” Perri said.

“Well I don’t think anyone dose after years like that. Me and Bismuth must of had sex over a hundred times at least. Plus we did more than just have sex. We’d complain about the things we were dealing with. We shared a very intimate bond. I guess I shouldn’t say it was purely physical. I didn’t want a romantic relationship just a close confidant. That's what Bismuth was and still is. I just don’t sleep with her anymore. Still we can joke about when we use to have sex but Bismuth has been very mature about it. Still I would say Bismuth is my best friend I can tell her things I just don’t feel comfortable telling anyone else. Still I guess it’s only as awkward as you let it be. I don’t think just anyone can have a healthy friend with benefits relationship. You need to be emotionally mature and be sure to be honest with your feelings always. Set boundaries. For me and Bismuth there was no kissing outside of sex and no dates like dinner and a movie. If we did go out to eat or watch a movie we always invited other friends along to make it more of a group outing. Also we never did anything on special dates like valentines or each other's birthdays that made it feel too domestic for us. And of course it goes both ways those were my rules Bismuth had her own. Still what worked for me and Bismuth won’t work for everyone. Honestly I’m amazed we managed to make our arrangement work for as long as we did.” Pearl said.

“So if Bismuth asked you to go back to what you used to have or maybe even ask you to date would you? If you didn’t already have a girlfriend that is.” Lapis asked.

“I… want to say I wouldn’t but don’t know. It would be a mistake what I need has changed in the past few years. I’m the oldest girl at the club Garnet is the closest in age to me but I’m still a few years older. Bismuth is aromantic she has never had any desire to find a romantic partner. I however crave more romantic gestures and less sexual ones. If I was single and Bismuth offered I may not be mature enough to deny myself the short term satisfaction for the long term emotional damage it would cause me to suppress my romantic desires. Plus Bismuth and I make good friends but when I cry she cries, she’s never been good in helping me get over what was wrong in the first place. Don’t get me wrong it’s nice to have someone to comfort though it but my girlfriend wipes my tears and helps me find the reason I was crying to begin with. I can’t imagine not having her in my life. Have you seen her Perri?” Pearl said pulling out her phone. “Let me show you a picture.”

Perri took the phone looking at the she looked back at Pearl concerned. “Pearl. Did you clone my dead aunt?”

Pearl yanked her phone back. “I will admit Sheena does look similar Rose but their are also plenty of differences.”

“I thought the exact thing when I first meet her Perri. You definitely have a very specific type Pearl.” Amethyst teased the blushing bird lady.

“It’s no secret I found Rose attractive so is it all that surprising I find a woman who looks like her attractive?” Pearl tried to justify. “Now we’ve wasted enough time. We are almost five whole minutes behind schedule. Get up and let's go.” 

“Ugh yes moooom. Lets go Lapis.” Amethyst stood.

“Fine let's get out of here but when I meet this Sheena I’m getting a DNA sample.” Perri said hopping in Pearl’s embarrassment she called a car.

“Ugh why do I hang out with you all.” Pearl complained climbing into her car as well Garnet had apparently left while they were talking.

They went to the grocery store as planned as Pearl pointed out the the only food available was that in the small kitchen by the club’s bar and a vending machine in the break room. Amethyst pointed out she didn’t see a problem with that.

“She needs a well balanced healthy diet Amethyst. Not everyone can live off the diet of a opossum like you do.” Peal said.

“So she needs fruits and veggies and shit on it. Come on Lapis we’ll buy healthy shit you two but shit like meat and cereal or whatever.” Amethyst said walking off to the produce section.

“Hopefully they don’t make too big of a scene. Oh well it will make up some time we lost.” Pearl said.

Perri bought sugary children’s cereal and a box of honey nuts oats since Pearl insisted they were good for Perri's heart. “Good you need to make healthy choices and while I would prefer if you had listened to my other recommendations but at least it's a start. You are what you eat after- What are you doing.” Pearl watched in horror as Perri started putting multiple brands of energy drinks in the cart first Red Bull now she was adding Monsters.

“You are what you eat that's true but these are drinks. You don’t eat them.” Perri said moving onto the Nos. 

“That's not what I meant. Everything you put in your body is important for you health. Those drinks are terrible for your heart.” Pearl complained.

“Then I’ll eat Honey Nut Oats since there good for it that way they’ll cancel out like PEMDAS or something.” Perri said

“That's not how nutrition works. But fine despite your looks you are a full grown adult I’ll let you make your own decisions.” Pearl huffed.

“Thank you and despite your looks you do have tits.” Perri snarked back.

They bought a few other other things including chicken and ground beef though Pearl hung back telling Perri she she was a vegetarian. They then regrouped with Amethyst and Lapis at the checkout line with the two dumping a forest worth of fruits and veggies in the cart. “Damn you buy enough? Are you planning on cooking something with this?” Perri asked.

“Me and Lapis made a bet.” Amethyst said looking a bit unhappy.

“Yep and I won.” Lapis said smiling. 

Pearl rubbed her temples. “I’m scared to ask but what was this bet?”

“Amethyst bet she could find more produce that can be used as sex toys than I could find that could be turned into a bong.” Lapis said. “Never doubt a drug addict’s desperation to get their fix.”

“Recovering drug addict, Lapis.” Amethyst reminded.

“Yeah yeah almost two years drug free. Now give me.” Lapis stuck her hands out like a child getting candy on halloween.

Amethyst dropped her keys in her hands “If you wreck my car I’ll kill you.”

Perri place her items on the conveyor belt. “You bet to drive her car?” 

“Nope this is just part one of the bet.” Lapis said smiling ear to ear.

“That’ll be three hundred and eighty two dollars.” the bored cashier said.

Perri swiped her card “Well what was part two.” everyone but Pearl was staring at her practically drooling. “What is it you clods?” 

“That was super sexy.” Amethyst told her Lapis nodded.

“I just swiped my card what's so sexy about that?” Perri asked blushing.

“You just spent my rent on groceries and didn’t even flinch. That's hot.” Lapis said.

“Wow it’s almost like I’m rich as hell. Lets go lesbians.” Perri said pushing the cart.

“Hey I’m pan I’ll bang anything I can these two are the lesbians.” Amethyst said. 

It took a bit of effort to put the groceries in Pearl’s smart car but Amethyst’s car had the clothes stuffed in it. Fortunately Pearl’s analytical mind and obsessiveness came in hand as she stacked it all like a tetris pro.

“Okay let’s go and get to putting together furniture.” Perri walked over to the passenger side of Pearl’s car but instead saw a grumpy Amethyst sitting there instead. “Umm what are you doing?” She asked.

“Part two.” Lapis answered in Amethyst place. “Winner of the bet gets to drive Amethyst's car. Loser rides with Pearl.” 

“Why do you act like that's so terrible?” Pearl asked.

“Works for me. Even my tiny ass needs more legroom than that thing has.” Perri said walking over to the muscle car.

“Lapis get your ass over here.” Amethyst calls out she wave the blue hair girl closer to whisper. “I don’t care if Perri’s whole hand is in you and your having the best orgasm of your life. Don’t wreck my car. And if you cum your cleaning it. You gush like a geyser.”

“Don’t worry I’m just getting to know her. I’m taking things slow this time.” Lapis said. 

“Ok that's probably a good ideal. But if you do have sex see if she down for a threesome with us both.” Amethyst said. 

Lapis playfully swatted her shoulder. “Whatever perv. We’ll talk details later.” She left to go back to the muscle car.

“Lapis don’t be gone too long be back at the club in twenty minutes. Not a minute late we need to help Bismuth with the furniture.” Pearl yelled.

“Yeah sure I’ll head just take the long way to the club. Don’t worry.” Lapis shut the door. 

“You really going to head straight back?” Perri asked already stretched out enjoying her extra leg room.

“I’ll take the long way. The really long way. Ready cruise the A the right way.” Lapis put on a pair of sunglasses just to make herself cooler. “You don’t get motion sick do you?”

“Lazuli I’ve been in Pearl’s golf cart all day. I was about to fall asleep with her driving. I want you to try and get my blood pumping.” Perri told her. “Think you can do that?”

“Oh I think I can manage that.” Lapis cranked the car letting the engine rumble with the fury of all the horses begging to be free to run down the asphalt. “In more than one way.” Lapis added that last part under her breath. 

The Pontiac tires squealed as Lapis burned out for a few seconds before the tires caught and launched them forward. Lapis did two donuts around Pearl’s smart car before tearing out of the parking lot. “Hah eat our dust clods!” Perri scream in joy.

“Hell yeah Perri! Let's tear up this town.” Lapis tore down the street. While she did stop at lights and signs the moment she took off again she slammed the gas pedal down and peel away from each stop. Before long they were on the outskirts of the city in industrial districts. Lapis turned into a shady bar with a bunch of bikes parked outside.

“I know one of the people who hangs out here they’re probably passed out on a couch. Want to wake them up?” Lapis shoot Perri a devious smile. 

“Let's do it.” Perri returned with a smirk.

Lapis began doing burnouts around the corners as she circled, the bar. The exhaust began to backfire every few seconds the loud bang echoing off the walls of the surrounding factories. Lapis blasted the music as loud as possible. After the fourth lap Perri saw the door to the door swing up open an some burly bikes came out. “Umm Lazuli?”

“Fuck! They got their asses in gear faster than I thought.” Lapis spun around and pulled out of the bar’s parking lot and tore off down the road as fast as she could. 

Perri heard motorcycles revving up but they quickly faded as Lapis put as much distance as possible between them and the bar. “Lapis did we just piss off a biker gang?” 

Lapis laughed. “No way I’m crazy but not that crazy. They call themselves a biker club.”

“Yeah so does the Hell’s Angels. I saw a documentary about them once.” Perri said.

“Don’t worry I won’t get you killed on out first date together. I’d wait til at least the third date.” Lapis joked.

“Really I figured you’d be the kinda girl to do it on the second date.” Perri retorted.

“Just because I’m a stripper doesn't mean I’m a slut but your probably right.” Lapis said. 

“Are we still talking about getting me killed?” Perri asked coyly.

“I don’t know Perri you tell me.” Lapis offered back.

“I-” Perri phone beeped with the sound of a message the same sound as Snake’s codec from Metal Gear. “Ugh the bird wants to know where we are.” 

“How long has it been?” Lapis asked.

“Pearl claims it’s been a hour. It doesn't feel that long though.” Perri said as a second message came through. “She’s pissed but I think that's pretty much her thing. We probably fucked up her schedule.”

“Yeah I guess we should head back.” Lapis said a bit disappointed.

“Yeah…” Perri echoed.

“...”

“...”

“... After we get milkshakes that is.” Lapis said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last Chapter got a bit lengthy so I tried to keep this one a bit more direct. Also I don't know if I mentioned but Amethyst car is based on the a car my dad had. A Pontiac Firebird I think it was a 77 model. I loved that car. It was a rusting hunk of metal all my life but I dreamed of fixing it up when I got old enough. A few mouths before I was old enough to get my license he sold it for like three hundred dollars as scrap. That really drove a wedge between us since even though my mom was struggling to pay the bills he spent it all on himself. Fortunately the guy that bought it realized it was still in pretty good shape and turned it into a dragster. Oh well enough venting. Lapis is in love and Amethyst is in lust who will get the Perri-booty first? Find out in the next exciting chapter of drago- I mean how I learned to stop worrying and love the pole.


	5. How Much For A Lap Dance?

“Where have you been?” Pearl asked hands on her hips as soon as Lapis stepped out of the Amethyst’s car. 

“Don’t get your beak in a twist. I brought a peace offering.” Lapis said sipping on her milkshake shoving one ito Pearl’s face.

Pearl took it from her. “This isn’t over. I am very disappointed in your behavior and… Is this from that place next to Peach Creek Park?” Pearl took a sip. “I suppose so long as you don’t do it again.” Pearl walked back inside the club enjoying her shake. 

“Told you it would work.” Lapis smirked helping Perri out of the car by taking one of the cup holders filled with milkshakes. 

“You were right she did shut up as soon as she realized it was her favorite place. I guess should reward you for excellent plan. How about once i get a car I take you out for a ride?” Perri asked. 

“I'd like that.” Lapis said turing and hoping Perri doesn't notice her blush. “We should probably head in and make sure they aren’t fucking up your furniture. I mean I trust Bismuth she fixes house so i'm sure she can put together a desk but on the other hand Amethyst is in there.”

The pair walked through the door and into the club Lapis noticed a few of the two-way radios were missing. She grabbed one up. “Where you bitches at?” 

“We’re in Perri’s new office.” Garnet’s voice replied. 

They made their way to the second floor and to Perri’s offices. There the other girls were sitting in the floor surrounded by pieces of a desk. Pearl was going over the instructions Amethyst was lying down looking at her phone while Garnet and a large woman with dreadlocks wearing a tank top were sitting on opposite sides of pile of desk pieces. “Why the fuck is this so confusing? I can fix a house that on the verge of collapse but I can’t handle a damn desk?” The woman with dreads complained flopping backwards on the floor.

“Ummm hello you must be Bismuth. I’m Perri Diamond.” Perri introduced herself.

The woman flipped herself over with surprising grace for a woman who was built like a NFL linebacker. “Yeah that’s me. So your Rose’s niece good to meet you.” She shook Perri’s offered hand.

“How's it coming?” Lapis asked.

“Honestly not good. This desk is kicking my ass. I don’t know why it’s so complicated.” Bismuth said gesturing to the random assortment of wood and screws on the floor.

“Maybe if we followed the instructions we’d be done buy now.” Pearl snarked. 

“I don’t need directions, I own a repair company. Building shit is literally my Bismuth.” She replied. 

“I think it’s backwards.” Perri said looking at the picture of it on the box.

Bismuth shook her head while Garnet stuck her head under the three pieces of wobbly wood that was supposed to be the beginnings of the desk. “No way it can't be upside down the drawers open this way.” Bismuth gestured vaguely to the desk shaped object.

“Nope she’s right it’s backwards.” Garnet told them. 

Bismuth scratched her head. “How’d I manage that?”

“Here we brought milkshakes so take a break and maybe when we come back to it we’ll be able to figure it out.” Perri suggested. 

“Hell yeah! I was getting tired and I wasn’t even doing anything.” Amethyst said rushing over. “Oh and you didn’t fuck up my car did you?”

“Nope took good care of her.” Lapis didn’t mention that she probably burned all the tread off with her donuts and burnouts.

“Are you talking about my car or about Perri?” Amethyst whispered quiet enough that only Lapis could hear. 

“I have no ideal what you’re talking about.” Lapis said winking at Amethyst.

“Sure you don’t you sly dog.” Amethyst took her milkshake from her fellow dancer. 

The girls all sat around enjoying their shakes while Bismuth regaled them with tales of the old days when she still worked at at the Cove herself. “I remember when i first got on stage and danced. Turns out the pole wasn't installed properly and came loose on me. I almost landed on Pearl. Needless to say the next day I attached that damn thing with bolts damn near eight inches long. So if you ever need to remove that thing good luck.” She said finishing a story. 

“Well I don’t plan on moving the pole anytime soon so unless I can’t save this business it’s not going anywhere and I don’t plan on failing. How did Rose run this place?” Perri asked.

“Well she mingled with the customers every night. Since it was probably the first club that so LGBT friendly lots of people came to ask her advice about coming out to family or whatever else. There were a few times we’d get a kid in here who came out and parents kicked them out. Rose would get them a room at a hotel and make sure they were ok and didn’t hurt themself. She helped organized pride parades and even gave speeches at protests and shit.”

“Ok but that really has nothing to do with running a business.” Perri pointed out.

Pearl finished the last of her shake. “That's because Rose never really tried to run this business.” 

Every looked almost shocked. “Wow Pearl I never heard you say anything even slightly negative about Rose.” Lapis said.

“Yeah don’t you like worship the ground she walked on?” Amethyst asked.

Pearl huffed. “I will admit I can sometimes be blinded to her flaws but even I can admit getting her to do any form of work was impossible. When Rose ran this place expenses were through the roof. We gave out free drinks to gay people who found out there crush was straight, food to collage kids, and free lap dances to celebrate coming out of the closet. It was fun and I liked that Rose was so kind but I can’t deny it cost a lot of money. Still enough people came in to cover the costs and turn a profit.” 

Bismuth nodded her head. “I use to tell people it was like trying to fill a bucket with holes in the bottom. If you try to fill it with a garden hose it’ll all leak out faster than it fills up but if you try to fill it with the water at Niagara Falls it’ll fill up faster than it can leak out but it won’t stay full once you step away.”

“Great so that's no help.” Perri lamented.

“Well there was one thing Rose did that may help. Every few months she did evaluations for all the employees.” Bismuth suggested.

“That's a great ideal I could bring out the old evaluation forms.” Pearl said excited at the prospect of more paperwork.

“How did you do that?” Perri asked.

“Well me and Rose would go around and check the other employees. Have the bartenders show us how they pour shots and order some cocktails and mixed drinks. Rose would test the doorman by having some of her friends try to sneak in. but the main they we checked was the dancers would perform for me and her and we’d evaluate them.” Pearl explained.

“Sounds like more work to me.” Amethyst complained. “Plus I’m not really interested in giving you a free lap dance Pearl.”

“I’m a dancer to. I can’t do the evaluations anyway since I wouldn’t be able to evaluate myself. Perri will have to do it.” Pearl told her.

“What! I don’t know the first thing about stripping.” Perri said blushing.

“Neither do most of the customers. Just rate it by how sexy you find the dance.” Bismuth said.

“Wait we're dancing for Perri? Hell yeah!” Amethyst cheered. 

“Looks like you’re gonna get that lap dance real soon.” Lapis winked.

Perri blushed red as a tomato fortunately Garnet spoke up saving her from further embarrassment. “We may need to call in the best so she has an example of a perfect dance.”

“Oh yes plus she can give the others some pointers.” Pearl said.

“Um thanks but I’m already a damn good dancer.” Amethyst said. 

“She’s the best trust me you can learned a lot.” Garnet told her. 

“Who is it?” Perri asked.

Garnet smirked and lowered her glasses to look over the top. “You’ll see.”

“Ooooookkkkkkaaaayyy? If you say. We better get back to this desk unless we want to be here all night.” Perri suggested

“You right let’s get down to bismuth.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They worked all day to get the Perri’s office and her apartment furnished. After a long day though Perri was ready to finally to unwind. The others left and Perri was eager to relax and play some her her beloved video games. She walked through the club turning off lights leaving only emergency lights required by law to illuminate exits in case of a fire. She noticed for the first time how creepy this place could be. Long corridors now dimly lit by the soft glow of red emergency lights. It reminded her of some survival horror game and she half expected the ghost of aunt Rose to appear and eat her soul. Still she tried not to let her paranoia get the best of her she head up the stairs towards her apartment. As she placed her foot on the first step she heard a clanking coming from the lobby. Her blood ran cold as she kick herself for not asking Pearl if anyone ever died in this building.

“H-hello? L-look if you are a g-gghost how about we strike a deal you don’t s-spook me and I won’t call a priest on your ass.” She said uncertainty in the dark. She walked cautiously towards the lobby. She slowly peaked her head out and peered into the darken lobby it sounded like the clanking of glass so she cautiously made her way silently towards the bar. She made it to the counter and looked around. There was no glowing green ectoplasm or any hazy translucent apparitions at the bar. With a sigh she turned turned to leave.

“Oh hey Perri.”

Perri screamed as fell on her face she quickly flipped herself to face her paranormal end lamenting not bring a vacuum to defend herself from the dead, If Luigi could clear out a mansion she could handle a haunted strip club she was better than that wannabe Mario. Instead of a dead face of a ghost she saw a Hawaiian face and blue hair. “Lazuli! I thought you were Aunt Rose trying to possess my body to walk among the living again!” 

Lapis laughed “Shit. Sorry Perri that was funny but I probably shouldn't be wandering around the club this late.” 

“Yeah especially clinking glasses like my name is Zak Bagans investigating a haunted strip club! Why are you still here?” Perri asked still a bit pissed at almost being scared to death on her second day in this city.

Lapis blushed uncharacteristically nervous. “I wanted to talk to you but I chickened out. I was going to drown my sorrows in a few shots before getting a Uber home.”

Perri calmed down seeing Lapis in a unusually vulnerable state she stood up from the floor and sat down at a stool. “Well I’m here now and judging by your sad face this is something you really want to get off your chest.” 

Lapis sighed. “You’re right I need to say this just give me a sec.” She poured a shot of tequila and downed it. “Ok a little buzz will help me say this and that was like my third shot. Perri Diamond. I like you. Fuck it were not in middle school. I love you. I’ve only know you for a few days but I love how cute you look like a teddy bear I want to cuddle with but could also fuck. It’s a ridiculously hot combination of innocently cute and sexy. Plus you’re funny, sassy, snarky, but somehow it’s never felt vindictive or mean. It’s just… you. I feel like you don’t try to be someone your not.”

Perri blushed. “Well you’ve been extremely fun to hang out with as well and I definitely have had a bit of a crush on you since I first saw you on stage. You were so sexy but also so passionate so energetic. I loved it and I love you. So do you want to go on a date some time?” 

Lapis took her next drink straight from the bottle. “I want to go out with you like you wouldn't believe but I can’t. I’m still recovering from a pretty nasty relationship It’s been almost three years and I think I’m about ready. Just I want you to know I’m a bit of a flirt on stage but with the customers it’s just part of the show but with you it’s real. I’m going to see my therapist tomorrow and I want to see what they think.”

Perri looked down at the bar disappointed. “That sucks, but I get that. Pass me a soda will you. I can’t drink alcohol but I need something to sadly stare down into.” 

Lapis laughed but it didn’t quite reach her sad eyes. “You want me to pour it in a glass so you can look like a sad old man drowning his sorrows at the bar?” Perri nodded and Lapis filled up a glass with coke and passed the fizzy beverage to Perri.

Perri took a few big gulps of it downing half the glass in one go she sat it down and they sat in awkward silence. Lapis was about to leave taking the silence as a sign Perri wanted to be alone when her short friend started talking again. “I’m glad you told me i would have driven myself crazy trying to figure out what we were if you kept flirting. Remember when I asked Pearl who she could be just friends with someone she use to fuck? I asked because I was in that situation to kinda. There was this girl in high school I use to fuck we were good friends then one night we got drunk and had sex. After that we did it regularly. Officially we never dated and I always wondered what we were. She never took me on dates or called me her girlfriend but if anyone else acted interested in me she would get all jealous. Her family was in the military and eventually her dad got moved to another base and her family moved to. I realized just how much she was controlling my life and texted her that I couldn’t keep being with her as she was telling me we could still sext and shit. She just tried to control my life and I realized I couldn’t let anyone do that not my parents not friends not society and definitely not some girl who couldn’t even figure out if we were just fuck buddies or soulmates.”

“Yeah that’s how my ex was always having to micromanage my life. We fought a lot she was stronger but I played dirty we both brought out the worst in each other.” Lapis held her glass up “A toast to realizing we deserve to be happy.”

Perri laughed “Cheers to that!” She clinked her glass of soda against the bottle of tequila.

“You good?” Lapis asked. She felt pretty conflicted about leaving a girl who was in AA sad and alone in a bar.

Perri could apparently read her like a book. “I’m as good as you if you promise not to go out and get high I promise not to get drunk. If it make you feel better feel free to lock all the alcohol up. I told Pearl I don’t want a key because of the whole recovering alcoholic thing.” 

Lapis nodded and did just that the last thing she needed was to make it too easy for Perri to relapse even though she seemed to have no interest in drinking. Lapis gave Perri a awkward hug it just felt like the right thing to do but she felt like she was trying to hard to not make it romantic. She left to go back to her empty apartment.

Perri sat there for a bit before heading up to the apartment she turned her playlist of sad music as she threw herself still in her clothes from the day into bed.

Lapis meanwhile walked out into the parking lot and with a few tears in her eyes pulled out her phone to request a Uber but her hand was stopped by another hand that grabbed her. Lapis looked up from her phone and was relieved to see Amethyst. “Hey.” She told her shorter dancer friend.

“Hey yourself. I had a feeling you were going talk to Perri tonight. You always do stuff your nervous about before your appointments. So how’d it go?” Amethyst asked concerned.

“I told what I told you. That I wanted to but couldn’t date. She took it well. She was sad but understood.” Lapis said wiping her eyes.

“Shit ok here’s what’s up. You're not going to back to mope alone in you house. You can crash with me and my roommates. We’ll stay up late eating ice creams and watching stand up till your puking up rocky road while laughing like the Joker.” Amethyst told her leading to her car.

“Somehow that sounds like a less healthy coping mechanism than popping pills but fuck it.” Lapis said letting herself be dragged into the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this one took forever but here it is. work has been crazy I pretty much don't know what days were working and what days were off. but still I won't lie and say there wasn't time to write but getting words out felt like pulling teeth. Normally I can't get a page or two typed up even if I'm not felling it but not this time around still I'm going to post this then immediately start the next chapter. next time on H.I.L.T.Q.W.A.L.T.P. (That rolls off the tongue) Lapis wakes up to next to Jasper lol. Or dose she? Tune in next episode to find out.


	6. Rocky Road and Beer

“Fuck” A girl groaned rolling over in her bed. Only to roll off what was actually a couch and onto the floor. Fortunately she landed on something much softer than hardwood. 

“Fucking shit Lapis! Get off me!” A woman with a mane of white hair and red tattoos on her arms groaned. 

“Sorry Jasper.” Lapis said getting off the other woman. “Why are you naked?” She looked down at herself. “Why am I naked?” 

Jasper got up. “The same reason you’re naked girl. Why do you think two sexy women would wake up naked next to each other?” She said wiggling her eyebrows over her red tribal facial tattoos. “Don’t tell me you forgot.”

Lapis stood there not bothering to cover up it wasn’t like this woman haven’t seen her naked plenty of times. She blushed as it all came back. The ice cream, the comedy specials the drinking game where she took a shot every time Amy Schumer made a joke about her vagina which of course left her completely wasted. The way she one minute she was looking into Jasper’s dumb face debating punching it then the next minute she was on her back naked and moaning. “Fuuuccccckkkk! I’m sorry I shouldn't have done that. That was a really dumb decision.” 

Jasper nodded. “Yeah pretty much the whole night was a conga line of dumber and dumber decisions. Still don’t worry about it we had fun and that what’s really important.”

“No it isn’t I’m in love with someone else I should've been more mature. And I really should not have used you like that.” Lapis said utterly humiliated at her drunken behavior. 

Jasper hugged her their naked bodies pressed together. “Hey it’s okay. You needed to unwind and I was happy to help with that.” 

Lapis smiled at Jasper. “Thanks. Anyway I’m sorry I puked on you.”

Jasper shrugged. “Eh you puked on yourself to so I’ll call us even. And as for using me don’t feel bad everyone bums beer off me but your just about the only one who pays me back. Just replace the ones you drank and we’re good.”

“Thanks for flipping me over on my side so I didn't drown in my own barf. I felt like shit sorry if I kept you up moaning all night. All that beer and ice cream fucked my guts up.” Lapis said. 

“Hey I’m use to dealing with drunks. I live with Amethyst remember. Look on the bright side at least we didn’t fuck. I don’t need that kinda drama.” Jasper said leaning against the couch. 

“Yeah that would have been real awkward. So what’s the damage on my clothes? I need to go to my therapist.” Lapis asked.

“There toast I’m afraid you barfed almost a pint of ice cream and six pack of beer on them. I’ll throw them in the trash with mine. You can borrow mine they should fit were about the same size.” Jasper told her.

“Ok I’m going to take a shower. Just lay them out somewhere and I’ll throw them on.” Lapis said heading towards the shower.

“Amethyst id in there. You know she takes forever so I hope your not in a hurry.” Jasper called out.

“I am so she’ll have to deal. Thanks J.J.” Lapis said.

“I told y’all either call me Jasper or Skinny not Jasper Jr. or J.J.” The scrawny girl called out. As the door shut Lapis stuck her hand out to flip her off. “Bitch.” Skinny said smiling and shaking her head at her old friends antics. 

Lapis walked in to the bathroom which was all ready steamy and filled with the off key singing of some Spanish rap song. Lapis walked opened the stand up shower. “Move over bitch I don’t have time to wait for you preform a entire concert worth of bad rapping.” 

Amethyst stepped to the side to let Lapis in. “Well good to see you’re back to your usually bitchy self how you feeling? What was Skinny yelling about?” 

“I feel off the couch and landed on her. Why was she sleeping on the floor anyway?” Lapis asked as she reached for the shampoo in the cramped shower.

“She wanted to be nearby if you need anything. She always babies you.” Amethyst said.

“Yeah it’s kinda weird.” Lapis said lathering her hair.

“You know why don’t you?” Lapis shook her head. “Dude she still feels bad for hooking you up with her sister.” Amethyst said. 

“I told her I didn’t blame her for that. It was mine and Jasper’s faults for staying together when we realized we only brought out the worst in each other. Move over so I can rinse my hair.” Lapis said as the two had to awkwardly dance around each other to get the water they needed to bathe.

“You know how she is she tries to play the cool aloof girl who doesn't care but she really stresses over other people’s problems. Hey does this bring back memories?” Amethyst asked.

“Of sharing this cramped place with you bunch? Yeah. It really makes me appreciate my shittly apptment.” Lapis said as she was hip bumped by the Latina for access to the shower head.

“Awe we had great times. Like remember that first new year’s you were here.” 

“No I’m lucky I survived that night without alcohol poisoning. How about Thanksgiving where you made ‘Mexican Turkey’? Remember how good awful that was. Turkey and dressing aren’t supposed to be spicy or be made with refried beans.” Lapis said chucking. “Skinny had to go to hospital to have her stomach pumped.”

“Hey those turkey tacos were pretty good.” Amethyst defended.

“And for ever turkey taco there's a ramen nacho. Remember the Ramen Nacho. I hear the government uses it to torture terrorists.” Lapis said yanking the body wash from the other woman’s hands.

“Hey it wasn’t that bad no one uses it for torture.”

Lapis scoffed Amethyst got defensive over her worst food concoctions. “Yeah only because the U.N banned it.”

“Okay wash your ass and get out of my shower if you’re not going to appreciate the culinary arts.” Amethyst retorted. 

“Ok Gordon Ramsay I’ll lay off. I do owe you for letting me crash here.” Lapis said. 

‘Yeah I’m a fucking saint seriously your welcome here anytime. You need a ride to you therapist?” Amethyst asked.

“I’ll bum one from Skinny Jasper or Carnelian. I got another mission for you. I need you to check up on Perri.” Lapis told her. 

The two had finished up there shower and climbed out Amethyst saluted. “Yeah ma’am General Lapis. How do you want me to do that?”

Lapis threw two towels at her friend and grab two for herself. “Work that charm. Play video games, watch littlest butler, take her to Vortex for burgers I don’t know your better at cheering people up than me.”

“Better not take her to the Varsity she’d have a panic attack getting yelled at over a hot dog.” Amethyst said wrapping all her hair in the second towel.

Lapis laughed. “Yeah bad ideal. Get her some nice soul food.” 

Amethyst lit up “Hell yeah she’s a yankee she's probably never had soul food. But in all seriousness you know I’ll offer to cheer her up with sex. I mean I’ll make sure she knows it’s just one fun night I’m looking for but it’s up to her. She didn’t sound to thrilled at the prospect of having what Pearl and Bismuth had. I want to know if it’s cool with you. I’m not trying to steal your girlfriend I just want to take her for a test drive.”

Lapis nodded. “I don’t mind. Like you said if she wants to have a no string hook up with you that's fine with me. Just make it clear what you want. I know you always do but she told me some personal stuff last night. It’s not my place to tell what she told me but she had people string her along before and she really doesn't like it.” 

Amethyst looked examined Lapis’ face for any sign she wasn’t sure about letting her try to hook up with her crush. She saw none. “Ok I’ll shoot my shot when I see her. Oh and I just wanted you to know I know you went by the ‘broken spoke’. I get it you were excited to show off for Perri and did donuts around the bar. I told Big Jasper it was me but I don’t think she bought it.”

Lapis paled a bit. “Is that why you brought me back here?”

Amethyst shrugged. “I knew you’d be all mopey and I wanted to try and cheer you up but on the off chance Jasper went to your apartment you’d be here was a plus. She promised Skinny she wouldn’t go looking for you but even though she doesn't like lying to her sis it wouldn’t be the first time she did.” 

Lapis nodded. “You think you could swing by?”

Amethyst nodded “I can’t but It’s on Pearl’s way I’ll have her check on your pad.”

“Your the best. I need to finish getting ready. You still keep my spare toothbrush in the medicine cabinet?” Lapis asked she got a nod in reply and went to retrieve it. Amethyst left the room she always brushed her teeth after eating which was probably good since Lapis smelt pancakes and that meant Amethyst would dump half of a bottle of syrup on her stack. She figured she’d skip breakfast her stomach still felt like a mad scientist's chemical experiment from last night. She brushed her teeth and walked out and found a some of Skinnys clothes on table by the door. She walked into the kitchen and dining area of the small house. “Sup Skinny, Carnelian. Who wants to give a crazy girl a ride to the shrink’s?”

Carnelian who was finishing the last of her pancakes offered. “I can take you Lappy. It’s on the way to practice. You want some pancakes?”

“No I’m still fucked up from last night. Speaking of which, Skinny I didn’t take the last of your clothes did I?” Lapis asked the naked girl.

“No I’m off at the tattoo parlor today.” Skinny said.

“Cool. Fuck pants than am I right?” Lapis said. Carnelian owned the place a small house out near the edge of the perimeter. She posted the ad looking for other female nudists like herself looking to rent out the spare bedrooms. Fortunately they all ended up getting along really well and the three girls became fast friends. Skinny worked in a tattoo parlor and Carnelian rented out one other house to supplement her band’s money from gigs. 

In a few minutes Lapis was in Carnelian’s car and soon was dropped off at the door to a few offices in a building. Amethyst walked in and up to the receptionist who saw her and perked up. “Lapis always good to see you. You here for your appointment?” 

“As much as I love you guy’s company I’m too busy to stop by for any other reason give me the paperwork Rhody.”

Rhody smiled and handed Lapis the standard paperwork with a clipboard and pen. Right before Lapis walked off to find a seat to fill out her paperwork a short girl with bangs over her eyes came out of the back. “Rhody don’t forget Lapis is scheduled for today.” She paused a moment before noticing Lapis. “Oh hello Lapis. Rhody Lapis is here make sure to give her the form she needs to fill out.” 

“I already did Padpa.” Rhody told her.

“Make sure not to give her the pen’s that out of ink.” Padra suggested before ducking back into the employees only section she came from.

Lapis made a few circles with the pen to test it. “Guess which pen you gave me.”

Rhody pulled a new pen from her desk. “I have no ideal how she does that always late but right. Here’s a new pen.”

Lapis filled out her paperwork which at this point after year of coming herS was just some insurance crap and basic medical questions. It wasn’t long before she was done and had the papers returned and was left to just wait.

About ten minutes later Padpa came back out. “Miss Lapis were ready to see you now.” 

Lapis walked up to her she stood there next to Padpa for a few moments before the girl acknowledged here. “Hey Lapis please follow me.” she lead her to the office of her therapist there were a pair of conjoined twins who saw some of the patients as well. They seemed like nice people when Lapis had saw them out in the lobby a few times but she always saw a older woman who reminded her of her grandma. “Mrs. Flo is ready for you go on in.” Lapis walked in to the office of her therapist. Her real name was Florence but she insisted every just call her Flo or Mrs. Flo. 

“Miss Lapis it’s always a pleasure to see you deary please have a seat.” Mrs. Flo offered with her sweat smile.

“Thanks Miss Flo I’ve had a pretty busy past few days and I can’t wait to tell you about them.” Lapis said she remembered she use to hate coming here but it was part of her drug rehab so she had no choice. Poor Flo had to spend the entire session just trying to get Lapis to talk. The first session Lapis told her she wasn’t interested in her help and refused to speak the rest of the sesion. Mrs. Flo just talked about her hobbies instead occasionally asking Lapis if she had ever tried one particular hobby. Next session Mrs. Flo brought her photo album and showed Lapis that did the trick. Mrs. Flo had lived a exciting life, battlefield medic, engineer on a ship farmer, to therapist. Lapis had a lot of questions about her all the things she’d done and her spouses. Mrs. Flo was a polygamist who was ‘married’ to six people. Mrs. Flo pointed out none of the marriages were official but they exchanged rings and considered themselves married. Finally Lapis broke and started asking her questions about her various husbands and wives. How they meet, what they were like, what were her various jobs like. Before long Lapis was laughing and talking about her own family at the time she was in between jobs. Amethyst had offered to help her get a job at the Crystal Cove but Lapis was hesitant to become a stripper. But of course surprise, surprise, exoctic dancer was one the many hats Mrs. Flo had worn and she was able to answer a lot of Lapis’ questions about the job. The most important thing was it proved to Lapis she could have healthy relationships even if she worked a pole.

“That's good sweetie you’ve come a long way since we started. It’s great to see how much you’ve healed since we first meet.” Flo said smiling. 

“Yeah I must have looked a mess that first day.” Lapis said sadly.

“You were skin and bones from that poison you were addicted to. You had bags under your eyes they just look so tired. Not just from lack of sleep but emotionally tired as well. Now look at you you’re a gorgeous young lady with a happy sparkle in your eyes. So what's here name?” Mrs. Flo asked.

“Her name is- Wait how’d you know I was in love?” Lapis asked.

“I’ve been in love enough times to recognize the look on your face as love. So tell me about her.” Mrs. Flo said in that sweet ganny tone that reminded Lapis of freshly baked cookies.

“Well it all ties in heavily with work so I better start there.” Lapis said. “It was about a month ago."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lapis let her head drop to the table in the meeting room. Pearl normally starts some coffee brewing before these things but not today. The girl with a bird beak for a nose had left Lapis to suffer without her coffee. The coffee maker bubbled as it worked to provide her with relief but it was the first day of a new week and Lapis was exhausted. She woke up late and was grumpy of all the days for Pearl to pick to have a big meeting this was the worst one possible for Lapis. 

“Hello everyone! Thank you all for being here!” pearl chirped oblivious to her audience’s suffering. “We have some big things to discuss.”

“Like what your nose.” Lapis snarked.

“Lapis please this is important.” Pearl turned to Garnet next to her. “It’s not that big is it?”

“I know these meeting seem pointless at times.” Garnet told them ignoring Pearl trying to measure her nose. “But let me assure you this is important. Lapis your Coffee is done get a cup and sat back down. I need you all focused.” 

Lapis did as she was told while the coffee was welcome Garnet actually talking at these meeting was unusual enough to wake her up itself. Amethyst was next to her also perked up drinking a energy drink she took a few big sips before focusing her attention on Garnet and Pearl up at the front of the room. Around them was all the employees. Part time D.J Sour Cream, bartenders Sadie and Lars, cook Jenny, even almost all the part timers were here a few Lapis noticed normally didn't work these days. This meeting must be big if they called everyone in.

“Ok everyone I know you know the club hasn’t really been doing very well. You see the empty lobby every night.” Pearl said looking extremely uncomfortable.

“We’re getting new a new owner.” Garnet said calmly.

“Garnet! We agreed we’d ease into that.” Pearl chastised.

“Sorry I panicked.” Garnet replied.

The room erupted into shouted questions and whispered rumors.

“Your selling out?”

“Are we going to be fired?” 

“Are you going to try and bang the new owner to?”

“Everyone please calm down! Let me explain!” Pearl yelled. It quiet for a moment. “Thank you. we’re not selling out. No one is being fired or anything and I’ll still be the manager but I’ll just have a boss over me who actually runs the place. Up until now Greg has owned the place but he doesn't feel comfortable in a strip club his late wife ran. Before she died Rose’s estranged family adopted a daughter. Rose apparently heard the kid was a lot like herself and decided she wanted to give her the chance to run the club. She gave me a letter to send if I ever felt like becoming too much to handle on my own. I swore I would keep Rose’s legacy alive by keeping this club going and I wouldn’t need some kid to help me do it. I promised myself I’d never send that letter.” Pearl paused going from her confident vow to Rose to a shy admission. “A few weeks ago I sent that letter. I have been in contact with Miss Diamond and she is interested in taking ownership of the club but is understandably apprehensive about leaving everything behind and starting a new life thousands of miles away but I think she will accept.”

Amethyst looked worried. “You think? What if she tells you she isn’t interested?” 

Pearl looked at all the scared eyes watching her with interest. She wanted to reassure them tell them not to worry but they deserved the truth. “Then it’s been a pleasure working with all of you.” 

That caused the whole room to explored into a cacophony of shouts. 

“What does that mean?!”

“Experience as a exotic dancer doesn't look great on a resume!”

Lapis was not having this. “Quiet.”

“I’ll have to go back to my family’s pizza place! I’m so tired of making pizza!”

“Me and Lars just quiet our side jobs at the Big Donut!”

Arguing won’t help. “Shut up people!”

“How can you do this Pearl? Your just going to pawn us off to someone else!”

“How can you betray us!”

Pearl looked like she was about to cry.

Lapis shot out of her chair and hopped on to the table. “I SAID SHUT UP YOU COCKWAFFLES!!” That got their attentions. “Listen up!”

“Whys should we listen to you?”

“Because I’m the loudest bitch in her Lars so shut your mouth before I choke you with your own stretched ear lobes! Now look I know this sounds crazy but hear me out. I know most of you have been working here for years. Now unless you work with a blindfold on you’ve definitely noticed that Pearl fucking loves this place. She puts her heart and soul into this place no one loves this club as much as her.” She hopped off the table and walked towards Pearl. “I know we haven’t always got along, I know I show up late, hungover and occasionally get too drunk to dance and I know we butt heads because of how up tight you can be. But your my friend my naggy mom friend but friend nonetheless. I don’t know how bad the club’s finances or anything about this Miss Diamond lady but I know you and I know how much you work to keep this place going. So if you think this is the right choice I back you a hundred percent.”

Pearl pulled Lapis into a hug and started crying. “Oh Lapis. Your like the reckless, irresponsible little sister I never had.” she said sobbing into her shoulder. 

“I’m going to think of that as a compliment.” Lapis told her.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So that's how I first heard about her. The next few weeks were crazy. A few part-timers left but my little speech got people to trust Pearl so most people stayed.” Lapis told Mrs. Flo. 

“Very interesting. Plus you stood up for your friend and spoke your mind. I remember that use to be very difficult for you. And to top it all of you used that power of positive think I told you about. I’m proud of you.” Mrs. Flo said.

“Yeah, I guess I did, I never thought about that. Good for me. I mean the way I stood up probably is inappropriate but I feel like in that situation it was my only option to be heard.” Lapis said. 

“I agree now tell me more about this Miss Diamond.” Mrs Flo said leaning forward in her chair. 

“Well next time I heard about her was a this past Friday. I was in Pearl’s office she was mad at me for something I forget it probably wasn’t a big deal just Pearl being dramatic.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Your being dramatic Pearl. It’s not a big deal. Lapis said reclining in the chair opposite of Pearl her feet on the desk between them chewing some gum she stole from Lars.

“Not a big deal. Lapis you and Amethyst started fighting in the loddy.” Pearl said tiredly.

Lapis quirked an eyebrow in confusion. “We weren’t fighting.”

“Then why did you body slam her into a table.” Pearl asked.

“Oh yeah see Lars missed out on last night wrestling match so me and Amethyst were acting it out for him. See i was helping a co-worker I think that should net me a raise.” Lapis said after all you miss one hundred percent of the shots you don’t take.

Pearl looked about three hundred percent done with Lapis’ shit. “What if a customer had seen.” 

“Yeah all zero of them.” Lapis snarked. “Seriously when is our prophesied saviour new owner coming?”

Pearl seemed nervous at that. “I don’t know. Honestly I’m beginning to fear she has changed her mind. Convincing someone to abandon their home and job to save a failing business they have no emotional connection to is … well lets just say it's a hard sell.” at that moment Pearl received a call. “Oh speaking of which, that's her now. Normally she doesn't call this late. Lapis don’t wrestle at work again and lets leave it at that. Now if you don’t mind I need to take this.” Pearl shooed Lapis as she answered the call. 

Lapis hurried out of the room happy that the call likely interrupted a painfully annoying scolding session and a lecture about professionalism. She knew from previous experience she was getting off light. Still as she headed for the door she overhead part of the conversation. 

“Hello this is Pearl White it’s a pleasure to hear from you Miss Diamond. I… What? Oh I’m sorry to hear that… Your on your way now?” Pearl asked standing.

Lapis left after that but later was roped into helping clear out Rose’s old apartment that was now being used as storage. Pearl meanwhile called in favors to get the paperwork wrote up to transfer ownership faster than anything has been done in Atlanta history. Apparently the mayor having a crush on you comes in handy. 

The next night Lapis was standing behind the curtains waiting to be called out by Amethyst. “Alright everyone hope your having a damn good time. Now I have to go help carry shit but before I deprive you of my curvaceous body let me throw you a bone. The queen of the stage, the princess of the pole. The hotty from Hawaii. The reason most of you horny folks came here the one and only Lapis Lazuli.”

Lapis wondered if helping carry shit was her punishment for the wrestling incident. It was her ideal so it was only fair she got more punishment. That wasn’t important right now and she had a show to do. She made her way through the curtains and towards the pole. Her hips swaying seductively. She made a mental promise to the audience. ‘You are going to love this.’ she swore to them in her mind it was a old trick she used to overcome her nerves when she new now it was just a subconscious step in her routine. She let the first few beats of ‘bad girl’ play as she wrapped her hands around the pole. She saw a cute short blonde at the bar eating she was so entranced that she let her nacho fall to her pants. Lapis had to stifle a laugh she wasn’t even dancing yet and this girl was frozen in awe. 

She blew nacho girl a kiss as she began simply swinging her hips as she held the pole in rhythm to the music. Before long she walked around the pole and pulled herself into a spin. She hung from the pole by her legs and took off the top of her bikini. She threw it at the blonde but she had famously bad aim and it ended up at one of tables where some regulars caught it. ‘Damn I wanted nacho girl to get it, oh well at least i know those guys will give it back after my dance.’ Lapis normally liked to take it easy on slow nights like this especially since they were understaffed the girls worked almost every night the club was open. She couldn’t give every dance her all or she’d be dead before Wednesday but today she gave it her all she used her most impressive moves all for nacho girl.

After she got her meager tips from the handful of people near the stage and her top she head backstage and quickly out into the club. ‘Let's see if nacho girl wants a more private performance.’

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“And that's how I met her. She saw my tits before she talked to me but I don’t care I gave up having normal interactions my life is weird and I’m cool with that.” Lapis finished relating her story to Mrs. Flo.

“Ah young love.” Mrs Flo smiled. “So have you told her how you feel?”

Lapis shifted in her chair. “I did. Then I told her I wasn’t ready for a relationship.”

Mrs. Flo took a moment to find the right words. “Lapis, if your not ready then I’m proud of you for realizing that and letting her know. But think about this are you really doing this because of your not ready or is it’s because your afraid of relationships after Jasper. If that is the case you can’t live in fear of what may happen. From what I've heard this girl sounds very nice but it’s never a good ideal to rush into a relationship. There’s certainly nothing wrong with taking time to think about your feelings and get to know eachother better. Just know that if you decide you want a relationship with this girl you need to be brave enough to make that move.”

Lapis thought about these words. “It’s just, I’ve made a lot of progress since me and Jasper broke up. I know Perri isn’t like Jasper but I worry that a relationship will bring out the old me.”

 

“Lapis sweetie. People change. While it’s good to remember that we can fall back into old habits you can’t think of the old you like a monster lurking in the shadows. You’ve changed and if those old habits you've broken try to return you have surrounded yourself with friends who won’t let you throw away all the progress you’ve made. Most importantly I believe that the moment you see those old problems start to return like weeds in a garden you’ll work tirelessly to get rid of them.” Mrs.Flo reassured. 

“I guess you're right.” Lapis said not sounding very convinced. 

“Look it can be hard to admit this but the old you isn’t some villain trying to ruin you life. That was you. The drugs, the abuse, the depression, they were a part of you. But like a house you can change you can take a dump and turn it into a nice home with enough hard work. You have to chose to make those changes you can have friends who help but in the end you have to be the driving force behind it. You’ve turned your life from a condemned hut to a beautiful home and only you can let it fall back into that hut. You won’t let that happen I know you and you won’t.” Mrs. Flo offered hoping the analogy helped her understand.

Lapis nodded. “So I just need to keep the house maintained. I can do that and Amethyst would strangle me if I started doing that shit again. I think I’ll get to know Perri over a few weeks at least before I decide to start a relationship. But I think when that times come I’ll be ready for it.” 

Mrs Flo nodded. “That's good to hear dearie I’m glad I was able to help. Now I think that's all the time we got. It’s always a pleasure seeing you dearie.” Mrs Flo stood with Lapis giving her a hug. 

“You to Mrs Flo. I’ll see you next month.” Lapis said.

“Probably a bit before then I want to see this Perri and it’s always fun to go down to the Cove so I think I’ll stop by.” Mrs Flo said. She had been going to the Crystal Cove since first moving to the city mainly just ordering few drinks and talking to the dancers about her time as a dancer herself.

“Yeah Perri’s planning some big pride event it should be the biggest night we’ve had in a long time. We’re planning to have a few new folks performing it’ll be great.” Lapis offered.

“That sounds great dearie. I’ll keep an eye on your website for the date. Take care Lapis and if you need anything you have my number.” Mrs. Flo offered.

“Thanks I'll see you later.” Lapis said. It was now getting pretty late people were beginning to get off their nine to fives. Lapis ordered herself a Uber. while she waited for her driver she checked her missed messages Pearl confirmed her apartment was untouched by any angry bikers. Garnet had sent her a link to a website with good deals on sunglasses. She was looking through the website when she received a text from Amethyst

‘10 out of 10’ it read Lapis chucked as she saw her Uber pulling up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm mixed about this chapter I wanted to clear some things up and shine some light on Lapis' thoughts. I feel like parts are good but I feel like I'm rambling again. I almost rewrote the entire meeting scene between Perri and Lapis in that last flash back from Lapis' view but that would've like doubled the length and added next to nothing but a few jokes. Anyway we saw a lot of new charterers Amethyst's roommates are the non-amethysts from the famethyst, I imagine the other amethyst as her sisters. they'll probably be mentioned but not featured. as for the therapist staff you have the off colors. Rhody was Rhodite Padra was Padparadscha and Mrs. Flo was Fluorite sorry if it was confusing but having everyone named gems was getting to much. I want the gem names to be sort of a Crystal Cove tradition as the stage names for any dancers. Still I plan on having a sex scene next chapter if I'm going to rate this Explicit I may as well earn it if not I should turn make it Mature instead. let me know if that what y'all want or if you mind or what I'm not entirely sure myself I feel like M will get more views but I don't really care I just would want the extra feedback but I get good feed back already so let me know it can go either way right now. anyway next chapter will be the same day but we're back to following Perri. let me know what you think peace out my home slices.


	7. She's a 10 out of 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two lines of '00000's marks the start and end of the sex scene. which is like two thirds of the chapter

The birds outside chirped merrily the sun shone brightly and children could be heard laughing happily. 

‘Inconsiderate clods. I’m trying to be miserable here.’ Perri thought as she laid in her bed. She got why Lapis wasn’t ready to date but that didn’t mean it didn’t suck. Perri decided that today would be perfect for lying in. The club was closed tonight as Pearl told her Sunday and Mondays were too slow to be worth being open. She could mope today then she could be ready for the first night running the place when it opened tomorrow. Unfortunately some asshole was ruining her moping session by blasting ‘crank that’ by Soulja Boy and on top of being the opposite of a sad song for moping Perri was still mad about his shitty game consoles he tried to sell. That was a hell of a scam, it was funny at first then he got all pissy when people pointed out they were just fifty dollar consoles he slapped his name on and resold for hundreds more. It was so loud that it sounded like it was coming from down stairs.

Perri shot up in bed. Was it from down stairs? Pearl told her that the apartment had some soundproofing and the music was pretty muffled. It took half the song for Perri to recognize it and Perri wasn’t sure how music sounded in this room. She had heard a hour or two while unpacking but she was listening to her own and talking to Amethyst at the time so she hadn’t paid much attention. 

She stood and opened the door to the apartment itself. The music was no longer muffled instead now ‘Holidae In’ was playing definitely from the club’s speakers. Perri walked back inside and came back out into the hall with a desktop lamp she hoped would serve as a decent club with it’s base. A rational part of her brain pointed out that it’d be a dumb thief that decided to start bumping rap during a robbery but it having the improvised weapon gave her a sense of security. 

Slowly she creeped her way down the two flights of stairs towards the club itself. She poked her head around a corner peeping out across the empty club floor. She carefully stepped out and- “Want some tail?”

Perri whirled around at the voice swinging her lamp missing when her unexpected visitor jumped backwards. “Careful Perri don’t make me drop our lunch.” the familiar voice of Amethyst said. 

“Amethyst! Why are you here?” Perri yelled at the girl who had just scared the shit out of her. 

“I figured you were hungry so I got you some food.” Amethyst said.

“How’d you get in here? And why’d you ask if I wanted some tail?” Perri asked blushing at the implication.

“Oh I was talking about oxtail but if your interested I can get you another type of tail. Let's talk about that after we eat.” Amethyst said walking by her to a booth in the corner of the club.

Perri’s face scrunched up in disgust. “Oxtail? The hell? Also you didn’t answer how you got in here?”

Amethyst sat a styrofoam takeout tray in front of Perri as she slid into the opposite side of the booth. “Yep oxtail. I love it but I figured it may be a bit hard core for you you so I got something else more vanilla if you that's more your thing. Let me go grab us some cokes and I’ll be back.”

“You still haven’t told me how you got in does everyone have a key?” Perri called out to the other girl rummaging through the bar’s fridge.

“Coke good with you? We also have some Dr. Pepper, Sprite, Fanta and I'll even let you have some of my Jarritos just don’t tell anyone.”

“I want to know how you got in but looks like I’ll have to settle for a coke.”

Amethyst laughed bringing over two cokes. “That's bothering you a lot isn’t it? Don’t worry your club is safe, I just stole Pearl’s keys one day and took it and had two spares made. I got one and Lapis has one.”

Perri nodded no longer feeling like she had been sleeping in a building with a human sized doggy door keeping her safe as she slept. “Thank you. See was that so hard to answer? So what's the occasion? Not everyday someone brings me lunch.”

“Well it’s not everyday your crush tells you she loves you but can't date you.” Amethyst said.

“Oh you heard about that?”

“Yeah. I picked Lapis up afterwards. I had a pretty strong feeling she was going to do that. She always saves conversations like that for the day before her monthly therapy sessions. I took her back to my place so she wouldn’t have to mope alone. She told me to check how your doing. So how are you doing?” Amethyst asked.

“I’m fine.”

“Yeah that's why you were still in bed this late. Seriously I got drunk last night slept off the worst of my hangover and still got here before you got up. Plus aren’t those the same clothes you were wearing yesterday?” Amethyst asked concerned. 

“Okay. I’m not fine. It sucks we both like each other but can’t be together. It’s like a bad fanfic trying to drag out the story. I’m mean I get it kinda. I’ve been in bad relationships probably not as bad as Lapis’ but still I get after one of those you need time. I’m happy to give her time but I feel like a kid who was told my their parents they were going to the Disney world then I see them pull the car into the dentist’s office. Really fucking disappointed.” Perri lamented drinking her soda.

“I get it kinda get it. I use to have a big crush on this girl but when I told her she told me she was still hung up over someone else. Then she goes out and gets a different girlfriend. Fortunately you won’t have to worry about that last bit Lapis really wants to be with you she just needs to sort out some shit.” Amethyst said. “Still sucks while your waiting for them to get over their hang ups.”

“Yeah.” 

“Well I know there's two things that helps me feel better and one of them is food and I know you need to eat girl. I got you some of my less exotic favorites. I got you some chicken fried steak, green beans, baked potato and it comes with cornbread.” Amethyst said.

Perri opened her food’s lid. “It looks delicious but is chicken fried steak beef or chicken?”

“Its beef fried like chicken. I normally call it country fried steak but I wanted to test your soul food knowledge and with that question, you failed.” Amethyst said.

“And I take it your a expert?” Perri asked.

“In all things edible I sure am.”

“You cook? Garnet mentioned you made some kinda hot wings my first night here but I should mentions she warned me not to eat them.” Perri mentioned with a smirk.

“Damn I’m going to have to have some words with her those wings were good to just a bit too spicy for most people. But yeah I cook. I love to experiment and try new things they don’t always work out but it’s still fun.”

“I should have got some I like spicy foods. That is what we’re still talking about right? Food?” Perri asked raising her eyebrow.

“Why whatever else would I be talking about Perri?” Amethyst asked sarcastically.

Perri laughed a bit. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Yeah I’m great I know now eat up nerd.” the two ate their meal occasionally exchanging jokes and some teasing but once Perri got her first taste of her meal she began scarfing her food down. She had planned out eating some microwave meal while between matches on her games but that went out the window in favor of sleeping while feeling sorry for herself. So she had effectively skipped dinner and breakfast. 

Before long the girls were finish off their food. “Ok you ate now what? Did you have any plans today?” Amethyst asked.

“Does lying in bed watching ‘camp pining hearts’ count?”

Amethyst shock her head no.

“Then no I don’t”

“You don’t want to watch some romance show after a heartbreak you need comedy. Follow me.” Amethyst grab the plates throwing them away and waving Perri over to follow her.

Perri reluctantly slid out of the comfortable booth. She followed Amethyst up to her apartment. Amethyst plopped down on Perri’s new couch. “What you need my nerd pal is comedy and I know the best ever made. Go take a shower and I’ll pull it up ” She grabbed the remote and pulled up Netflix. Perri did as she was told and when she returned she saw Amethyst had selected a show called ‘Littlest Butler’.

“Wasn’t this some weird ripoff of like ‘the nanny’ or even ‘fresh prince’?” Perri asked.

“What no way ‘Littlest Butler’ was way better. Plus it came out one year before ‘fresh prince’ so who ripped off who?” Amethyst explained.

“Still a nineties show about a normal person moving in with a rich family. That's a very specific premise.” Perri said. “Plus he looks like the monopoly dude.”

“I’d watch a t.v. show about the monopoly guy. I bet that guy gets mad pussy.” Amethyst said.

Perri laughed. “Imagine a gritty story about real estate brokers backstabbing each other and banging each others wives and girlfriends and going to jail constantly. That's what it would be if they made a monopoly t.v show.”

“Like I said I’d watch that.” Amethyst said.

“I think that says more about your bad tastes than it does about the quality of the show.” Perri teased settling in to the couch. They watched a few episodes together laughing at some dumb jokes. Perri noted a lot of the funniest parts weren’t the jokes but how terrible the show aged. From the horrible early nineties fashions to the outdated pop culture references that forced her to dredge up long forgotten celebrities and movies. Perri was pretty sure Amethyst only thought this show was funny from making fun of it. Little Butler’s constant use of his catchphrase was constantly shifting from funny to annoying and back again.

They were watching a episode where Little Butler had to teach on of the rich daughters to drive but she had no ideal from being chauffeured her whole life. “Is that what rich people are really like?” Amethyst asked as the t.v daughter took out a fifth mailbox.

“I think I did fine driving down her if that’s what your asking.” Perri answered.

“Yeah but you weren’t rich till you were almost a teen. Plus I don’t just mean bad drives. I mean I think the show’s saying she’s this bad cause she’s a girl not just because she’s rich. It was the nineties after all. I mean so like sheltered and so… whatever the opposite of street smart is.” Amethyst asked.

“It depends. I knew some rich people who climbed Mt. Everest and could probably be batman with a little more martial arts training. I also knew plenty who would ask the cashier at McDonald's what the special of the day was and what the chef recommends. It all depends on the person but I think being rich gives you the opportunity to be oblivious to those things if you chose to.” Perri said. “If you want to you can just lock yourself away and never step out of your comfort zone.” 

“Is that how you were?”

“I think that's what I was in danger of becoming. My parents didn’t want me to get be unhappy so they were super protective. I never tried new things unless someone else told me to and that never happens aside from my mother wanting me to learn to run the company. Even then when she realized bossing people around made me uncomfortable she put me in charge of the I.T. department and that was it.” Perri said.

“You know what you should do?” Amethyst asked.

“What?” 

“You should go down stairs and dance at the pole.” Amethyst said.

“No way. I want to try new thing not make a fool of myself. I can’t dance for shit and even if I could no one wants to she my nerdy pale ass stripping.” Perri retorted. 

“No one said you had to dance during opening hours. You own this joint. Go down anytime you want and dance no one has to know and you don’t have to strip at all. As for you looks girl you’re hot. Lapis is no doubt the hottest girl here. Anyone who sees her wants a piece of that. Garnet has had to throw more people out for harassing her than any other person here. And out of all the gals Lapis could pick she wants you.” Amethyst told the other girl.

“Damn I never really thought of that. What about you? You flirt with me sometimes. How do you think I look?” Perri asked. 

“I think you got a damn fine ass and some sexy hips. Your tits are small but as fun as big tits are if I wanted to play with big boobs I’d just play with my own. In fact that brings me to something else I want to talk to you about.” Amethyst said.

Perri nodded. “You want to have sex don’t you?”

Amethyst nodded. “Well yeah. Damn I had a speech planed to tell you and everything.”

Perri blushed. “Hey I’m not totally oblivious you made it pretty clear these past few days. If it wasn’t so complicated I’d be happy to but with Lapis I can’t.”

Amethyst paused their show. “Well I got good news. I think your sexy but I’m like a decade too young to be looking for something serious. I just like to have fun. No strings. Lapis knows how I am. She’s okay with us hooking up. So if you want to fuck and nothing else that's what I want. So what do you say?”

Perri thought about it. “Lapis really doesn't mind?”

“I swear. I maybe kinda a prankster and I’ll lie for a joke but I’d never lie about this. She even asked me to tell her how good you were.” Amethyst reassured.

“And no strings? No hard feelings if I end up with Lapis or anyone else?” Perri double checked.

“No strings I don’t want to date you. In fact I ship you and Lapis. She need someone like you in her life. But till she’s ready if we can have fun. She told me you’ve been strung along before, she didn’t tell me details, but I want you to know we’re not dating or in love. We just fuck that's all.” Amethyst said.

Perri was silent for almost a minute. She trusted Amethyst and Lapis had heard her flirt with Perri before and didn't seem to mind at all. On top of that Perri did find Amethyst attractive she was curvy as hell with a big ass and nice tits. “Okay if Lapis doesn't care I don’t see any reason not to. Lets fuck.”

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“Fuck yeah I was hoping you would say that.” Amethyst slid over to Perri and pushed her back on the arm of the couch before leaning in and connecting their lips.

Tongues danced together in each others mouths. Perri grabbed a handful of Amethyst’s white mane and pulled the dancer away. “If you think I’m ruining my couch the day after I bought it you’re crazy.”

“Bedroom?”

Perri smirked. “Yeah think of it as payment for helping me move the damn thing up here.”

Perri was yanked up Amethyst pushed her towards the bedroom. “Well let’s go. I’ve been waiting for that ass since I first saw you.”

Perri laughed. “Someone’s edger. You want this Perri booty that bad?” She intentionally dug her feet into the ground not enough to stop herself but definitely made Amethyst work a bit harder to get her to the promised land of the bed.

“Ugh you're a real pain in my ass. And not in the fun way.” Amethyst grumbled.

Perri spun out of her arms and caught Amethyst as she stumbled. She pushed the other girl against the door to the bedroom kissing her deeply. “Not yet but wait to I break out the strapon.” She whispered in Amethyst’s ear. 

Amethyst felt around for the door knob and stumbled backwards when the door opened behind her. “Who knew you were such a tease?” 

Perri walked by grabbing Amethyst’s arm and leading her to her messy bed. Amethyst let herself be gently pushed backwards onto the bed pulling Perri down with her and into another tongue war. 

Their hands rubbing across clothed each other body only separated by thin clothes. Amethyst’s down to that ass she’d admire and Perri to those large breast.

Amethyst broke their make out session after she caught her breath she moved over to Perri’s ear. She licked it just to make her intentions clear before she started nibbling. 

“Fu~ck.” Perri moaned moving a hand to her partner’s ass. She let Amethyst pay her ear some nice attention before she slowly pulled away and mover her mouth down to the Latina’s neck giving it a few kisses. “I like to leave my mark. You mind?”

“Not at all girl. I’ll show it off like a trophy.” Amethyst said.

Perri went to work making a nice visible hickey on the girl’s neck. Once she was done she pushed Amethyst down. “Strip and for the record if you’re one of the people who keep their socks on during sex I’m calling this off.”

“Bossy you know I’m not on the clock I don’t have to do what you want.” Amethyst teased.

“I suppose that's true or well I guess that's about it all we can do with our clothes on. It’s been fun Amethyst and remember don’t be late tomorrow for you shift.” Perri said making a big show of standing and fixing her clothes.

“Fuck called my bluff how about a compromise I’ll strip if you strip.” Amethyst said already taking off her shoes.

“Ha clod I was planning to anyway. Sounds like I got exactly what I wanted.” Perri threw the slippers she wore around the apartment off. Once they got down to their underwear Perri grabbed Amethyst hand. “Wait. Let me take off those.”

Amethyst pulled the nerd in for another make out session. She took some time to enjoy the feel of so much of the girls pale skin pressed against her own. She the reached around and unclasp the nerd’s bra as Perri did the same to her’s. Now they kept their breast and lips pressed tightly together as that became the only thing keeping their breast covered. Once they felt the burn in their lungs they parted bras falling and breast freed. 

Perri wasted no time moving to those large tits. She ran a trail down with her tongue and took a nipple in her mouth. 

“Hell yeah that feels good. Just be gentle my girls are sensitive.” Amethyst said throwing her head back and enjoying the attention. She felt Perri nod and let the girl suck and lick one tit while foundling the other. 

Maybe it was jealousy for them being so much bigger than her own or maybe it was some Freudian shit but Perri had wanted to enjoy these boobs since Amethyst first helped her unpack. She listened to the girl moan and groan. Few a couple of minutes then started all over switching her mouth to the other breast.

“Of fuck Perri I need your tits now.” Amethyst said pulling the girl away. Perri seemed to be under the impression her tits aren't anything special so Amethyst made it her mission to change the girls mind. She lavished kisses all over those tits before she took one in her mouth. 

“Fuck Amethyst. A harder.” Perri moaned. She got exactly that when Amethyst gave the breast in her mouth a little nip and pinched the other between her fingers. “Yeah that’s it.” 

“You like it rough don’t you girl?” Amethyst said as she switched breast.

“Yeah. Nothing too hard but don’t hold back.” Perri said as she enjoyed her breast’s attention.

Amethyst finally detached herself and licked down as she pulled Perri’s panties down her legs. She found Perri pussy and got to work. She kissed her inner thighs for a bit but as soon as she felt the nerd’s hands in her hair she move in to her main course. She went straight the girl’s pussy and going through all her tricks she’d learn. Once she found the one that got the most moans and tightest grip she went all out. 

“Fuuuuuuccck!” Perri moaned once Amethyst found the formula for driving Perri insane. She let her admiration be known by throwing her legs over the girls shoulders and pushing her head in closer. She could feel her first of hopefully many orgasms building. 

Amethyst hated to do this but she had a craving she need to feed so she pulled away from the delicious pussy before her. “Flip over I’ve been craving this ass for too long.” Perri did as she was told Amethyst grabbed some pillows and stacked them for the girl to help keep her ass up in the air. 

Perri felt her cheeks being spread and spit falling onto her hole. “Ahhh.” the feeling of a tongue sliding up to her anus brought a shiver to her. This was only her second time getting her ass eaten. She felt Amethyst tongue probing her anus pressing up against it and giving a few experimental pushes. Soon Amethyst was parting her and pushing in as deep as she could.

Amethyst drilled Perri’s ass loving the way the girl moaned. She desperately wondered what the girl sound like when cumming. “Hey Perri. Can you cum multiple times or you spent after one?”

It took Perri a moment to register the question. “I can cum more than once. Finger me while you eat my ass.”

“Great minds think alike.” Amethyst said and dove back in rubbing her finger over Perri’s lips before slowly slipping them in. She felt Perri arch her back as she found that spot the girl loved being touched earlier. She wasted no time rubbing the g-spot and running her thumb over the girl’s clit. Soon she added a second then a third finger. 

Perri was in heaven as she felt her orgasm building quickly. She screamed and moaned Amethyst's name sprinkled among plenty of profanity. “Amethyst fuck I’m cumming!” She felt her hole body shake as her vision blurred. She tried to moan out something maybe curses or maybe the other girl’s name but all that came out was a bunch of random noises more akin to caveman grunts than modern language. She let herself collapse onto the stacked pillows then she rolled off onto the bed onto her back. “Fuck that was good.” 

Amethyst smiled. “Damn right that was sexy. I love how you forgot how to speak. I don’t think I need to ask but you enjoy it?”

“Yeah I did now get over here and sit on face so I can properly thank you.” Perri smirked. 

Amethyst threw her panties off with no ceremony and sat her knees on either side of Perri’s head. She felt the girl grab her thighs and dive right in as soon as her pussy was within reach. 

Perri drove her tongue into Amethyst pussy. She had a few moves she’d learned and put them to work. She licked the girl’s clit and wet a few fingers with the nectar dripping from her. Amethyst seem surprised when instead of plunging into her vagina they instead reached around to her ass. Still if Perri had any doubt it was welcome went away when the Latina spread her cheek to make it easier for Perri to lube up her ass. 

Amethyst groaned in bliss as she felt Perri finger finger part her asshole while her tongue plundered her pussy. She reached down and grabbed a handful of Perri’s blond hair. “Yeah baby that’s the shit. Keep going fuck!”

Like Perri needed the encouragement she was having a blast tasting the pussy and and now adding a second finger to the ass. She felt Amethyst pull her hair. She heard her try to moan something that sounded like. ‘I’m close’. Perri doubled down sucking the girls clit and adding a third finger to the crowded asshole. 

“Mierda! Fuck!” Amethyst groaned before organismed she with a gasp. She fell limp beside the nerd. “Damn girl.”

“I know I’m a beast.” Perri said with a shit eating grin. “Your not done are you? I was hoping to show off my toys. Since you seem so interested in them while I was unpacking.”

“You kidding? I’m just getting started.” Amethyst said. 

“There in the closet in a plastic storage tub take your pick.” Perri said. 

Amethyst walked over and dug out the green vibrator she saw Perri unpacking and strapon and of course some lube. 

“Good choice.” Perri complemented. “Now who goes first.” 

Amethyst turned on the vibrator. “I think I need to hear you moan some more.” Amethyst laid down next to the blond pulling her into a kiss and she pressed the vibrator to her pussy. The toy quickly brought a moan to the nerd that Amethyst swallowed in the kiss. She then pulled Perri back against her breast nibbling on her ear again. She fondled a breast with her free hand listening to the girl’s moans as she slowly cranked the vibrator up as she pushed it into the girl’s pussy. “Yeah baby that's it. Fuck you’re hot when you moan like that.” She was now up t the max setting and the toy buzzed inside Perri’s pussy. 

“Amethyst! Fuck!”

“You going to cum? Do it baby. Cum for me.” 

Perri did just that her her back arched and she shook from her head to her toes. She reached behind her and grabbed a hold of Amethyst hair. As her moans turned to animalistic groans. “Fucking shit!” Perri slumped against Amethyst chest. “Damn that was good.”

“I know I’m a beast.” Amethyst parroted the girl’s own words. “So you spent yet?” 

Perri sat up. “Give me that and let me show you how to fuck a girl.” Perri said snatching the vibrator.

Amethyst let herself be pushed down onto her back. “Put your money where you mouth is then.” She watched as Perri grabbed one tit and wrapped her mouth around the other as the vibrator was rubbed across her folds. “Oh yeah.” Amethyst moaned as her Perri teased her clit with the vibrator pressing it against the bud before plugging it back in and cranking up the speed. 

Perri felt the girl squirming under her as she laid across her to reach the breast with her mouth. She worked her vibrator in and out for a few minutes before she pushed it against the clit letting it buzz against the sensitive nerve before plugging it back in the wet vagina and bumping up to the next setting. She made sure that whenever Amethyst started getting use to one sensation she switched to the other. It took a few minutes before she heard Spanish moaning a sure sign her friend was close. 

“casi allí! Fuck Perri” the girl gasped squirting a bit. 

“That how it’s done. Damn I got you squirting.” Perri said proud of her handiwork.

“Yeah I don’t normally do that but you built that one up perfectly. But now it’s time for this bad boy.” Amethyst said grabbing the strapon. 

“Hell yeah. Now who's fucking who?” Perri asked. 

“I came you to cheer you up so I’ll be fucking you today Miss Diamond.” Amethyst said adjusting the straps.

“Sounds most satisfactory Miss… Fuck I don’t know your last name.” Perri said trying to play along.

“Oh yeah hell you don’t know my first name either. Amethyst is a stage name but I prefer it over my real name. My name is Alejandra Castaneda but stick with Amethyst.”

“Excellent Miss Castaneda now if you please fuck me with your cock at your earliest convenience.” Perri said. 

“Right away Miss Diamond. Please assume a doggystyle position as I plan on tapping that ass.” Amethyst said in a fake posh accent suspiciously like Pearl’s.

“I don’t think I ever heard ‘doggystyle’ said in a posh accent or ‘tap that ass’ either.” Perri said shifting into position.

“You said you wanted new experiences.” Amethyst walked over to the bed and dumped plenty of lube on the fake dick and some on Perri’s ass rubbing it inside and outside with her finger. “You want this rough to?” 

“Yeah I play with my ass a lot so don’t worry about it. Spank me and talk dirty to me to. I’ll tell you if it’ too much.” Perri told her. 

“Okay then.” Amethyst grabbed hold of the girl’s hips and lined up her cock. Before pushing in. Slowly she stretched Perri’s hole listening to the girls grunts as she took the cock eventually bottoming out.. “That good slut?” 

“Yeah give it to me. Give me that big cock.” 

“Gladly. Make sure to make plenty of noise. I love you slutty moans.” Amethyst gave Perri a good spank and watched her ass jiggle. She pulled almost all the way out before she slammed back in. The force almost causing Perri’s to fall but Amethyst pulled her back meeting the cock. “You like that whore?”

“Yes fuck that's so good!” Perri could tell Amethyst wasn't very comfortable calling her names but she was trying and she definitely knew how to use a strap on. She bit down on the sheets. “Harder!”

“Hell yeah. Fuck I love the way your ass jiggles when I spank it.” Amethyst gave it another smack to prove the point. Perri was now meeting her thrust throwing her ass backwards. “You like that bitch.”

“Don’t call me bitch. stick with slut or whore but not bitch. Keep going though. Fuck that's nice!” Perri said keeping up the rhythm when her words made Amethyst pause for a second. 

“Fuck sorry. Can I make it up to you?”

“Yeah you can grab my hair and fuck this slut harder.” Perri complained.

“Sure thing whore. Here lets add this to the mix to.” Amethyst grabbed the vibrator and cranked it up to the middle setting. In hand she gripped blond hair like a horse’s reins the other plunged the vibrator into Perri’s pussy. “You like that slut.”

“Oh fuck yeah!!” Perri scream. She didn’t know if this place had any neighbors or if it was just other business. If not they were about to learn in way too much detail what was happening. “FUCK MY ASS AND MY ASs WITH THAT DILDO! OH FUCK AMETHYST! MAKE ME CUM LIKE A SLUT!”

“Fuck yeah slut! Cum like a whore for me! Fuck that's so sexy!” Amethyst screamed.

Perri could only screech like banshee as her biggest orgasm rocked her body. She shook and collapsed limp on the bed. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“Fuck I’m spent.” 

“Yeah me too. It’s been a while since I had to use a strapon so long.” Amethyst said “still worth it. That was fun when you and Lapis get together let me know if y’all want a threesome.”

“If Lapis is down I’ll let you know. Now hate to be rude but I need a nap.” Perri said grabbing a pillow not covered in either girl’s cum.

“Alright but first you feel better about your girl problems?” Amethyst asked collecting her clothes. 

Yeah. hard to think but I feel better. Thanks Amethyst.”

“No think you that was the hottest shit ever. Sleep well nerd.”

Perri was already out not caring about the thick musk of sex in the air.

Amethyst pulled out her phone and texted Lapis. A quick simple ‘10 out 10’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first time posting any kinda smut hope you like it. I've never been with a woman just a few dudes but I hope It was enjoyable. Please leave a comment even just to say hi. next chapter Perri reunites with a old friend and get's her first lap dance from supposedly the best but whats that drama? Find out next time exciting chapter of 'Perri Is Gay' or H.I.L.T.S.W.A.L.T.P.


	8. The Good, The Bad ans The Sexy

Perri was sore in all the right ways. She took an hour nap before she treated herself to a nice soaking bath to wash the sweat from her and Amethyst's fun. After that she settled in for a nice relaxing night.

"Die you fucking clod!" She screeched as she hammered away at her keyboard. Her character on screen complied as she filled an evil alien with shotgun slugs. "Ha eat shit fuck face."

This day had turned out surprisingly well. From wallowing in self pity to getting laid to now laying waste to legions of mass produced aliens grown from the ground. Something about them wanting to hollow out the earth. Who cared she paid sixty bucks to kill aliens so she was killing some damn aliens.

The only thing that could make today better was if whoever was revving their motorcycles outside her window would fuck off. Soon it became clear that the biker wasn't waiting for a red light to turn or something but was deliberately trying to get Perri or someone else within earshot to strangle them. But as the sound of one bike became two then three anger became fear. 

Perri decided to check something. She typed up a text to Pearl. 'Do we owe a biker gang protection money? ' her hand hovered over send for a second before she deleted the message. No need to worry her over something that may just be a dumb misunderstanding. 'Bikers like strip clubs, so maybe they just don't know where closed today.' Perri thought to herself. 

Maybe it was the relaxed state from the sex or maybe it was a simple case of temporary insanity but tiny lightweight Perri walked down stairs to the club and walked outside onto the sidewalk. 

There just in front of the gate leading to the alleyway where the employees parked were three motorcycles with very large women sitting on them. Perri walked up to them. "Excuse me but could you please keep it down. If you want to come to the club I'm afraid we're closed today. We're open tomorrow and would love to have you ladies."

"You work at the Cove?" One with sunglasses asked in a voice that sounded like Nicki Minaj if she was about to punch you.

"Why yes I do. I just now took over as owner. You see my late aunt Rose- ugh" Perri was interpreted by Nicki Minaj's prison alter ego shoved her to the ground.

"Great we wanted to ask some questions. Who drives that loud ass muscle car?" A second woman who had skin as dark as cooled lava and hair to match with red highlights of liquid fire throughout it said.

"Your going to have to be more specific. People in this town love cars like that I see a hundred drive by everyday." Perri said hoping they'd drop it and leave. She knew they must mean Amethyst but she didn't trust these brutes with that info. The street were relatively clear but enough people still passed by that if these girls tried to really hurt her someone would see and call the police...

Hopefully.

"The one that parks here. Her name's Amethyst she's a dancer we know it's her car I just want to know who was driving it the other day and did donuts in our parking lot." The walking volcano asked.

'Fuck there looking for Lapis then.' Perri realized. "Amethyst? Doesn't ring a bell. I only got here Saturday night and with all the unpacking I couldn't meet any of the employees. I have their names on a list but that sounds like a stage name. If you know her real name I may be able to help you." Perri said hoping they didn't know. She she made her voice sound small and frightened in hopes they'd think she was cooperating and really did need her real name. Still she was gambling pretty big that Amethyst was the only name they knew.

"It's... ah fuck what was it." Evil Nikki said. "Carbonaro?" 

"Are you thinking of that damn magic show they film around here because I know that's not it." Miss lava replied.

"Look I can't help you now but if you come back tomorrow when we're open I'll see if I can help you." Perri pleaded while secretly thinking. 'And by help I mean see how far Garnet can throw you out the door.'

"Fuck that takes us inside now and show us a list of all the employees." Lavagirl roared.

'Fuck.' "I would but… ahh I'm such a clod I lost my keys. Now were all locked outside" Perri said patting her pockets pretending to look for the keys. 

"Don't bullshit me girl I know-" Shadow Nikki was interrupted by the last member of the trio.

"Sugilite wait. Did you just call yourself a clod?" The third and most intimidating of them all said not bothering to get off her bike said. Unlike the other two she sounded more calm but like a boss of a video game level right before they use some bullshit move to one hit kill you. Perri could feel her glare despite her helmet's visor obscuring her face.

"It's just a word I say. Why?" Perri questioned.

"We're done here. Girls lets leave." The leader barked at her underlings.

"But Ja-" Lava girl was cut off.

"Now Obsidian!" With that the two minions forgot all about Perri and rushed back to their bike and rode off into the night.

Perri stood she checked herself for any injuries but the girls seemed to want to intimidate her more than they wanted to really hurt her. "Fuck. This city is crazy." Perri comment heading back inside.

Once inside she contemplated calling the cops. In the end however she decided not to. She didn't want the club to get a reputation as a dangerous place where biker gangs randomly attack defenseless nerds. Instead she just went back to her games and would just ask Garnet how to use the security cameras. After a few hours of gaming, longer than is probably healthy, Perri turned in for the night and dreamed of beating up bikers like some classic side scrolling arcade game.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the morning Perri woke up mourning she went through her routine shower brush teeth get dressed. She went down stairs turning on lights and getting the offices on the second floor ready to go. Then down to the club itself to get everything set up. She had a few hours before the club opened but she wanted to make sure everything was in order. She set up the playlist on the club’s speakers since Sour Cream wasn’t working today. She set the chairs out at the tables and made sure all the booths were clean. She went to set out the glasses she’d put in the industrial dishwasher the other day. She walked through the bar and into the club kitchen where the dishwasher was, she said hello to the cowgirl at the bar and got a friendly “Howdy” in return.

Perri pulled out the glasses checking to make sure they were spotless. She held one up between her eyes the ceiling lights. Glass after glass she checked wanting everything to be perfect for her real night of operating the club. She planned to double check ever- “Wait. Was that a cowgirl?” 

Perri sat the glass down bolted out the door back into the bar. Sure enough there was a short woman dressed like a cowgirl complete with hat, grey shirt and bandana tied around her neck and chaps. “Who the fuck are you!” Perri shrieked.

“Just a humble cowpoke going where the wind blows me.” The cowgirl said. Looking off into the distance with a piece straw in her mouth.

Perri took a deep breath and collected herself. “Look Miss Cowpoke, Texas is that way. Please go haunt some club out there.”

“I doubt there many strip clubs out there for a lesbian lady like me. Beside I ain’t a spirit.” The girl hopped up onto the bar and proudly proclaimed. “The one and only Ruby Rider rides again! Yeeeeehhhhaaaww!”

“Hey get down from there your getting boot prints on my bar before we’re even open.” Perri chastised.

“Oh, sorry.” The girl climbed down. “I get a bit carried away sometimes. I just can’t help it. My wife is like ninety percent of my impulse control.”

Perri grumpily wiped down the bar with a rag. “Okay Miss Rider, why are you here?”

“Like I said it’s Mrs. Rider, I’m a married lady. As for why I’m here. I was told you needed me.” Ruby said.

“I have no ideal how you are or why your here but at this point I’m probably better to just go with it.” Perri said.

“No I can explain. I use to be the door woman here. And I saw this super beautiful girl who also worked her she helped handle paychecks and stuff. So one day when she was down here talking to Rose I hopped up on stage and danced to try and impress her. She thought it was cute and talked to me the first time. Soon I was dancing the same day every week when she came down from the offices. I came up with the whole cowgirl act because I heard she thought cowpokes were sexy and Ruby Rider was born. In the end I married that girl who turns out never said she liked cowgirls that was just a misunderstanding it was just real cows she liked. She thought they were cute, So I dressed up like a cowpoke for nothing. Anyway our daughter Garnet told me you needed to see how a perfect lap dance is done and I’m the best.” Ruby said with a smile.

Perri blushed. “Wait Garnet told her mom to give me a lap dance?”

“Yeah kinda weird if you think of it like that. But i just think of it like this. I’m a consultant here to teach you a bit about a core aspect of your business. That's not weird at all.” Ruby said. “Plus I promised my wife Sapphire I’d give her a much more intimate dance later. Anyway you want to get started? It’d be better if I could show you how I dance before the club opens.”

Before Perri could reply they heard the sound of the door opening as Pearl walked in. “Oh my goodness! Ruby, how are you?” Pearl said running up to hug the shorter woman.

“I’m great Pearl. How bout you?” Ruby said returning the hug.

“I’m doing great. What are you doing here?” Pearl asked.

 

Ruby smiled "Garnet said you needed your best dancer back to show the new boss how it's done.

"Oh about that. See while you're certainly talented I was thinking someone with more technical skills would be a better example." Pearl said as diplomatically as possible.

"What! Pearl dancing is more about than just the moves. It's the whole package. It's the attitude, the showmanship, the music, the way you interact with the crowd. Not just how your form is as you spin around the pole." Ruby argued.

"Yes it's also the elegance of the performer. Something you lack." A new voice from the door spoke.

"Rainbow Quartz! Are you supposed to be our ‘best dancer’?" Ruby asked snarling.

"It seems Pearl seems to thank so." Rainbow Quartz said arrogantly.

"No offense Pearl but you've spent way too much time looking over paperwork. It's rotted your brain if you think this eighties wannabe personal trainer is a better dancer than me. Ruby Rider was a great show. I had the fake horse I rode out on stage, I still have my pop guns see?" Ruby pulled the plastic gun of her holster and popped a few fake shots into the air.

"Yes all distractions from the actual performance." Rainbow said dismissively.

"Hey Sapphire said my dances were the best." Ruby protested.

"Well yes she was hopelessly in love with you so she's not exactly unbiased." Rainbow said. "Besides Perri needs is trying to run a classy establishment. So she needs to see a classy performance not some gimmicky cowboy dancing in assless chaps."

"Well in that case it can't be you either. Since classy requires you to know who your kid's father is." Ruby spat.

Rainbow and Pearl jaw hit the floor. Perri wished she had prepared herself some popcorn because this was getting good. 

Rainbow glared at Ruby. "Square up you pint sized bitch."

"Bring it bitch. I’m an eternal flame you slut!" And with that the two ladies were fighting on the ground as Pearl tried to pull them apart.

Perri would have helped but someone needed to record this. They'd thank her once this went viral. 

Still with the tall Rainbow Quartz out of the way Perri noticed a second new person standing near the door. They began walking over to Perri side stepping the stripper war like on might step around a sleeping cat. "Excuse me ladies." They said as they went around them. Once they were close enough they offered their hand out for Perri. "Miss Diamond I am Rainbow Quartz Jr. Or Rainbow Quartz 2.0 as I like to be called. Anyway I have an offer for you that I think would benefit both of us."

"Umm ok aren't you concerned about your mother getting punched in the face?" Perri asked pointing to the melee. 

"Ah she'll be fine. What isn't fine is you club. It's a bit outdated isn’t it love?" Rainbow 2 said with a British accent.

Perri looked around. It wasn't terrible but it did show it's age. The walls were chipping paint in the corners and the floor had carpet they were worn from years of foot traffic. The tables and booths were also worn and some of the seats had faded. It wasn't quite a dive bar yet but in a few more years it would have that vibe. "It's not exactly the most modern club I'll give you that." 

"Exactly. It's not a catastrophe yet but you’ll want to nip this problem in the bud. So here's the deal I'm currently in college to get my degree in interior design and I want to renovate this place and put it in my portfolio. Simple you get a renovated club and I get to show it off to my future clients as one of my earliest projects. Don't worry about the cost I have favors I can call in. It won't cost you a cent and I'll do it in one weekend. When you close up Saturday night I'll get right to it since it's all cosmetic it won't take but a day." Rainbow 2 said putting on a damn good sales pitch.

"Well I can't argue with that. It's just this place has a lot of sentimental value to many of the people who work here. I don't mind sprucing it up so long as the spirit of the place stays the same." Perri said already imagining the ways Pearl alone would murder her if the club was left unrecognizable.

"Of course. I grew up playing here after hours Rose even use to babysit me when she lived in the apartment you live in now" Rainbow 2 said. "Trust me if Rose could see this place after I'm done with it she'd love it. I have been dreaming of all the decor options for this place since I was ten."

"Sounds good. So since you seem so willing to help. Can you break that up? I don't need blood on the carpet." Perri said gesturing vaguely to the two former stripper's deathmatch. 

"Oh yes I almost forgot." Rainbow 2 whistled causing both women to stop trying to rip each other's hair out. "Ok ladies listen up. There is no right or wrong way to dance as long as you're having fun. Still this is actually very fortunate for us. Perri needs to see both a technical performance full of complex moves like mom's. As well as a less traditional show full for fun excitement so you never know what may happen next like your show Ruby. So the obvious answer is that you both perform for her."

The women disentangled themselves both seemingly quite pleased by this plan. "That's my baby you're so smart." Original Rainbow Quartz said hugging her child.

"Yeah good thing you didn't swallow them or take them up the ass." Ruby muttered.

"Why you little runt." Rainbow said marching back over to the cowgirl.

"Okay! Who wants to get naked first?" Perri said popping up in between them hoping to prevent a rematch.

"I'll let Ruby go first. A professional needs time to prepare." Rainbow main-bow said walking off towards the dressing room.

“Fine lets go Perri.” Ruby said dragging Perri off to the private dance rooms.

“Have fun Perri I’ll get started taking some measurements.” Rainbow 2 said pulling out laser tape measure. 

“And I’ll get the club ready for opening.”Pearl said still out of breath from trying to pull the woman apart. “On my own. Just like I’ve had to for years now.” She complained.

Perri was drug down the hall past little rooms separated by thick red curtains. Ruby lead her to the farthest room and pushed her in. “Sit down, I need to make a few quick changes to my outfit. This is riding around town Ruby I need to change into working Ruby.”

Perri did just that sitting down in the armchair near the back of the room just far enough from the wall so a dancer could walk around it. Perri hadn’t had a chance to check out this part of the club with all the hectic stuff happening since she arrived. 

The room was dimly lit by lights with a soft glow that Perri guessed was probably supposed to mimic candlelight. It had brick walls painted a red that looked ironically like a ruby. Perri wondered if the other rooms were the same color or if Ruby picked this room for the color. She looked behind her and saw a painting of two vague shadows of people locked in a passionate embrace. It was vague enough that they could be any gender but still clear enough that one was being held up by the other their head thrown back and the one holding the kissing their neck. 

“Sorry about that normally not a part of the dance but I couldn’t drive over her in my stripper outfit so I threw a few more clothes over it.” Ruby walked back in her shirt now gone and her vest was the only thing she was wearing her scarf was now hanging off her belt. She kicked her boots off as she walked in. “Most girls wear heels but I like my boots.” The cowgirl started walking over to a radio built right into the wall. A few moments later Nelly Furtado was asking Timberland if she was throwing him off as the first few beats of ‘Promiscuous’ played.

Ruby returned to Perri putting an extra swing in her hips. “You ready to see how its done.” asked as she circled the nerd like a lioness circles her prey. “Don’t worry that this is your first dance.” She leaned in to Perri’s ear. “You won’t be the first girl I’ve broken in.” She whispered her hot breath across the Perri’s ear.

Perri shuddered at the teasing she was receiving. She was really unsure what to be doing if anything. She figured Pearl would recommend taking notes but Perri figured they’d just be full of comments on how hot this already was. 

Ruby climbed hopped up on to Perri’s lap slowly popping button by button her vest starting at the bottom and working up. When she reached the last button her freeing her firm breasts mere inches from Perri’s face. She rocked to the beat of the song her tits moving in a figure eight hypnotizing Perri. “God I missed this. I rarely gave lap dances but when I did I loved the rush I felt from them.”

Perri was blushing but she managed to collect herself. After all she was supposed to be learning not drooling over a woman's breast. “I kinda figured only the client would get the rush from a lap dance.”

“Fun is contagious. You got to be having it to infect the client with it.” Ruby said smoothly spinning around to show off her ass and the thong that was the only thing she was wearing under her chaps. “I started stripping to impress Sapphire but I kept doing it because it was fun. Definitely more fun than standing by the door all night. Plus you meet some cool people. A stripper is like a therapist who dresses really inappropriately.”

“Really? I never thought about that.” Perri said.

“Yeah maybe it’s the intimacy of the close contact. Or maybe it’s just really is because it’s cheaper but a lot of people come here and want to just talk.” Ruby slowed the dance down to talk. “One of my best client’s was an old soldier. I used to be in the army to just your standard infantry grunt and she was a sniper. We’d trade old stories about people we served with or just dumb shit that happened on base like pranks or dumb jokes we heard. She never talked about actual combat we saw. Until one day she started talking about a particular mission. She was providing over-watch up in an old abandoned apartment complex in Fallujah. She was watching an infantry unit marching into the city towards the end of the battle. The city was mostly secure but a woman and a child were walking down the road straight to the troops. She was told in Arabic to move aside and quit approaching the soldiers but she kept walking pulling the kid along by the arm. They yelled at her to stay back pointing their guns at the woman and kid but they kept coming. My sniper friend was ordered to eliminate both targets so she shot the woman in the chest then dropped her cross hairs to the kid no older than ten and pulled the trigger again. Bomb experts were called in and they found both of them were wearing vests with over fifty pounds of C4. She saved those troops but was haunted by having to kill them especially the kid how was probably forced to do it.” 

Needless to say the atmosphere was a lot more somber. Ruby continued. “The first night my sniper friend came in was going to be her last. She wanted to have some drinks and maybe get a sexy lap dance before she went home and hung herself. She had the noose tied and a suicide note written. She had so much fun talking to me she decided she wanted to keep living and hear more of my dumb stories. The night she told me that was the anniversary of that mission. Turns out I was one of the grunts in that unit. I would have been blown up if she hadn’t taken the shot. Anyway, I managed to convince her to get help and now she’s my business partner in the gym I run. That's why I think it’s so important to make sure your client is having fun. You never know what's going on in there lives and one fun night might save a life.”

“Damn. I guess I never thought about that. I guess if your life is going perfect you don’t need a strip club.” Perri said.

“I mean sure some folks come in for a good time. But in my experience rich folks get a trophy wife or just hire an expensive escort. Married people just try to convince their partner to give them a sexy dance. Most of our strip club patrons are single people who work a grind putting in blue collar work. And here you get people who also have to worry about their sexuality from collage kids just now wondering why they feel funny around the same sex as them or not feeling like they fit the gender they were born as to old folks who got divorced when their partner found out they had trouble getting aroused because they weren’t always turned on by the opposite sex and god knows what else. Everyone who comes here has a story. Sometimes they want to share it and sometimes they want to forget it. We have to be ready to deal with either.” Ruby explained. 

“Well.” Perri said kind of awkwardly. “This has been the deepest conversations I’ve ever had with someone with their tits out.”

“All part of the job. Now I’m not about to lose to Rainbow because I was explaining shit so I’m going to get back to shaking my ass.” Ruby told her.

The conversation had cool Perri enough to actually focus on Ruby’s technique. Like her and Rainbow Quartz had argued she was less skilled in actually dancing but made up for it with her passion and energy. She was constantly on like a guitar amp turned up to eleven and then the knob broke off. Ruby twerked and made sure her breasts bounced with every move. Perri could see why Garnet at least thought she was the best, setting aside the thought that she knew how good her mother was at stripping. Ruby was definitely the type of girl you'd want if you needed to hype up a crowd. By the end of the third song Ruby was breathing heavy and Perri was definitely going to need to change her panties cause her current ones were getting quite damp. 

“Damn normally I don’t get this winded but I guess I’m a bit rusty. Normally this is when I’d ask if you wanted to by another set, we sell dances in sets of three, but I think Rainbow should be ready by now.” Ruby said between deep breaths.

“You two don’t seem to get along.” Perri said stating the obvious. 

“Yeah, she liked to flirt with Sapphire just to make me jealous. Hell even before she did that we just don’t click, different personalities I guess. Still I can admit that slut can dance so take notes. Relax here and I’ll go get her.” Ruby said buttoning back her vest and grabbing her boots on the way out. “Oh and by the way come by my gym sometime Garnet can give you my card and I’ll give you a discount on the membership. Later Perri.”

Perri slumped back in the chair and tried to cool down. “Ok think about cold showers, smelly New York subways, getting killed because of lag.”

“Hello baby.” Rainbow purred walking through the door. “Ready for a real dance?” The woman asked.

“Um I guess.” Perri said blushing. She was already pretty worked up from the last dance and Rainbow outfit alone while covering quite a bit more skin than most stripper’s clothes was so tight it was like seeing a naked blue woman than a human wearing clothes. And of course Perri had romanced Liara T’soni and Peedee in Mass Effect so blue women were just fine with her. 

“Aww how cute. I love it when my clients are shy.” Rainbow took off her heels and left. She swayed over to the chair as Super Bass played through the speakers. She walked behind the chair her hand on Perri’s shoulders but when Perri turned to look her head was gently pushed forward. A moment later a shirt was thrown over her head then a bra. Last was a pair of tight leggings. Rainbow circled back around now in nothing but a g-string. “Hey you watch anime?” 

Perri was confused as to where this was going. “Um some anime yeah.” Perri was more of a video game nerd than otaku but she’d seen her fair share of anime.

“What's that one thing they do? Camebon?”

“Um what thing?”

“This thing.” Rainbow throw her long legs over the chair right next to Perri’s shoulder pinning her in the chair. “Kabedon I think.”

“Yep.” Perri squeaked. If she looked forward she was staring right at the Rainbow’s vagina covered only by a little fabric or to her left was a long smooth leg that was pretty attractive as well. Perri could look to the right but that would have been like looking away from a fireworks show and she doubts she could tear her eyes away. “I think that's what it’s called.”

“Ha you’re really are cute. Now let's get started.” Rainbow began swaying her hips to the music seductively running her hands up her hourglass figure to her ample breasts. She then climbed up fully into Perri’s lap.

Pearl had been right when she called Rainbow the more technically skilled dancer as Rainbow contorted and fliped herself around with practiced grace. Perri also noticed she seemed to add a good bit of belly dancing in her routine. Still despite the impressive moves Perri could tell Rainbow wasn’t nearly as into the dance as Ruby was. Not to say Rainbow wasn’t at least convincingly faking it, If she had not literally seen Ruby’s performance minutes ago Perri probably wouldn’t notice at all. Another difference was Rainbow was somehow both more talkative but said less. Sure she was constantly teasing Perri and flirting but Ruby really tried to connect with Perri. It may have just been the deep story she shared but she did seem more open. Still something about Rainbow’s dance felt less genuine. Of course it was still extremely hot. Perri was now certifiably horny as fuck. Perri was two songs in and was hoping she would be able to hold out through the last one.

“Hey mum someone’s here to see Perri.” Rainbow Quartz 2 said poking their head in with their eyes covered.

“Rainbow! Get out of here! I’ve told you to knock when mom’s with someone.” Rainbow said covering herself.

“Oh like I haven’t seen you in more compromising positions. Serious though once you done we need the boss lady in the lobby. No rush though. Tatty bye now.” With that the young designer was gone.

“Well my child kind of killed the mood. Sorry about that cutie. You know despite what Ruby says I don’t make this offer often but if you want I can give you a private show in your apartment sometimes. I love to corrupt sweeties like you.” Rainbow said licking her lips. 

“That's um a nice offer but I’ll have to pass for now super busy and all sorry.” Perri said moving to stand and forcing the other woman to get off her lap.

“Aw what a shame. If you change your mind just let me know. Pearl can give you my number. Plus I’ll be here one day to offer some pointers to any of your dancers who are interested. I teach a pole dancing class online and Pearl convinced me to give a free lesson. Join if you want, it’s good exercise even if you never plan to perform.” Rainbow said blowing Perri a little kiss. “See you later sweetie.”

 

Perri took a few minutes to cool off and after a stop to the bathroom to splash water on her face she went to see what was going on. She saw Ruby and Rainbow still glaring at each other and Rainbow 2 scribbling something in a notebook and Pearl was talking to a new person at the bar. Pearl perked up when their eyes meet. “Ah here she is now. Perri this is our waiter from the dinner they overheard we were hiring. I know you haven’t posted the ad yet but if they meet our standards I see no reason to wait.”

Perri offered to shake the person’s hand. “I agree. It’s nice to meet you. I’m Perri Diamond. What's your name?”

“Nice to meet you Miss Diamond. My name is Stevonnie” Stevonnie said shaking Perri’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry again it's been so long but I just haven't been able to sit down and really write every time I try it's like pulling teeth it's just felt like such a struggle to get the words out. So if this feels disjointed like it was wrote one paragraph with giant gaps between them that's exactly what happened. a few sentences then I just couldn't keep going and meandered off to do something else. Also I wanted to make the lap dance scenes better but I could't find the words so sorry about that. also if anyone cares why Ruby and Rainbow Quartz hate each other in the show Garnet obvious sees fusion as something deep and personal but both time we see the original Rainbow Quartz she fusion in a way out of jealously. First Pearl fusions with Rose to make Greg jealous then because Rose feels kinda jealous Garnet is having so much fun as a fusion when she first sees them and Pearl tries and fails to fuse. So that's why I wrote Ruby and Rainbow as rivals.


	9. The Newest Person In The Club

"Ok. You got this." Stevonnie placed their hand on the door then jerked it away like they'd been burned. "Nope nevermind. I don't got this." They turned to walk away and right into a short kid half their size but twice they're determination.

Connie stared up at her older sibling. "No. You are not backing out of this now. Since you heard they were hiring you haven't shut up about this."

"It's a strip club Connie. Mom will kill me if she finds out." Stevonnie whisper as if their mom might appear from nowhere at the mention of her. "And I'm not exactly sexy. I'm a loveable dork sure but not sexy."

Connie made a face similar to their mom's when someone tries to tell her that vaccines cause autism. Pure shock and disbelief. "Are you shitting me!" 

'Oh no. Connie never cusses. I broke my sister.` Stevonnie thought panicking.

"You not attractive. Why do you think you get free coffee all the time? Because the barista thinks your hot. Why do you think that cop let you off with a warning for illegal street racing? Because he thought you were hot. So don't give that crap sib." Connie took a breath to calm herself. "Listen you are a beautiful person so don't belittle yourself. Now if you have decided you don't want to do this i respect that but I know when you're just having a little freakout. Not a full on panic attack but like it's baby cousin. So take a few deep breaths and walk through that door. I messaged Pearl she's the manager and my old fencing teacher. You remember her?"

"Kinda. We never really talked more than a few words when I dropped you off."

"Still it's something. Look you got this. Now go get a job that's actually enough to live off of." Connie encouraged as she pointed to the door of the Crystal Cove.

"Ok you're right. I'm tired of working a shitty restaurant job for next to nothing for a jerk of a boss." Stevonnie again marched up to the door and immediately froze.

Connie facepalmed and was about to try again when she saw movement though the dark tinted glass doorway. The door opened and a person stepped out. “Darlings while this has been very entertaining to watch my curiosity is getting the best of me. What pray tell are you doing?"

Connie blushed a bit realizing she probably looked like some dumb kid dared to try to sneak into a adult establishment. "I'm terribly sorry ma'am. My sibling here was interested in a job opening they overheard was available. So we-" Stevonnie cut her off.

Red as a tomato Stevonnie blurted out. "I want to get naked!" 

The person at the door laughed. "Well then sweetie you've come to the right place. I heard there is a position open for someone wanting to get naked. I'm Rainbow Quartz 2.0 yes that is my name. It was my mother's stage name when she worked here. Also I prefer to use either male or neutral pronouns sweetie." 

Connie blushed. "Oh I'm very sorry sir."

"It's quite fine I can tell you're very considerate of your sibling's pronouns you just didn't know till now. Anyway, normally I'd invite both of you in if we were closed but it is almost opening time and you're far too young to be here then." Rainbow told them.

"It's quite alright sir. I need to do my homework anyway. Can Stevonnie still do the interview? Miss Pearl is a friend of mine and she said we could stop by at anytime for the interview but if now's a bad time we can come back." Connie offered.

"Oh you must be her fencing student. She showed me a picture from one of your matches but it's been ages Connie wasn't it?" Rainbow 2 asked. 

"Yes sir." Connie replied "and this is Stevonnie." Connie nudged her sibling out of their embarrassed trance.

"Um yeah I'm Stevonnie. Nice to meet you Rainbow." Stevonnie said shaking hands with the brit.

"Nice to meet you to luv." Rainbow glanced them up and down. "Very nice indeed. Lapis had best watch out I think you'll be very popular here. Anyway let's go meet Pearl before you chicken out on me again. You got a way home Connie dear?" 

"Yes sir my friend Steven's dad dropped us off." She pointed to Greg's van parked just down the road. 

"Ah I didn't even see him. Ello Greg!" Rainbow yelled.

"Hey I'd love to stay especially to meet Perri but I promised to get this kid home soon. I got an appointment with Dr. Maheswaran soon and i'd rather her not know I took her kid to an interview at a strip club till after the prostate exam at least." Greg called out the window.

"I… well… ah dang so many good jokes I could make about that if Connie here was just a few years older. Guess I'll just have to agree it will be a pain in the butt if she finds out. Bye Greg." Rainbow called at the man.

"Um yeah you to. Connie lets get you home… quickly." He called with a tremor in his voice.

Connie hugged Stevonnie. "Remember sib you’ll do great."

"Thanks for being here for me sis." Stevonnie hugged their sister. It was a touching moment till they felt something being slipped into their pants. "Connie. What are you doing?"

Connie pulled away. "Rainbow was right. That 'should I open the door or not' dance was pretty entertaining. Consider it your first tip." With that the young girl ran off to the Universe van.

When Stevonnie looked there were five crumpled dollar bills stuffed under their belt. "Next time you come to my apartment you're dead brat." 

Rainbow laughed "Awe siblings. Reminds me when my sister Sardonyx tried to saw me in half the first time before she learned how the trick worked. Still for not even taking off any clothes five dollars isn’t half bad from just one person. It won’t be long before your making some serious money. Anyway, follow me, I'll take you to Pearl.”

With that Rainbow lead a nervous Stevonnie into the club. "I don't work here mind, just planings some slight cosmic changes but my mother worked here. A lot of other strip clubs have a lot of drama backstage. You know dumb stuff 'Omg Becky is such a slut' then someone tells this fictional Becky and a a fight breaks out. That sorta thing. Here on the other hand that never happens. Well I say that yet less than an hour ago I had to pull my mom off aunt Ruby. Still that's was the exception that proves the rule. Besides neither work here anymore they just came in today to help Perri. That's the owner btw she just took over, tonight will be her first night actually running the place. Anyway enough about me dear tell me about you?"

Stevonnie had barely been paying attention to their guide's ramblings mainly focusing on the upcoming interview. "Oh um what do you want to know."

Rainbow stopped "Well I get the sense that up until very recently you wouldn't even come to an establishment like this, especially not to find a job. So what changed?"

"I guess I just need the money. I worked at a restaurant and overheard some of the people who work here talking about hiring a new dancer. I know striping pays very good so here I am." Stevonnie just shrugged.

Rainbow stared at them for a moment before they laughed. "Well fair enough I suppose. There more to it than that I can tell but we all have our secrets. Anyway, Aunt Pearl I found someone who wants to get naked.”

Stevonnie blushed as the bird like dancer walked from around the counter. “Ah Stevonnie I was wondering when you’d be coming by. I must admit I’ve been looking forward to your interview since Connie told me you were interested.”

Stevonnie shook Pearl’s offered hand. “Yeah thanks for letting me have this interview before the job posting goes public.”

“Well I know how much you need it. I couldn’t imagine working for your old boss once I heard who it was. I know there’s a considerable taboo about being a exotic dancer but I truly think you’ll be much happier here.” Pearl explained.

“I just worry how mom will react.”

“Dr. Maheswaran will understand if you explain everything to her. Now we’ll go ahead and start the interview. Rainbow Quartz would you get Perri? Your mom should be about done. Just let Perri know we’ll need her once they are.” Pearl asked.

Rainbow 2.0 saluted. “Yes ma’am. MOM!” the designer yelled walking to the private rooms.

“Make sure to knock!” Pearl called only to be ignored. “Honestly he won’t knock even if he heard me. So Mx Maheswaran tell me why you’re interested in this position?” Peal asked switching from honorary aunt to strip club manager.

“Well my current job kinda sucks ass.” Stevonnie explained.

“Listen Stevonnie I want you to treat this as a serious interview. Just because I’m your sister’s teacher doesn't mean you're guaranteed a position here.”

“Wait I didn’t mean it like that just, I don’t know how to do a real interview. At the restaurant they threw the uniform at me the moment I said I was interested in a job.”

Pearl brightened up. “That's fine I can teach you the basics. So instead of saying your current job ‘sucks ass’ say something like, ‘I feel as though my current job is not a place I can grow at. I hope to be able to grow with this company.’ or something similar.”

Pearl and Stevonnie carried on the interview with Pearl offering ways to better word their answers. After a few minutes Pearl seemed pretty satisfied. “Well Stevonnie that was a bit shorter than most interviews but I already know a decent bit about you. Now do you have any questions?”

“Yeah I kinda wanted to know a little about the people who work here. Connie said everyone is pretty much friends so I’ll get to know them pretty well I suppose.” Stevonnie said.

“Sure well Garnet’s our security, Amethyst and Lapis are the other dancers, I’m the manager and Perri is the new boss. Tonight is her first night really she made it to town Saturday she spent her time unpacking not running the club.” Pearl watched as a slightly damp short nerd walked out from the private rooms. “Ah here she is now. Perri this is our waiter from the dinner they overheard we were hiring. I know you haven’t posted the ad yet but if they meet our standards I see no reason to wait.”

Perri offered to shake the person’s hand. “I agree. It’s nice to meet you. I’m Perri Diamond. What's your name?”

“Nice to meet you Miss Diamond. My name is Stevonnie” Stevonnie said shaking Perri’s hand. ‘Fuck she’s cute.’ They thought.

 

‘Fuck they’re hot!’ Perri thought upon seeing Stevonnie. ‘Why is everyone in this club hot. Oh yeah because their strippers duh.’ “So Pearl have you already done the interview?”

“It was a bit of a shortened version but I feel as though it was enough to ensure they will be a good fit for us.” Pearl said.

“Really! Thanks so much Pearl! I’ll be the best employee ever!” Stevonnie cheered.

“Well If Pearl says you’re a good fit I trust her judgement completely welcome to the Crystal Cove Stevonnie. When can you start?”

“Right now!”

“We’ll need to do some paperwork first but then I see no reason you can’t start tonight. I would like you to just serve drinks tonight but pay attention to the girls dancing. Take mental notes and try to pick up some tricks and don’t be afraid to ask the dancers for advice themselves.” Pearl said.

“We can also give you a quick crash course before the club opens.” Ruby offered.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You’re late!” Lapis said running out the door to hop in the car.

“So you never gave a shit before.Are you just eager to see your girlfriend?” Amethyst asked. “Lapis and Perri sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G”

Lapis playfully punched her friends shoulder. “Oh really how bout this? Amethyst and Perri laying in bed F-U-C-K-I-N-G. Now drive I don’t want to be late and have to listen to one for Pearl’s ‘punctuality’ speeches.”

“Don’t you want me to tell you about fucking Perri?”

“You can do both. Now spill. I’ve been waiting to hear how Perri was.”

“Oh she was great she likes it pretty rough and I know that’s how you give it. Just don’t call her a bitch when dirty talking.”

“Sexy, that's a good summary now give me all the details.”

Amethyst was more than happy to do just that.

After a twenty minute drive the two girls ran into the club and fought over the timeclock. Once both were clocked in Lapis spun around and threw her hands up “Time?”

Pearl who was standing at the door checked her watch. “You two somehow made it. Barely. If you had been a minute later you would both be late.”

“Yes! We win.” Amethyst cheered high fiving Lapis.

“Attendance is no game I recommend getting her at least ten minutes before you have to be here to avoid being late.” Pearl suggested. “Anyway we have a new employee. The waiter at the restaurant we frequent. Their name is Stevonnie and they use gender neutral pronouns. Tonight they will focus on serving drinks but if you see them give them some tips.”

“Don’t worry your pointy nose Pearl. I’ll show them the best places to nap without being caught.” Amethyst said walking to the dressing room.

“Amethyst that is not the kind of tips I was talking about and you know it.” Pearl chastised.

“Hey Pearl is Perri around.” Lapis asked unusually shyly. 

“Well she works here and lives just upstairs. So yes Lapis she is here, pretty much all the time.”

“Yeah good point.”

“Are you going to ask her out?”

Lapis didn’t answer but continued. “When are we doing private dances for her?” 

“Well it should be very slow tonight still since Perri hasn’t had time to start advertising so I plan to pull each of you one at a time to dance for her.”

“Can you pull me last? Like right at the end of the shift? Also can you clear everyone out of the club like as soon as its closing time?”

Pearl didn’t look happy but after a moment she sighed. “For young love, I’ll see what I can do.” 

“Thanks Pearl you’re the best.” Lapis said hugging her boss.

“Just promise me you’ll work hard this week and don’t slack off.”

“When do I ever slack off?”

“You don’t want me to answer that. Good luck Lapis. Last time one of the dancers here asked out the owner it didn’t really work. Still I think you’ll have a lot more luck with Perri than I had with Rose.” Pearl said letting the younger woman go. “Now go get ready for work.”

“You got it boss lady.” Lapis said walking off.

When Pearl was alone in the halls backstage she looked up at the portrait of Rose before shaking her head smiling. “Kids.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was hard to write. Having Connie misgender Rainbow 2 was something I debated but until I looked him up on the Wiki I thought Rainbow 2.0 was female or at least non-binary. So with Connie always being very polite with adults she uses sir or ma'am in the show so it was natural and when I first wrote it just flowed. Later I started debating how Rainbow would react. I read some things online about trans-people being misgendered and how it made them feel but most of them were about being misgendered repeatedly. The few posts I did read that was actually about being misgendered the first time you meet someone basically said that as long as the person apologizes and doesn't do it again its not a huge issue. So yeah each person is different and I feel like this is how Rainbow 2.0 would react. He's very confident and would likely brush this off more than most. After that was sorted I really had no plan for this chapter so It was very much figuring it as as I went. anyway so sorry this took so long next chapter should be quicker as I have a pretty good ideal what i want to do with it.


	10. Dance For Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0000s mark the begins and end of a sex scene

Music thumping and lights flashing were not the most conducive work environment but Perri was adapting. The night was almost halfway over and she had so far managed to keep the club from falling into complete anarchy. She had placed Stevonnie under Sadie’s guidance to learn how to serve drinks. She had been shown the security system by Garnet and taught how to operate the security cameras. Pearl had taught her the various duties she took care of. It was chaos but she was learning more in one night than in years of her parent’s teaching. 

“Damn you’re actually doing this. I’m impressed Perri.” Lapis told her as the shorter woman cleaned a table. 

“I learn best under pressure. I think that’s why I never picked anything up from my parents. They made it impossible to fail.” Perri said voicing her thoughts.

“I see. So... I wanted to ask. I heard a rumor I just was wondering if it was true.” Lapis told her.

“Ohhh. Workplace drama. No one ever gossiped with me at Diamond Corp. What’s is it?”

“It’s dumb really. I know it isn’t true but someone’s got the crazy you fucked Amethyst.” Lapis said looking away.

“”WHAT! Who said that?” 

Lapis shrugged. “I overhear Lars telling Saddie, but he doesn't start gossip. He rarely talks to anyone but Saddie anyway. What does it matter? It's not true. Right?”

Perri looked around to see if anyone was eavesdropping once she was sure they were secluded enough whispered. “Amethyst told me you were okay with it. She said you even wanted to hear about it. Lapis if that isn’t the case then I’m so sorry.”

Lapis leaned down and kissed Perri’s check. “Nah I’m just messing with you. She told me you like it rough like to be called slut and whore. Is that true?”

Perri blushed like a tomato. “Ye-Yeah I do.”

“You ever been tied up?”

“Y-Yes.”

Lapis whispered in Perri ear her hot breath causing the nerd to shiver. “Did you like it?”

“I did.” Perri breathed.

Lapis licked the shell of the blond’s ear. “Good. Sounds like we’re sexually compatible at least. Now I have something for you~” Lapis said in a seductive sing song voice. 

“Wha-What is is?” Perri barely managed to squeak out.

Lapis pulled away from the nerd’s ear standing straight up again. “Some kinda flash drive. Pearl said it has the installation program of our time management system. She wants you to go install it on whatever computer you use for work right now.”

Perri gasped the breath she was holding grabbing her pounding heart. “Damn it Lazuli! Don’t tease me like that.”

Lapis laughed dropping the flash drive in Perri’s open palm. “Aww but it’s so fun.”

Perri walked off grumbling about her sex drive not being a toy. It took Perri the whole walk up to her office for her face to cool any at all. She sat in her new office chair and booted up the laptop she bought for business. She stuck the flash drive in to the USB port and let the files transfer. It was halfway done when Perri remembered something. “Wait Pearl said she already installed the time management system and she’d show me how to use it soon. What am I downloading.” Perri now noticed the download was at one hundred percent. 

She clicked on the file she’d just downloaded titled ‘Lapis’ welcome present’. Perri opened it. “HOLY SHIT!”

The first thing was a picture. Of Lapis naked reflected in a mirror, the reflection of her finger covering her breast and her actual finger covering her vagina. It had a caption across the middle that read. ‘Welcome to Atlanta Perri.’ Perri now even redder than she was down stares scrolled through picture after picture of Lapis nude or very scantily dressed the rest doing nothing to censor anything visible. Perri had looked at dozens of pictures and still had hundreds more to go according to the file. She had come across the first video scattered among the pictures. Perri slipped a hand in her pants and pressed play. 

The recording of naked Lapis started speaking. “Hey Perri liking your gift? Amethyst told me about your favorite toy so I thought I’d show off mine.” Lapis pulled out a huge ‘Bad Dragon’ brand dildo with bumps on it. “I can take this whole thing. Every inch in my pussy. Want to see?” The video Lapis began to rub her clit with the toy. She was just about to stick it in and Perri found her on clitoris and-  
“Perri come in, over.” Pearl said.

Perri jumped out of her chair. “SHIT!FUCK!CLOD!” She paused the video and looked around the office for the bird woman.

“Perri do you copy? Over.” Pearl said again. 

Perri realized it was her 2-way radio. She took some deep breaths hoping her embarrassment wouldn’t be audible over the radio. “Affirmative Pearl. What is it? Over.”

“Can you come down stairs right now Amethyst has a great ideal and that's very rare for her. Over.” Pearl said and Perri could her the latina dancer complain about the jab.

“Roger that Pearl on my way. Over.” Perri said closing her laptop and putting a large amount of hand sanitizer on her hands. 

When Perri made it back down stairs Amethyst and Pearl were standing by the door leading backstage. Amethyst was the first to speak. “Perri-Berry get that ass over here.”

“What’s up Amethyst?” Perri asked almost avoiding looking at the woman’s pastie covered nipples and g-string. Almost. 

“Amethyst suggested we introduce you to the club.” Pearl said. “It looks like this is as big as the crowd will get tonight. So now is the best time.”

“Just walk up there and let Amethyst introduce me?” Perri asked.

“Yep but there's some business to take care of first. A little Crystal Cove tradition. No one goes on stage unless they have a gem-stone name.” Amethyst explained. 

“My last name is Diamond doesn't that count?” Perri said. 

“Nope but I got you covered. Just follow my lead” Amethyst said pushing Perri through the door. Perri walked out on stage for the first time. Alongside Amethyst she was getting nervous and she was fully clothed. “Don’t worry Perri with me dressed like this most of them will look at me. The only pair of eyes on you will be those of a certain blue headed Hawaiian.” 

Perri took a deep breath. “Thanks Amethyst that helps.”

“Don’t mention it. Oh by the way. I took a lot of those pics. There’s some of me and me and Lapis both in there.” Amethyst said smacking Perri on the ass and leaving her blushing. “Ladies! Gentleman! Horny perverts of all types! I have a very special person I want you to meet. Rose Quartz’s niece and the new owner of the club. The Nerd Supreme, The Big Boss herself. The one and only making her grand debut for the first time I’m proud to introduce… PERIDOT!” 

Perri was surprised to get an applause. ‘live your life’ by T.I. and Rihanna played. Perri felt herself start to freeze up. Then across the room at the bar in the same seat she had sat in Lapis sat smiling at her eating nachos mimicking what she must have seen the first time they saw each other. Perri felt a sudden surge of adrenaline she ran forward towards the pole. She grabbed it as she ran by spinning on it with her left hand and right foot on it. Once she slowed a bit she grabbed the mic from Amethyst surprised hands. 

“Hello Crystal Cove!” More applause and some whistles. Lapis now dropped her nacho just as stunned as Perri had been that first night. “Thank you all for coming. All, what, ten of you? Seriously you can see yourself that this club isn’t in the best place right now. It’s been a long time since this club has been full, but I’m not worried. Do you know why?” She gave a moment of dramatic silence before continuing. “Because this isn't just a club like so many other places. This is a family. Garnet Amethyst and Pearl and of course Lapis Lazuli. They each have more passion for this club then every employee of other clubs combined.” 

“This place is a home. And after spending the first twelve years of my life in foster care I know how precious that is. I have only been here for a few days but it feels like a lifetime ago since I left my home in New York City. These folks here have become closer to me in those days then anyone back there. I promise I will bring this club back to its former glory. I know I will succeed because I’ll have these folks and all of you amazing folks supporting me. Thank you all for coming! Saddie give these folks a free drink each, my treat!” Perri now officially christened Peridot by Amethyst walked off stage to what was probably the loudest applause the club has seen in years.

“Wow. I never imagined you’d be such a natural showman. Very Impressive.” Pearl congratulated when Perri joined her next to the door to the backstage.

“Hell yeah Perri that was amazing. You sure you don’t want to strip? Cause you rocked that stage.” Amethyst also praised.

“I don’t know where that came from either. It was like I was a different person up there. I guess that was Peridot up there.” Perri said.

“So I take it Peridot works for you. I could still change it if you don’t like it.” Amethyst offered. 

“No it’s perfect Amethyst. You came up with the perfect stage name for me.”

“I read some shit online about the healing properties of it. I don’t really believe that stuff but it’s supposed to help with recovering from addiction. It’s also supposed to help with money and damn do we need that. It’s also supposed to help with releasing adrenaline and after what I saw you do up, I think it fits you even more.” Amethyst explained.

“Well I love it. Now speaking of adrenaline I need to do something before mine wears off.” Perri said walking off.

Lapis watched the three of them talk and smiled when she saw the nerd start walking over to her. The blonde girl hopped up on to the bar-stool next to her. “Peridot huh? I like it. It’s sexy.”

“Thank you Lazuli. I’m glad you enjoyed my little performance.” Perri said proudly.

“It would have been better if you got naked but it was still pretty good.” Lapis teased.

“Well I was saving that for a private performance, exclusive for someone very special to me.” Perri explained giving Lapis her best bedroom eyes.

Lapis found herself blushing. “Damn you got game Perri.”

“Thank you for noticing. Also thank you for those pictures.” 

“I thought you’d like those. I had Amethyst come over the other day and help me take them some are old though.” Lapis said.

Perri got Lars to bring her, her usual. “Amethyst told me there were some pics of her in there.”

Lapis laughed. “Yeah that girl loves showing off. She’s a natural stripper. Any chance to get naked she takes it, bonus points if it’s to show off how sexy she is.”

“You don’t mind?” Perri asked taking her can of soda from Lars. 

“No I used to be like the most jealous girlfriend ever. I just didn’t trust my ex so I was jealous of her and super possessive to boot. But I realize now why I was so jealous. It’s a long story but I realize now just because you can see someone else’s beauty doesn't mean you're automatically going to cheat.”

“I can’t cheat if we’re not dating in the first place Lapis. I like the teasing. It’s hot but you gave me a folder with a terabyte of nudes of you but we’re not dating. To say I'm confused would be an understatement. I like teasing not spinning my wheels in place.” Perri said. “I just want to know if this is going anywhere.”

Lapis leaned forward and kissed Perri’s cheek. “Don’t worry. I talked to Pearl to make sure we have some time to ourselves to talk this out tonight. Just be patient a little longer with me.I promise, if things go the way I hope I won’t be going home tonight without updating my Facebook status from ‘single’ to ‘in a relationship’.”

Perri cheered up hearing that. “If that's the case you may not be going home at all today. My bed’s big enough for two.”

Lapis kissed the nerd’s forehead. “Promises, promises. I hope that's the case. Now as much as I want to stay here with you I think after your little speech some of these people may be willing to buy a private dance. And momma needs a new pair of sexy lingerie for her future girlfriend enjoy.” With that Lapis left to work the small but excited crowd.

Perri stayed seated enjoying her soda and watching the blue haired girl pry her trade. Before long the Hawaiian was leading a businesswoman still in what was likely her office attire to the VIP rooms. Eventually she saw Pearl walk out of the VIP rooms with a very happy Mayor Dewey beside her. She waved goodbye to the Mayor and made her way to join Perri. “Hey Pearl.” 

“Hello Perri, or do you prefer Peridot?”

Perri shrugged “Either one is fine. Peridot dose fit a bit better since everyone else goes by a gemstone around here I suppose.”

“I like Peridot myself so if you have no real preference I’ll go with that. Anyway I was going to ask you if your ready I was hoping to do those private dance evaluations tonight.” Pearl said.

“Really? Lapis was just telling me tonight looks like the best night to be getting paid for them. Is now really the best time to get the others to do it for free?” Perri pointed out.

“It is but the club is still very sparsely populated. I doubt more than two people will be buying them at once. So if we pull one girl at a time it shouldn’t be too bad plus it will keep them from stepping on each other toes trying to sell dances to the few who maybe interested.”

Perri nodded that did make sense. “Okay I see what you’re saying. If you think now is a good time let’s do it.” 

“Excellent I suppose I may as well go first. If you will follow me.” Pearl said leading the nerd not to the VIP rooms but to the backstage door.

“Where are we going? Don’t you do private dances in the VIP rooms?” Perri asked still following the taller woman.

“Normally but I’d prefer to keep them available for paying customers. Also your little speech caught the interest of quite a few guests.”

“What do you mean?”

“Everyone I spoke to wanted to know if you were available to buy a dance from. Even Mayor Dewey wanted to buy a dance from you. He’s never been interested in a dance from anyone but me.”

Perri was surprised. “Really? Why?”

“You went out on that stage like a dancer should. Confident, passionate and energetic. It was very impressive Peridot.” Pearl lead her all the way up to the third floor apartment. “If people see you leaving the VIP rooms they may get the wrong ideal that someone else got a dance from you. So I asked Garnet to bring a chair up here.”

“Why here? Why not one of the backstage rooms?” Perri asked. 

“I just thought this would be more private.” Pearl said, but Perri noted it sounded less confident. Overall the manager was acting unusual. “Anyway let's begin. Here is the form we used to evaluate dance back when in Rose’s days. For the sake of brevity we’ll only do one song each.” Perri looked over the paper. It had a scale of one to ten in three fields, form, energy, and overall sexiness.

Pearl walked over to some speakers and connected her phone’s Bluetooth and let the music begin. Pearl tapped her foot a few times to the first few beats played as ‘Genie In A Bottle’ by Cristina Aguilera started. Pearl did three ballerina twirls over to Perri. She throws her leg over the seat to climb into the nerd’s lap. As she moved seductively atop the younger woman. 

Pearl was like water flowing with the music. The manager looked like she was far away and Perri also noted she rarely faced her and never made eye contact. Perri felt bad she’d have to dock points for that but maybe it would finally help Pearl move on. 

As the song ended Pearl confirmed Perri’s suspicions. “Rose and I used to sing along to that song all the time.”

Perri didn’t want to play psychologist right now. “Right give me a few minutes to write up your performance. I’ll call you on the radio when I need you to send the next person in.” 

Pearl nodded and left. Trying to quantify a dance seemed a little ridiculous but Perri recognized the need for it for the sake of the club. After a few minutes of thought she came up with her assessment. Pearl’s form was perfect as far as Perri was concerned she moved like a ballerina, still there was always room for improvement even though Perri couldn’t imagine what so she gave Pearl a nine out of ten in form. Perri also gave Pearl a solid seven for sexiness thought she couldn’t come up with definitive scale for that metric so it was really just a personal opinion as well as a combination of the other measures. What really hurt Pearl was passion. She just kinda was there, her mind seemed far away likely thinking about Rose and the lack of any talking or even basic eye contact made it feel more awkward in Perri’s opinion. She noted in the part reserved for comments. ‘Maybe try not dancing to songs that remind you so much of Aunt Rose. I’m not asking you to forget about her. Just when you're performing, be in the moment, not the past.’

“Perri to Pearl, send up the next dancer. Over.” Perri said into the radio.

“Copy that Perri, over.”

Perri waited awkwardly both excited and nervous for Lapis’ turn. A part of her was hoping the blue headed woman would walk through the door next while another part prayed she wouldn’t. Still she supposed it was a fifty fifty shot between Lapis and Amethyst next.

“You ready?” a voice called from the doorway and Perri realized her math was off.

“Garnet? You’re next? Aren’t you security?” Perri asked as the woman walked through the door.

“I used to dance some and I’d like to dance more if we could hire some more security to cover for me. We’ll need to anyway if we plan to get more customers.” Garnet said as she connected her phone to the speakers.

“That’s a good point. I’ll see about hiring some people to help you. Still I guess this explains why Pearl gave me four forms not three, let me just write your name on one and I’m ready when you are.” Perri said grabbing a black form and her pen.

Garnet stretched a bit and unbuttoned her shirt leaving her in very tight pants and a bra. “Ready?” Perri nodded seeing the woman’s abs for the first time and blushing. Garnet selected ‘American Boy’ by Estelle and began her dance. 

Garnet was less elegant but instead danced powerful. She was confident with every move she put her whole body into it. Her dance definitely demonstrated her muscles, Perri found herself looking at Garnet’s abs as much as her barely covered breasts. After the song Garnet started redressing leaving the red nerd in the chair. Perri only snapped out of it when Garnet spoke to her. “You know some people say I sound like her.”

Perri wasn’t sure if she missed something there. “Sound like who?” 

“The woman singer in that song, Estelle.”

Perri shrugged. “Kinda. She reminded me more of a character form a cartoon I watch about gay space rocks.”

“I know she does some voice acting, anyway I’ll go get Amethyst. It’ll take her awhile to get up anyway.” Garnet said.

Perri piped up before she could leave the room.“Before you go, quick question. If you strip fully nude dose-”

“The sunglasses stay on.” Garnet pulled them down to wink a blue eye at the nerd.

“That answers it. See you later Garnet.” Perri said as she picked up the evaluation form for Garnet. 

“How to quantify Garnet?” Perri pondered. Her form was great less technical than Pearl but impressive in its own right so Perri gave a seven out of ten. Garnet always seemed less emotional than the others but while her face didn’t show much passion her body did. When she danced Perri could tell she was having fun with it so she also gave that a seven as well. As for sexy well with abs like that definitely an eight at least. As a comment Perri wrote ‘You were great only nitpicks and me being a harsh judge dropped the score. I would try talking a bit more to help connect to the customer.’

After the longest wait so far Perri heard Amethyst walk into the apartment. “Sup P. ready for me to rock your world a second time.” 

“I can’t imagine you’ll top your performance from the other day, especially without a strap-on. Besides I need to see how you dance not fuck. I run a strip club not a brothel.” Perri said surprised it wasn’t more awkward to be talking about the time they had sex.

“Oh i get it. You’re saving your stamina for Lapis.” Amethyst teased. “Anyway normally I dance to new released but I decided to kick it old school with one of the first songs I ever danced to here.” Amethyst said as she played Kanye West’s ‘Heartless’.

Amethyst didn’t waste any time throwing off her skimpy bra and hopping up in Perri’s lap. Twerking her ass and letting her breasts bounce in Perri face. “Normally customers can’t touch. But your not a customer so don’t hold back.” 

Perri really wanted to take Amethyst up on the offer but that wouldn’t be far to the other dancers. Still Amethyst was by far the most talkative. Flirting with Perri and talking about how sexy Perri found her ass or tit’s. Amethyst was probably the best at interacting with customers when Perri commented that Amethyst’s ass looked great in the thong she was wearing Amethyst made sure to give Perri plenty of chances to enjoy it for the rest of the song. Even after the song was done Amethyst stayed seated in the new boss’ lap. “So how’d I do?” Amethyst asked.

“You’ll get your report card when everyone else does Miss Castaneda.” Perri teased.

“Come on. Give me a hint. At least tell me if I did better than Pearl.” Amethyst begged.

“Fine. I haven’t written it done so this isn’t official but Pearl’s form was better but you were more passionate and honestly sexier but that might be because you tried to cheat. You were supposed to dance like you would with any customer.” Perri chastised.

“Fair enough. Still I win so I’m going to rub it In Pearl’s face.” Amethyst said happily.

Perri remembered Pearl’s face after her dance. “Maybe lay off her tonight.”

Amethyst looked confused till something clicked. “Did she dance to ‘Genie In A Bottle’?” Perri nodded. Amethyst looked like she was about to rip out her hair. “Ugh I told her not to dance to that song. That was her and Rose’s song, I told her it would make her sad. I swear that woman likes to twist the knife deeper into her own heart. I’ll try to get her to smile before I leave.”

Perri looked at the time. “It’s almost time to close already.” 

Amethyst looked two and hopped up. “Shit you’re right. I better get on that.” Amethyst said grabbing her phone and running out of the room. “Have fun with Lapis Perri.”

Perri picked up the woman’s bra. “You forgot your bra!” She called out.

“I don’t need it.” She heard the latina dancer respond from out the door.

“Well neither do I.” Perri looked at it grumpily. “Damn she was her for less than ten minutes and already started making a mess. I ought to deduct points for that.” She didn’t though. Amethyst was definitely the least elegant dancer so Perri gave her a five, but Amethyst love to dance and perform so she got an eight in passion. As for sexyness well... Perri was definitely horny now so she gave a nine. In the comments part Perri wrote. ‘Maybe you can show Pearl how to be more interactive with the customers and she could show you some of her fancy moves.’

Perri was looking down at her paper and didn’t even hear as Lapis walked in. Till the woman walked behind the nerd and draped her arms over her shoulders. “Hey Perri.”

Perri dropped Amethyst's evaluation sheet and her pen. “Lazuli. You ready to do your evaluation?”

Lapis walked in front of the nerd. “First let’s talk. I’ve been planning this Pearl almost blew it when you asked why she had us dance for you up here.”

Perri raised an eyebrow. “You told her to do them up here?”

Lapis nodded. “She was going to do them in your office but I told her to do it here. I also had her clear out the club. I just checked and it’s just the two of us here. Amethyst is talking to Pearl outside but no one else is in the club.”

“You’ve been teasing me all night.” Perri said more than she asked.

“Yep from giving you those nudes then having Amethyst get Pearl to call you after you had just enough time to get worked up about them.” Lapis said.

“I had just gotten to that video of you and the big ass dildo. I was about to masturbate.” Perri said blushing and not making eye contact.

Lapis laughed “Perfect timing than. I also told Amethyst to tease you a bit on stage. I saw her whisper in your ear and slap your ass. Then I made sure she was extra flirty during her dance for you. Stand up for a second.”

Perri stood and Lapis placed one hand on Perri’s shoulder and held her other hand. She quickly pressed play on her phone and Ne-Yo ‘Sexy Love’ began to play as Lapis lead them into to simply swaying dance as Perri held the small of the taller woman’s back.

“Perri, my last relationship was pretty fucked up, and I definitely wasn’t innocent. I took a lot of my anger out on my girlfriend. I wanted to make sure I would do that to you and after talking to my therapist I’m confident I won’t. That being said if I ever do promise me you won’t let me.” Lapis said.

“Lapis, i don’t know the details of your last relationship but I know you won’t do that again. Still I get it I had my parents promised me something similar when I went into AA to hold me accountable for my actions. So I promise I’ll hold you accountable to.” Perri said gazing up at the dancer. 

“Good. Now that we’re clear on that. Perri Diamond, will you be my girlfriend?”

“I would love to Lapis. Now care to seal the deal with a kiss?” Perri asked.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lapis smiled and leaned down locking her lips with the blonde. The first kiss was tender for a solid minute they were content to just hold each other Lapis’ hands on the back of Perri’s head and Perri’s arms wrapped around Lapis’ torso.

They parted and after a few breaths they returned to each other's lips. This time Lapis tongue ran along Perri’s lips till they opened and the two began a passionate kiss. When Perri felt her lungs start to burn for oxygen she pulled away. Lapis gave her some time to catch her breath before she dove right back in. After another minute with both their lungs burning they parted a string of saliva bridging their lips. 

Lapis pushed Perri back into her seat. “I owe you a dance.” Lapis climbed onto Perri’s lap and began kissing her while gyrating her hips to the music. She pulled back and peeled off her top letting her bare breasts fall. “I took off my bra before I came here.” She whispered in Perri’s ear and nibbing it as she pulled back eliciting a gasp from the woman under her. “Touch me.” She moaned.

Perri didn’t need any more motivation. She wrapped her arms around the other woman. She kissed her from her belly button up to her breast revealing in the moan she got from the dancer when her hot mouth meet her nipples. 

Lapis reached down and unbuttoned Perri’s shirt as the playlist switched to ‘Nothing on You’ by B.O.B. She reached behind and unhooked Perri’s bra. The instant Perri’s breasts were exposed Lapis took one in her mouth. She lavished Perri’s nipple with attention before switching to the next.

Lapis climbed off her nerd and knelt in front of the chair. “Pants off, my slut.”

“Gladly” Perri moaned doing as told. While took off her belt and unbuttoned her pants Lapis took off her shoes. Once those were off Lapis pulled Perri’s panties off and wasted no time diving into the wet heat of Perri’s pussy. Perri throw her legs over Lapis’ shoulders her panties still around one ankle as her hands tangled in the dancer’s hair.

Lapis ate Perri out like a starving woman. She had been desperate for this since that first night seeing Perri from the stage. Now that she had the woman to herself she planned on making the most of it. 

Perri did nothing to quiet her moans as the girl she liked so much experimented with her tongue. Since she couldn’t form words she relied on her lustful moans to inform Lapis what she enjoyed most from her tongue. She barely managed to grunt out Lapis’ name as her orgasm hit as her body shook and her legs locked the dancer’s head in place. 

Lapis eased her partner down from climax slowly as the nerd sunk back into her chair. She pulled away from Perri’s pussy wiping the woman's juices from her mouth and smirking. “You enjoy that babe?”

Perri gave a thumbs of as she panted till she was able to speak. “Take me to the bedroom so I can return the favor. Fair warning though I doubt I can walk right now.”

Lapis laughed before picking the girl up into a bridle carry. “Sure thing sexy. I may not be the strongest but I can lift your tiny body.” Lapis carried the girl into the bedroom and set her down before she herself finished pulling off her mini skirt and her soaked panties. 

Perri beckoned her over to her and once the dancer crawled close enough Perri pulled her into a passionate kiss before making her way down to her neck and suckling a hicky on her. She kissed her way down Lapis’ sun-kissed skin down to her heat. “Lean back against the headrest so I can eat you out.”

Lapis did just that and with a few adjustments was moaning as Perri lapped up her dripping pussy. Lapis held her lover’s head with one hand while the other teased her own nipples. Lapis moaned but realized she should probably give the nerd some kind of warning for what was about to happen. “Perri, do you know why some people call me the water witch?” Perri didn’t stop her actions but meet eyes with the blue haired woman and shook her head ‘no’. “Because I squirt like a fire hydrant.” 

Perri pulled away giving a nice long lick along Lapis slit up to her clit. “What a way to go literally drowning in pussy.” Then she dove back in causing Lapis to arch her back as her orgaism grew closer.

Finally she fulfilled her promise squirting as her back arched up into the air. Perri tried her best to lap up the nectar but most ended up dripping down her chin. Once Lapis was done Perri excused herself to get a towel to clean up. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Perri returned Lapis was under the cover. Lapis patted the spot next to her and pulled the cover back to allow Perri in. Perri climbed in and Lapis pulled her into a kiss and while they kissed Lapis snapped a picture with her phone. Lapis looked at the picture and smiled. “Cute. What do you think?” She asked showing the picture to Perri.

Perri examined the picture it was indeed cute. With the cover over them you couldn’t tell the girls were naked but Perri supposed the fact that it was obviously taken in a bed and there messed up hair held the implication of what they had just done. Still Perri couldn’t help but smile when she saw it. “Yeah it is.”

Lapis pulled her phone back. “Yeah I’m thinking of making it my profile pic for pretty much all my social media. As long as you don’t mind.”

“So long as you send it to me to use it for my profile pics.” Perri said. 

Lapis gave the girl a quick kiss on the forehead. “Sounds good. Now get some sleep. I usually wake up horny so you’ll need your energy.”

Perri smiled. “Good Amethyst made me cum three times. I understand you just got off work so I cut you some slack but watching you dance is going to make it hard to keep my hands off you.”

Lapis smiled. “Oh don’t worry baby we’ll discuss kinks soon but I plan on having a lot of fun with you.”

Perri cuddled up to her girlfriend. “I look forward to it Lazuli.” She said as she drifted off to sleep.

Lapis pulled up her Facebook and changed her profile pic and her relationship status to ‘In a relationship' Tagging Perri Diamond in both. Before she cuddled up to smaller girl and falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost there one little epilogue then that the end of this story. but not the end of this tale I got a few Ideals for at least one more multi chapter fic plus I want to do a few short on shots and smaller fics about the other dancers in the club. So I'll be crating a place to organize them all for you all. for now I hope you all enjoyed this so far. Writing the sex sceens in this chapter was much harder than the one in chapter 7. I guess I just write casual sex easier. Still there was less teasing banter and it was mostly just panting and moaning. I wanted their actions to speak more than there words. anyway Leave a comment and again I hope you enjoyed it.


	11. Love The Pole

Perri woke to find herself still wrapped in Lapis’ embrace. She smiled and deciding that the world could wait a bit longer she cuddled back in to her girlfriend’s warmth. There was a certain tightness in her chest like her heart was full and pressing against her ribs. She pondered if this was love or it she was about to have an alien rip out of her ribcage. She’d never felt this in a relationship before. It was a longing to be closer to Lapis even as the girl pressed her perfect breast against the nerd’s back. 

There had been in other relationships before of course but not even her longest hadn’t felt like anymore than a simple fact. It was an objective statement of fact that she was dating her previous partners. This was like a physical desire, like hunger but in her heart. She had always chalked her lack of deep poetic emotions for love due to being an analytical person. 

A scientific part of her mind thought about the chemical reactions in her brain that were making her feel this way. This time however for the first time she smacked this part of her brain to the back of her mind and told the clodding neurons that this shit was magical. Cold science has no place in this bed with the warmth of Lapis around her. This area was reserved for pure emotion. 

When she was first adopted by the Diamond’s she admired Yvette the most due to what she saw as her as a leader how looked at objective facts unclouded by emotions. In hindsight that was pretty stuipid to think that someone especially Yvette Diamond had somehow transcended emotions. Still now it seemed pretty foolish to think being emotionless was a good thing to begin with. If someone was devoid of feelings they would miss out on this and Perri wouldn’t trade the emotions of waking up next to Lapis for anything.

After who knows how long Lapis began to stir behind her. As the dancer slowly woke Perri rolled over and kissed Lapis tenderly. “Bout time you woke up.” She teased.

Lapis yawned. “Yeah well normally I don't do shit after a shift. So fucking you after working all night really wore me out. Not to mention I need my beauty sleep to keep bringing in those tips.”

“I think you could afford to miss a day of beauty rest, give some other girls a chance.” Perri teased.

Lapis kissed her girlfriend. “And risk losing you to some other woman? No way.”   
Lapis sat up a bit more in the bed. “You look like you’ve been up for a while. Have you just been lying here?”

“Well with the way you were cuddled up with me I couldn’t really get up. Like when a cat lays on you lap and falls asleep. So I was forced to lie here alone with my thoughts.” Perri replied overly dramatic. 

“Oh and what did you think of in that big nerd brain?” Lapis asked not caring to cover her nudity.

Perri thought of the most efficient way to sum up all she had thought about having at least slightly pondered almost everything that had occurred over the week plus her life before she moved down to this city. How she went from being the antisocial daughter the Diamonds to the outgoing persona she had tapped into onstage. She wanted to bring that person ‘Peridot’ as Ametyst called her out in her regular life. Finally she settled on a reply. Having made some progress but with a long journey ahead she had learned one thing.

She smiled at her partner. “How I learned to stop worrying and love the pole.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last a version I don't hate. serious I rewrote this chapter like 5 times. Also I haven't been in the mood to write for SU but I watched the movie and finally felt like I had some creativity flowing. good news is i'm pretty far into the next story in this series (Since I decided on of those rewrites worked better as the prologue for the next story) and I hope to have the first chapter of the next multi-chapter fic out by the end of the week. I liked ending on just a cute moment between Lapis and Perri its just sweet. Also just in case anyone didn't know but cares this whole fic's name is a reference to 'How I Learned to Stop worrying and love the bomb' I think anyone who is aware of the move caught it or even if you're just aware of the scene of the cowboy riding the bomb down with has been parodied to death. Anyway that's it for this fic now I'm off to see if there is any fanfic for the movie if not I may have to write one lol.

**Author's Note:**

> My only experience with strip clubs is the one in GTA 5 so let me know if something isn't quite like it really is if you work in one or something. I sat it in Atlanta because i live two hour out from Atlanta and would go hang out down there sometimes. Kinda want to move their but I don't know, really just want to live in a city but Atl would keep me close to family. Anyway one of Atlanta's claims to fame is they are the self proclaimed strip club capital, and while some cities have more a few articles I read pointed out the survey that pots Atlanta in like fifth place don't count gay clubs and apparently Atlanta has a lot of those. Also Atlanta has the best the same article claims, they admit there biased perfering Atlanta's no nonsense clubs tho thing like a vegan club in Portland where you throw actual lettuce on stage. If you pay your dancer in vegetables you deserve a stiletto heel in the eye. Also one article claims that strippers aren't looked down on as much in the Atl, It's no worse than a fast food job in fact it pays better like it's a job and once you get older your find a career. Also I lied a bit in the inscription at work the ideal was "What if Peridot inherited a brothel" it was going to be set in a small Nevada town as prostitution is legal in counties below a population limit. Then I realized realistically a town like that would be filled with nothing but truckers who look like Greg but smellier. Most of the girls like Pearl are lesbian or bi so having them have to have sex with fat hairy truckers felt to rapey. In a big City like Atlanta they's enough of a LGBT community to support a pan-sexual strip club. Also even lesbian dancer in the story like Pearl don't really see it as sexual. I even have a ideal for her tell Perri she use to be a ballerina and she loved the rush of preforming but she discovered stripping and sees it as just a more intense ballet. Idk this has been hard to write but also fun.


End file.
